Un Mundo de Diferencia
by Lobo Hibiky
Summary: Greg Universe, después de volver de una reunión fuera de Beach City pierde el camino terminando en una solitaria playa en la cual decide pasar la noche. Allí se encuentra con alguien a quien jamás pensó ver y comienza una aventura en donde se terminarán conociendo, quizá más de lo que ambos hubieran querido.
1. Chapter 1

Greg Universe. Un hombre de palabra sencilla y buen corazón. Un nato para la música que años, muchos años atrás, dejo una exitosa carrera como rock star, para dedicarse a amar.

Sin saber en qué se metía, despertó un buen día siendo el primer humano en establecer un romance interplanetario. Sin saber, además, le robó el corazón a una guerrillera milenario muy admirada con el poder de su sencillez.

Sin saber, se hizo padre del que sería el primero en su clase; un **híbrido** entre gema y humano.

Nunca fue más ni menos de lo que pidió, no se arrepentía de nada. Había vivido una vida plena, y ahora su hijo crecía, descubría sus habilidades, y en algún momento, sería un gran líder. Pero Greg sabía que ya no viviría para ese entonces.

Se sentía al final de su vida mientras aquella tarde manejaba de regreso a ciudad playa. Unos viejos amigos le habían invitado a acampar en una playa de una ciudad vecina, se había encontrado con amigos añejos que presumían carros, algunos familia, otros reconocimientos. El les dio canciones. Pero el encuentro sí le había hecho pensar en lo que había sido su vida, y muchas veces, eso nos hace creer que ya nuestro tiempo se fue.

Greg dio vuelta en una carretera empedrada que salió de lleno a la playa.

Checo su mapa. Su brújula. Su celular sin señal.

\- me he equivocado de camino - pensó mientras bajaba de su van para estirarse. Llevaba ya varias horas de viaje.

\- esto no es posible, debí dar vuelta hace más de 70 km. ¡Aaaah! - y se agarró la cabeza para luego azotar un puño en el cofre de la van.

Se acercó a la puerta, sacó una lata de cerveza (nunca bebía frente a Steven pero siempre tomó cerveza y/o vino, gusto que compartió mucho tiempo con Vidalia e inclusive en varias ocasiones con Amatista), la destapó y le tomó un sorbo mientras caminaba a la playa.

Tomó otro trago y escucho a las gaviotas y a las olas del mar, vió el sol brillante en el horizonte. Se estiró,

\- será mejor que ponga la casa de campaña, no quiero manejar hasta la ciudad playa a esta hora, estoy fastidiado -

Y procedió a colocar una tienda de campaña amplia (4 personas) color verde militar con dos ventanas a cada lado con sus respectivos mosquiteros. Se hizo una fogata, cocinó algo que saco de una lata y comió tomando la penúltima cerveza.

La noche había avanzado y se acercaba el cielo nocturno de la media noche; el que más trae estrellas, el viejo hombre miro ese firmamento y se sintió uno con él. Algún día sería, como decía una vieja canción, polvo estelar.

\- Me haces falta Rose - pensó y se recostó en la arena

Entonces, entre el sonido de las olas alcanzó a oír un quejido.

Se quedó quieto en espera de que sonara nuevamente.

\- nada - pensó

\- ¡no! Allí está - dijo endureciendo las facciones y volvió a escuchar algo. Un lamento.

Greg no era un hombre de supersticiones, más bien era práctico.

\- alguien está en problemas - pensó y tomó una linterna de largo alcance que suele llevar en la van y se adentró hacia los acantilados.

Busco un rato sin encontrar más que el rugido del mar, pero de pronto encontró una cueva entre las paredes de los acantilados, se acercó y escucho nuevamente el lamento. Buscó con la lámpara desde fuera, se fue adentrando poco a poco,

\- ¿hay alguien allí? - preguntó mientras seguía avanzando y moviendo la lámpara de un lado a otro,

escucho el lamento a su derecha y volteo súbitamente la lámpara;

A lo lejos lo vió,

\- oh por dios una persona herida - dijo y corrió sin apresurarse mucho al cuerpo que alcanzó a divisar de lejos.

El suelo sobre el que corría estaba húmedo y habían charcos por todos lados. Llegó hasta donde estaba el cuerpo,

\- wow - dijo - es una persona alta - y fue descubriéndole con la luz de la lámpara,

De pronto, Greg palideció; la persona estaba boca abajo, medía más de 2 metros, cabello muy largo, revuelto y...totalmente albino. Un traje raro y piel al parecer, naranja.

\- es una gema - pensó Greg y procedió a girar el cuerpo para verle el rostro. Se sorprendió al ver que tenia su gema respectiva en...su nariz.

\- Que lugar mas inadecuado - pensó Greg y se puso de pie.

¿Que debía hacer? Si viajaba a Ciudad Playa para avisar a las chicas tardaría horas y esta gema podría quizá huir, o morir.

Sin pensarlo más la subió a su hombro con dificultad y procedió a levantarla, no había caminado dos pasos cuando los ojos de la gema naranja se entreabrieron

\- que...¡que crees que haces! - gritó mientras un asustado Greg retrocedía,

\- ¡Te matare basura! - y la gema apareció su casco de ataque y se lanzó contra el hombre, sin embargo, trastabillo, y cayó sin siquiera alcanzarlo, su cara pego en el suelo húmedo,

Greg se acercó con cautela y entonces notó que la gema gigante tenía su gema con cuarteadoras, estaba herida de verdad,

\- no..te...acerques... - dijo débilmente la gema naranja y entonces su cuerpo parpadeo; como lo hace un foco que falla o un holograma de las películas, luego sucedió algo raro,

El cuerpo de Jasper empequeñeció considerablemente. Ahora vendría siendo un poco más alta que Amatista.

Greg la observó un rato con la lámpara en medio de aquella oscuridad, la gema seguía igual solo había cambiado de tamaño y adelgazado un poco sus facciones. Siguiendo con su plan (y sinceramente, ahora bastante menos atemorizado por el cambio de tamaño), la cargo en brazos y procedió a salir de la gruta.

Jasper fue abriendo los ojos lentamente, el brillo del la mañana la deslumbro y se cubrió los ojos con su mano. Recordó haber tenido frío, pero ya no lo tenía, también recordó haber sentido como la humedad calaba su gema, pero tampoco estaba esa horrible sensación; a diferencia, sentía un calor que la invitaba a seguir durmiendo, por primera vez en años, se sentía cómoda.

Luego la conciencia habló,

\- ¿donde estoy? - y abrió los ojos ampliamente para encontrarse dentro de...¿un vehículo?.

\- Vaya, has despertado - dijo Greg desde la parte de adelante de la camioneta.

Jasper se puso de pie súbitamente dejando caer las cobijas que la cubrían, se golpeo la cabeza con el techo al pararse, se volvió a sentar,

\- ouch - dijo tallandose la cabeza y seguidamente le gruñó a Greg mostrando esos impresionantes colmillos.

\- ¿E..espera...hablemos te parece? - dijo Greg poniendo las manos enfrente de él pero de nada sirvió, Jasper se le lanzó como un leoncillo fúrico, Greg sabía que aún con ese tamaño, la gema era mortal.

Greg salió como pudo de la camioneta y cerró la puerta poniéndole seguro automático.

La van de Greg se sacudía de un lado a otro violentamente; él desde afuera solo podía ver como volaban los pedazos de cojin, asiento, tablero, hasta que ya no la vio más. Luego Jasper salió por el capó de golpe. Junto a Greg cayó un pedazo de motor.

\- Noooo... mi van - se lamentó, luego una Jasper muy enojada se le iba a cercando lentamente,

\- Tu pagarás todo - le amenazó y sacó sus colmillos nuevamente,

pero nunca atacó.

Jasper comenzó a verse las manos y a notar algo.

\- ¿po...por que eres mas grande que yo humano? - cuestionó Jasper - ¡dimelo! ¡que me hiciste! -

\- Más bien, qué te hiciste tú - le dijo Greg señalandole la nariz sin perder cautela,

Jasper se toco su gema y - Mi gema, está fracturada...¿cuando? ¿como? - se agarraba la nariz despesperadamente - voy...voy a morir - y la mirada de la gema se volvió perdediza, se dejó caer en la arena derrotada.

\- no volveré a mi hogar, he sido derrotada aquí - dijo con tristeza.

-eeeh mira, no sé quien eres ni que haces por aquí - dijo Greg tomándose del cuello nervioso,

\- Tu no sabes nada humano - interrumpió la naranja,

\- en eso te equivocas - dijo sonriendo Greg - tu eres una gema de Homeworld que probablemente vino en una nave - mano gigante a capturar a las Cristal Gems, pero no les salió como planeaban así que la nave cayó y ustedes se desperdigaron. Dos de ustedes se fusionaron y vivieron en el fondo del océano y una tercera se fugo. A esta tercera de nombre Peridot (al oír el nombre, Jasper volteo a ver a Greg con los ojos muy abiertos) la capturaron y después de decirle "Tonta" a su líder de nombre Diamante Amarillo por un comunicador se volvió una de las Cristal Gems (la pupila de Jasper se hizo pequeña).

La otra gema es azul así que no eres tú. Por tus características tu eres la gema de guerra Jasper, ¿cierto?

\- S...si, es verdad - Jasper se sentó totalmente descompuesta por la información, su cuerpo volvió a resplandecer y de pronto recupero todo su tamaño.

\- ¿Te sientes bien? - le pregunto Greg acercándose un paso,

\- No... ¿como...como sabes todo eso? - pregunto la naranja sin mirarle

\- Bueno yo...digamos que conozco a las Cristal Gems de cerca - Después Greg se dio cuenta que no había sido buena idea decirle eso, ella pudo tomarle y torturarle para que le indicara el camino.

Pero en vez de eso Jasper se dejó caer en la arena. El mar sonaba su cántico, las aves sus graznidos.

-Peridot nos traicionó, Lazuli también se les unirá, yo no tengo forma de salir de este planeta y estoy segura de que, aún así, no sé si Diamante Amarillo me recibirá. Y aún si me recibiera, mi gema esta cuarteada, ahora soy un desecho de Homewold - Greg por un segundo vio tristeza en sus ojos, luego fue seriedad.

Jasper se puso de pie, Greg se estremeció.

\- Es hora de terminar con esto - dijo Jasper y cerro su puño, tomo vuelo y lo dirigió con fuerza hacia su rostro,- ¡que se acabe todo! -

pero algo la detuvo,

\- ¡wow! ¡wow! ¡¿que crees que haces?! - Jasper volteó a ver su antebrazo, estaba Greg colgado viendola.

\- ¿No me digas que te ibas a autodestruir?, ¿estas loca? - Le preguntó Greg

Jasper alzó el brazo y lo sacudió sacándose a Greg con facilidad, este cayó al suelo,

\- Tu no te metas humano si no quieres que te destruya a ti también - le dijo mirándolo seriamente,

\- oh vamos, no todo esta perdido - dijo poniéndose de pie, se rasco la nuca y continuó - yo, conozco una forma de que puedas sanar tu gema -

Jasper le miró, luego se agacho para quedar a la altura del hombre, le miro nuevamente pero ahora con curiosidad, como prestandole atención por primera vez, Greg le sostuvo la mirada, sus rostros estaban peligrosamente cerca,

\- Continúa humano - dijo Jasper dejando salir una ligera sonrisa,

\- Bueno, para empezar, mi nombre es Greg, Greg Universe... -


	2. Un dulce idiota

Recuerdo que la mañana era fresca, un cielo despejado sin ninguna nube en los alrededores. Casi no había viento, a unos metros, mi preciosa Van bastante dañada.

Y yo me sentía como debe sentirse un hombre acechado por un león. Ella, la gema Jasper me miraba fijamente a unos centímetros de mi cara, noté por primera vez que ella en realidad era atigrada, su piel tenia pincelazos de un color naranja más fuerte que la deban un aspecto salvaje. Su ojo derecho era de hecho, totalmente atravesado por una de estas rayas. Su pupila negra, su iris amarillo-naranja. Labios gruesos. La realidad de las cosas es que cuando ponía ese aspecto de fiera se veía muy atemorizante, sus negras cejas se arqueaban dándole el aspecto que seguro buscaba para intimidar. Pero ahora que la veía seria, era como un bello felino curioseando un objeto...un objeto que quizá se quiera comer. El peligro no había pasado.

Jasper seguía agachada a la altura de la cara de Greg.

\- y dime humano...Greg - le dijo tranquilamente aunque le costó decir eso último - ¿me estas diciendo que puedes hallar una forma de arreglar mi gema? - entrecerró los ojos incrédulamente,

\- Bueno, 100% seguro no es pero tu compañera, la azul, tenia su gema fracturada y fue curada aquí. Es probable que contigo se pueda de igual forma - respondió el rockero,

\- Lázuli fue curada aquí - Jasper se puso de pie y giró dándole la espalda a Greg - es verdad - sonrió - ¡es verdad! la escuché decir algo así cuando la interrogaron en Homewolrd -

Se giró y agarró del cuello de la camiseta negra a Greg acercándola a ella,

\- Humano, me vas a llevar a donde curaron a Lázuli ¡ahora mismo! -

Greg quedaba flotando en el aire ante el agarre,

\- y..que vas a hacer si te llevo y te curas - dijo Greg con dificultad,

\- Voy a cazar una por una a las cristal gems para llevárselas a Diamante Amarillo, ¡a todas las traidoras! - dijo con su maligna sonrisa,

\- Entonces - interrumpió Greg - no puedo ayudarte -

Jasper se enfureció y lanzó a Greg contra la Van, este se estrelló con la puerta y cayó.

\- ¡dimelo! - le grito con furia

\- yo...yo no puedo ayudarte porque para que seas curada, necesitas prometerme que no les harás daño -

Jasper lo volvió a tomar del cuello y lo acercó a su cara,

\- ¡nunca! - y le apretó el cuello

\- entonces... moriremos aquí - sentenció Greg y sorpresivamente le tomó la gema de su nariz sin apretarla, solo puso firmemente sus dedos.

Jasper se asustó en serio, pero no cedió,

\- No te atreverías - dijo la atigrada,

Greg la miró con los ojos que solo la experiencia te da y le dijo

\- tú no sabes lo que es ser viejo, saber que la plenitud de tu vida ya ha quedado atrás, que el mundo puede seguir sin notar tu ausencia, yo, yo ya he dado lo que iba a dar -

\- y tu no sabes lo que es saber que al tener una gema quebrada, eres desecho de guerra, quedarte sin futuro - respondió lentamente,

Greg le sonrió - Entonces, create un mundo nuevo a tu gusto, sin guerras, siendo tú sin buscar luchas ni muertes. Dame la oportunidad de ayudarte... - y Greg soltó la gema de Jasper.

Jasper ante la muestra de confianza optó por bajarlo y se sentó a su lado apoyándose en la camioneta.

Las palabras de Greg eran algo nuevo para la gema naranja, nunca en su vida se había puesto a pensar en que quería, que disfrutaba, ¡vaya! que sentía en el día a día.

\- Bien, no tengo opciones - dijo por fin Jasper sin ver a Greg - no mataré a nadie, solo guíame a donde esta esa cura.

Más nunca seré una Cristal Gem -

\- Me parece bien - dijo Greg - de todas maneras la gema azul tampoco a aceptado ser parte de ellas, solo firmo paz-

Jasper lo miró y él tenía una enorme sonrisa. ¿Por que se ríe si estuve a poco de matarlo?

\- Acaso no me tienes miedo - le preguntó al humano sentado a su lado,

\- a mi edad le temo a muy pocas cosas - y agregó - y una gema de ojos lindos como tú no es la excepción -

\- ¿que quieres decir con eso? - preguntó Jasper intrigada mirando a Greg

\- eem, quiero decir que el color de tus ojos, al rededor de tu pupila es muy bonito, no es común -

\- mmf, es decir que soy rara - dijo Jasper molesta,

\- Me parece más adecuado "única" - dijo él sonriendo.

Ella lo miró con una inmensa curiosidad, y por un momento se le olvido Diamante Amarillo, Homeworld , Las Cristal Gems y su plan para traicionar a Greg llegado el momento. Sonrió ligeramente.

 _Un rato más tarde.._.

¿Ya estas por terminar human...Greg? - cuestiono Jasper al hombre que armaba la tercera maleta.

¡Listo! - dijo Greg orgulloso

Maleta # 1: Casa de Campaña

Maleta # 2: Refrigerios

Maleta # 3: Mi ropa y miscelaneo

\- Demasiadas cosas - dijo Jasper.

Greg le replicó - resulta que hubiéramos llegado en unas horas si "alguien" no hubiera destrozado mi vehículo dejándolo inservible -

Jasper se cruzo de brazos y volteo la cabeza a otro lado,

\- si tu no me hubieras encerrado nada de eso hubiera pasado - replico la naranja

\- Si no te encierro me matas - respondió Greg con una gota en su cabeza.

\- ¿ves? es tu culpa entonces - dijo ella haciendo una mueca. Greg solo sonrió con semblante tranquilo.

\- Bien Jasper - continuó por fin - siguiendo el mapa deberíamos llegar a Beach City en unos tres días siguiendo la playa.

\- Perfecto, entonces partamos de una vez - Jasper agarró dos maletas con una mano, Greg llevaba la tercera en la espalda, lo levanto y se lo echo al hombro y comenzó a correr a una velocidad impresionante a través de la playa,

\- Jasper...Jasper...no es necesaria tanta velocidaaad! - decía Greg al oído de la gem quien tomaba más y más velocidad.

Jasper volteo a ver a Greg y sonrió maliciosamente, tomó más velocidad y de pronto se encontraba corriendo de forma paralela al acantilado sobre la pared como un visaje de diversas tonalidades de naranja y café. Greg tenia los ojos en remolino. Jasper se reía a montones.

Jasper seguía corriendo, habían dejado los acantilados hacia rato y corría en una especie de selva espesa a orilla del mar. De pronto Greg le dijo:

\- Jasper espera - y la gema naranja se detuvo de súbito,

Greg se bajó de Jasper y cortó seis plátanos maduros que colgaban de entre varias matas en aquella selva.

\- esto mejora el desayuno - dijo Greg

\- ¿que es eso Greg? - pregunto Jasper acercando su cara al extraño objeto con una cara de curiosidad,

Greg pudo notar que, cuando la gran gema no estaba furica, era realmente bonita. Su boca se hacia chica y sus ojos se hacían leves. Sonrió y contestó,

-Esto es alimento, los humanos lo necesitamos para vivir y aunque las gemas no, también pueden cuando quieren degustar sus sabores - Greg peló un pedazo y se lo dio a probar,

Jasper lo tomó, lo observo, lo olió y supo que era delicioso por su aroma, luego lo comió,

\- ¿y bien? -

Jasper puso sus ojos de estrella y dijo,

\- nunca...había probado nada como esto. Es muy rico -

\- bien, comerás más mañana - metió el racimo en una de las mochilas y agregó - debemos continuar -

\- Cla...claro - dijo Jasper apenada, volvió a cargar las maletas y a Greg y volvió a acelerar-

Cayendo la tarde Jasper se detuvo en un claro de playa que tenia varias palmeras y cocoteros. Bajó a Greg y las maletas. Había estado corriendo como dos horas más desde la parada del plátano.

\- aaaah...aaah...mi cerebroo - se quejaba Greg en el suelo tallándose la cabeza.

Jasper estaba sentada en una piedra viéndolo mientras se reía,

\- ni aguantas nada - dijo entre risas,

\- Si, dijo Greg, pero lo bueno es que avanzamos bastante. Creo que llegaremos antes de lo planeado.

De pronto Jasper se paró y se agarro su gema,

\- ¡no! ¡aaah! - se comenzó a quejar y de pronto a parpadear,

Greg corrió hacía ella alarmado,

\- ¡Jasper que te pasa! -

\- Creo...creo que me gasté mucha energía y eso está agrietando más mi gema...no creí que estuviera tan mal - Jasper se desplomó, Greg se sentó al lado de ella,

\- Tranquila Jasper, necesitas descansar, vas a ver que mañana estarás mejor, aún tienes que comer muchas cosas, te prepararé algo rico - dijo tomando su gran mano.

\- jeje - rió Jasper viéndole con ojos entrecerrados, quizá era su gema dañada pero sintió algo cálido en ese humano insignificante - eres un... dulce idiota.

Jasper se desmayó.

 _FIN DEL CAPITULO_

Aquí con la nueva entrega. Hoy subire otrooo capitulo.

Saludos a Pirata! a Shidiraku Dragneel y a All Primera por comentaaar


	3. Se llama felicidad

Jasper comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente. No solía estar acostumbrada a estar inconsciente; sin embargo nunca había estado con su gema fracturada,

\- supongo que ha si debe ser cuando una esta condenada a muerte - pensó viendo el techo verde militar de aquel extraño refugio.

Se incorporó y curiosamente se sintió bastante mejor,

\- ¿seria el descanso? - pensó - sinceramente creí que simplemente desaparecería.

Luego se tocó su gema suavemente y algo le llamó la atención, se sentía raro; le sorprendió este hecho, se espanto y salió rápidamente de la casa de campaña.

\- ¡Greeeeeg! ¡Gusano de cabello largo! ¡¿Donde estás?! - gritó. Afuera ya era de noche y una gran fogata a una distancia considerable de la casa de campaña iluminaba el escenario.

Estaban, por decirlo así, guarecidos en un claro de arena con varias palmeras al rededor y el mar como a 20 o 30 metros. Era un espacio amplio.

Pero Jaspe no veía eso.

\- ¡Greeeeeeg! ¡Sal de donde estés y explicame esto! - volvió a gritar

\- ¿habrá huido? - pensó Jasper y se sorprendió sintiendo un pequeño punto ácido en su pecho.

\- Ya voooy - dijo una voz entre un cúmulo más denso de palmeras más atrás de donde habían acampado.  
Luego salió Greg poniéndose una playera blanca sin mangas.

\- me estaba vistiendo ¿sabes?, es bueno verte mejor - dijo

Ella se le acercó de golpe y señalando su gema le preguntó,

\- ¡¿me puedes explicar que es esto?! - - dijo la anaranjada entre molesta y asustada.

Greg la miró tranquilo, se alegraba de verdad que estuviera enérgica, significaba que estaba mejor.

\- Eso mi querida gema naranja, es cinta adhesiva reforzada; vi tu gema bastante mal y pues, lo único que pude hacer para evitar que siguiera deteriorándose fue cortar pequeñas tiras de mi cinta y crearte un vendaje adhesivo. De esa manera su deterioro será mucho más lento.

\- ¿e...en serio? - preguntó Jasper con total sinceridad.

\- si, es cinta extra fuerte, como tú. Y mantendrá tu gema unida. Sólo - Greg puso semblante serio - deja de estar abusando y moviéndote bruscamente de manera innecesaria -

Jasper se ruborizó al verse regañada, él lo notó y sonrió. Ella se sonrojo más , la tonalidad naranja se elevaba peligrosamente.

\- bien - dijo finalmente

\- disculpame por gritarte - dijo con algo de dificultad. Luego se tocó la nariz y sintió las pequeñas cintas y lo bien que mantenían fija su gema.

Ella de pronto se sintió confundida. Estaban ocurriendo cosas que jamás había vivido ni sentido. De pronto se sintió fuera de lugar, le dió la espalda a Greg y se fue a sentar cerca de la fogata en silencio y cabizbaja.

El viejo rockero se acercó y colocó la camiseta negra que llevaba antes en una piedra, así como su pantalón. Al parecer los había lavado. Fue hacia una maleta y sacó dos plátanos, los ensartó en una varas que antes había limpiado y los comenzó a asar al fuego.

Se sentó y vio a la anaranjada que seguía impávida en su lugar.

\- ¿pasa algo Jas?, ¿hice algo que no debía? - le preguntó por fin.

Ella, sentada y cabizbaja contestó:

\- ¿Por que haces esto?, ¿por que me ayudas?, pudiste eliminarme fácilmente y en vez de eso...me pones esto para ayudarme a seguir viva; ¿por qué? No lo entiendo -

\- te ayudo por que lo creo correcto - dijo Greg seriamente.

\- te ayudo por que creo que mereces la oportunidad de vivir algo fuera de ese régimen tan estricto del que has sido parte -

Jasper hizo una mueca y dijo,

\- que sabes tú de nuestro régimen -

\- todo - respondió el firmemente

\- se que les cosechan en serie y que de tu tipo de gema debe haber cientos. Que son enfocadas para una sola actividad y una vez que no pueden realizarla son destruidas. Sé que te enseñaron a obedecer ciegamente. Sé que conoces el trabajo en equipo pero no la armonía en el trabajo. Sé que conoces el estar con otras gemas pero no conoces el amor y la amistad y el bien que te pueden hacer esas palabras -

\- ¡hablas de cosas que no entiendo! - se calmó y continuó - Yo...yo te hubiera matado Greg, si las cosas hubieran sido al revés - dijo y volvió a agachar la cabeza.

La fogata ardía y lanzaba sombras danzantes atrás de las palmeras y de esos dos seres tan diferentes. El mar era un murmullo y las palmas con el viento sonaban ritmicamente.

Greg se puso de pie, movió las varas con los plátanos para una cocción pareja luego se paró enfrente de Jasper.

\- ¿me matarías ahora Jasper? -

Ella levantó su rostro y miró al hombre parado enfrente de ella. Su rostro era amable, le había dado más tiempo de vida sin ningún beneficio para él.

La verdad, el plan siempre fue matarlo y matar a todas las traidoras una vez curada totalmente.

Pero aunque podía mentirle a él y decirle que no o que si. La verdad es que la gema atigrada ya no lo sabía, y eso le daba pavor.

\- no lo sé - y volvió a agachar la cabeza.

\- eso - dijo el sonriendo - es un avance -  
Fue por las varas con plátano, le quito la piel y sacó de la maleta de los refrigerios una lata de mediacrema, le puso un chorro a ambas frutas y se acercó a Jasper.

\- Ten, come esto te caerá bien -

Jasper levantó la cabeza, vió a Greg y con algo de necedad tomó la vara. Greg ya no volvió a su lugar, en vez de eso, se sentó al lado de la gran gema. Así, sentados uno al lado del otro, Greg le daba con dificultad al hombro.

El viejo rockero mordió su bocadillo,

\- oh cielos hacia mucho que no comía plátano asado con crema. Una delicia tropical - y volvió a morder.

Jasper había probado el plátano, pero así como con quemaduras y ese extraño líquido blanco ya no le apetecía mucho.

\- se ve extraño pero es mucho más rico que el que probaste la otra vez - dijo Greg entre bocados.

Jasper lo miró con esa cara seria - curiosa que a él le empezaba a agradar mucho. Suspiro y abriendo levemente la boca dio una mordida pequeña.

Ella se quedó quieta con los ojos abiertos.

\- que pasó, ¿estaba muy caliente? - preguntó Greg preocupado

Luego Jasper le pegó otra mordida llevándose la mitad del plátano, masticaba y sonreía,

luego volvió a morder con tanta avidez que se llevó la punta de la vara sin saber. Y degustaba y sonreía más y de la nada, se le escapó una lágrima, y luego otra, y se reía, luego, comenzó a sollozar y las lágrimas no pararon.

Greg se paró y jugándose la vida se agachó y la abrazó. Sabía que era como abrazar a un león. El hombre se perdía en el enorme cuerpo de la gema.

\- ¿Que es esto que siento? - dijo con voz fuerte pero ahogada en un llanto que sus ojos jamás se habían permitido dejar salir. Como una fiera que ruge herida.

\- no sé...no sé qué es esto que siento - y lloraba, apretaba los dientes y sollozaba como nunca se lo permitió, como nunca se lo permitieron.

\- eso que sientes linda - dijo él sin dejar de abrazarle - se llama felicidad -

 _Una gema educada para pelear, no para sentir, debe desarrollar sus instintos más agresivos. Debe saber obedecer y saber destruir. Eso es todo lo que necesita para ser funcional._

 _Nunca en sus miles de años había hecho algo solo por que si, solo por que le gustaba. Y lo había disfrutado tanto que no supo nombrar la emoción que la embargaba._

 _FIN DEL CAPITULO_

Que les ha parecido?

Saludos a todos! Agradezco sus comentarios :D


	4. Tormenta Mental

_Las ordenes de Ágata eran directas; no prisioneros._

 _Mi grupo de cinco Jaspers iría por el flanco izquierdo, las Amatistas por el derecho, los Citrinos solo entrarían de apoyo._

 _Recuerdo que nombrar ese evento como batalla era totalmente iluso, fue una total masacre. Los seres de aquel lejano planeta que se resistían a la ocupación de nuestra raza peleaban desesperados, pero sin ni ningún conocimiento militar, desorganizadamente fueron muriendo uno a uno._

 _Yo capturé a su líder, yo le rompí el cuello. Me condecoraron por ello; felicitaron mi bravura, ,mi entrega, mi instinto de pelea y mi entrega a Homeworld._

 _En ese momento creí que era feliz, y hasta hace unas horas era el momento más feliz de mi vida. Ahora me cuestiono ¿que es la felicidad en realidad?_

Jasper estaba sentada a orilla del mar, hacía rato que Greg se había ido a acostar y varias horas después de lo que la gran gema consideraba un acto de debilidad. Debían ser la una o dos de la mañana.

\- ¿que diablos me pasó? - pensaba

\- Ese humano debió poner algo en esa comida que esta nublando mis sentidos. Es imposible que yo haya...mostrado debilidad. -

Se agarraba la cabeza y sus dedos se perdían entre la gran maleza que era su cabello, respiró profundo. ¿Que era lo que había sentido? ¿era felicidad como había dicho Greg?. Ella ya creía conocer la felicidad. Al derrotar, al vencer, al ganar, al conquistar planetas y solo recordar la llenaba de orgullo; pero por más que le molestara tenia que admitir que no era igual.

El simple hecho de comer ese extraño bocadillo que el humano le había dado le hizo sentir un calor profundo en el pecho, un gozo inexplicable.

"¿Cuando has hecho algo por ti? ¿para ti Jasper? sin ordenes superiores ni mandatos impuestos, piensa, ¿que te gusta?" fueron las palabras que le había dicho Greg antes de ir a dormir, después de que ella le pidiera que la dejara sola al descubrirse mostrándose débil con un potencial enemigo.

\- Me gusta la comida humana - dijo en voz alta y se sorprendió a si misma diciéndolo.

Se acostó en la arena - en homeworld, ya no podría hacerlo - por un segundo su mente pasó los paradigmas impuestos en años de formación y cruzó por su mente el conocer un poco más ese pequeño planeta. Y sonrió.

Luego se sentó de golpe.

\- ¡¿que diablos estoy pensando?! - dijo descompuesta con los dientes apretados, dejando al descubierto sus colmillos.

\- No... seré... una traidora - dijo y sus ojos se agitaban mientras se agarraba la cabeza.

No seré una traidora...una traidora...traidor...

 _ **Flash Back**_

\- Un traidor a nuestro gran imperio es el peor destino que puede tener una gema, no somo nada sin nuestros diamantes, nos debemos a ellas, ellas deciden si morimos o vivimos, si vamos a la guerra. ¡Ellas nos dieron vida! -

\- ¡Salve diamante! - Gritó una multitud de Jaspers recién creadas, lideradas por otras gemas ya con rango.

Horas mas tarde esas Jaspers habían sido llevadas a un campo de batalla ya por rendirse en un planeta extraño a una especie de prueba. Aquella gema que provocara más muertes sería promovida.

Las nuevas gemas arrasaron, destruían a esos seres que eran alargados y delgados sin que opusieran mucha resistencia. Pedían ayuda, suplicaban piedad, protegían a los suyos. Todos fueron destripados.

Allí estaba yo, llena de ímpetu, deseaba ser reconocida lo más pronto posible. Con mis poderosas manos destruí cuellos y me bañe en el líquido azul que de ellos salían.

Yo iba por ese récord. Luego bajé por una colina y vi dos de esos seres protegiendo a una criatura pequeña y azul. Si mataba a los tres, sería indudablemente la ganadora.

\- ¡por favor perdona a mi hijo! ¡ten piedad de él! - dijo aquel ser quien al decir eso se hincó. Yo no iba a detenerme por sentimentalismos. Luego el niño lloró y la madre de quien salia algo líquido de sus ojos lo pegó a su cuerpo diciendo:

\- ya mi pequeño, todo estará bien. Todo va a estar muy bien - Fue la primera vez que vi llorar a alguien.

Y dudé. Sentí algo en el pecho y baje la vista apenada.

\- Gra...gracias señora...es usted... - fue todo lo que dijo aquel ser. Me alcanzaron otras 2 gemas que destrozaron al ser, a su pareja y al niño en un santiamén.

Seres que habían tenido vida, ahora estaban desperdigados por el suelo.

\- ¡Gane! - gruño una de las gemas - ¡seré promovida! -

Y yo me molesté por no haber tenido el valor de hacerlo.

 _ **Fin del Flash Back**_

\- Hace miles de años de eso, y hasta hoy no volví a sentir este sentimiento de estar haciendo algo horrible. Todo por culpa de ese tonto hombre -

\- No hay cambio de planes - Jasper golpeó la arena - es tarde para sentimentalismos; me curo y mi venganza comienza.

 _¿También matarás a Greg?_

Y Jasper se agarró la cabeza nuevamente sacudiéndola

\- Yo...no quiero matarlo - Y metió su cabeza entre sus rodillas, su abundante cabellera se movía con el insistente viento marino.

\- él...ha cuidado de mi, me ha dado más tiempo de vida -

Jasper hizo memoria tratando de recordar cuando había sido la última vez que alguien había sido amable con ella; todo lo que se le venía a la mente eran superiores diciéndole lo inferior que era y golpeándola si hacía algo mal y los que le tenían miedo.

Nadie le había tendido la mano, nadie le había ofrecido...como le llamaba Greg, amistad.

\- ¡maldición! no puedo matarlo. Lo mejor será esperar y ver. También cabe la posibilidad de que solo me este llevando hacía las cristal Gems para hacerme prisionera y por eso me trata bien - en el fondo, Jasper pensaba eso para aliviar la enorme lucha que tenia consigo misma. No podía negar lo cómoda que se encontraba con el humano de pelo largo.

\- veremos que pasa mañana - y se levanto de la orilla y camino de regreso a la fogata que ya se encontraba bastante menguada.

Al llegar iba a proceder a sentarse recostada cerca de la fogata pero, le entró curiosidad, se acercó a la casa de campaña y se paró enfrente de la puerta sin atreverse a entrar. Queria verle.

 _ **Flash Back**_

Greg abrazaba a Jasper. Ella sentada con su rostro con lágrimas y él la abrazaba de pie a la altura de la cabeza. Él pudo sentir su confusión y sintió que su camiseta se mojaba.

\- eso que sientes es felicidad, una conseguida no de la guerra ni de conquistar planetas, si no del simple hecho de comer algo que te gusta, a si de simple y puro -

Jasper sollozo una vez más, puso su gran mano en el pecho del hombre y lo alejó de ella.

\- ¡que le pusiste a mi comida! - le dijo con tono que intentaba ser de enojo pero se oía más a desesperación.

\- Crema - dijo el hombre tranquilamente - y además yo también lo comí por si estas pensando en que te estoy envenenando -

Jasper se puso de pie - No... vuelvas a tocarme - y Jasper se dirigió a la playa. Greg pudo notar que la gema naranja estaba sonrojada.

La vio alejarse

-Ahora resulta que es tímida - pensó - quizá deba valorar un poco más mi vida.

 _ **Fin del Flash Back**_

Jasper por fin se animó y movió la tela de la puerta, la cual no estaba cerrada por dentro. Se asomó como se asoma un gato detrás de una puerta.

Grag dormía boca arriba. Llevaba un pants y su camiseta blanca.

\- él no me tiene ningún miedo - pensó al verlo totalmente dormido. Que él no le tuviera miedo le alegraba. Su vida era un "quien te grita y a quien gritarle" y este individuo no le gritaba, ni tampoco le suplicaba; era muy diferente. Nadie, pero nadie en homeworld la habría ayudado con su gema; los que le temen al verla débil la hubieran eliminado, y para los superiores...eran desechables. Lo volvió a ver y sintió algo cálido en el pecho.

\- ¿te vas a quedar allí toda la noche? - dijo Greg sin abrir los ojos y sin moverse - puedes pasar si gustas, es grande y entras perfectamente -

Jasper se tensó al verse descubierta al grado que su cabello se crispó un poco, se recuperó inmediatamente,

\- yo...solo estaba viendo que mi guía estuviera bien, no quisiera que nada le pasara y no pudiera llegar a mi cura - dijo rudamente pero con un leve sonrojo.

\- Como digas, pero es mucho mejor aqui. No hay viento ni animalitos molestos - dijo Greg

\- Tú eres un animalito molesto - dijo Jasper pasando y quedándose sentada en una esquina con los brazos cruzados.

Greg comenzó a reír ante el involuntario chascarrillo de Jasper.

\- Siéntete como en casa - y Greg dio una vuelta y procedió a seguir durmiendo.

Jasper se quedó pensando esa frase.

 _Como en casa...no...no_

 _...esto es mejor...que casa._

 _Saludos banda. Aquí la actualización. Gracias a los que han comentado y a los Favs._

 _Saludos._


	5. Te mueres tu, me muero yo

Por la orilla de una playa con poca arena y mucha vegetación corría un ser que no pertenecía a este planeta. Medía mas de 2 metros, tenía su cabello blanco y muy largo que se agitaba violentamente en su carrera. En la mano izquierda llevaba dos mochilas. Sobre el hombro y agarrado firmemente llevaba a un hombre de barba ligera y cabello largo café.

\- Jasper, recuerda que tienes que tener tu velocidad controlada o podrías afectar tu gema - dijo él cerca del oído de la gran gema.

\- ¿Te preocupas por mi? - le dijo ella sin mirarlo mientras esquivaba unas palmeras

\- pues...si, ¿es eso malo? - contestó,

Hubo un momento de silencio mientras la gema naranja esquivaba más árboles y arbustos.

\- tengo medido mi rendimiento, no soy tonta, no me voy a exponer. No quiero volver a encogerme de tamaño y verme como esa defectuosa Amatista - dijo Jasper

\- mmm no deberías expresarte así de quien no conoces; Amatista es una muy buena persona - dijo él seriamente,

\- Oh genial, el defensor de las traidoras - replicó Jasper

\- ¿sabes por qué traicionaron al planeta madre? - le preguntó Greg

\- ppff...por cobardes, por que más - contestó la anaranjada,

\- para que las dejaran ser libres - aseveró Greg y continuó - se cansaron de sólo ser repuestos al servicio de reyes en su planeta -

\- son traidoras, le debemos la vida a las diamantes y eso es lo único que debería importar - dijo Jasper entrecerrando sus enormes ojos,

\- sólo recuerda, que en libertad una Perla dejo de ser un sirviente para ser un guerrero, un ingeniero, un artista, y lo hace bien - dijo él - y un Rubí y un Zafiro pudieron ser felices amándose en el poder de la fusión. Son libres, y eso lo vale todo -

El hombre la miró, sonrió y continuó,

\- tu en libertad por ejemplo; podrías conocer la gran variedad de comidas que existen en nuestro planeta -

\- no intentes chantajearme - dijo ella de forma gruñona,

\- ¡pero es verdad! La comida varía según la región y es vaaasta - decía Greg animado -

\- ¡tienes razón! - dijo jasper sonriendo maliciosamente y mostrando sus colmillos - quizá me de por probar a que sabor tienen los humanos -

Greg sintió un escalofrío y dijo

\- te aseguro que no tenemos buen sabor jajaja - rió nerviosamente,

Jasper lo volteó a ver y lanzó una carcajada,

\- tranquilo, no me comería a mi guía...aún - lo volvió a ver y volvió a reír,

\- aah...no es gracioso Jas - dijo él tallándose la nuca.

\- oh si que lo es - replicó ella sonriendo.

Hubo un rato de silencio. Ya habían vuelto a lo que era arena, la vegetación se había alejado. Corrían por una vasta zona despejada a orilla del mar.

Jasper preguntó súbitamente;

\- me hablaste de la Perla y sus habilidades adquiridas, y también de la fusión y su "amor", igual defendiste a la morada pero ¿que pasa con el cuarzo al que le dicen Steven? ¿El es Rose Cuarzo? ¿Qué es él? -

Greg no respondió, en cambio le señaló un lugar adelante donde había un lugar para acampar.

\- Aún puedo avanzar un poco más - dijo ella.

\- el mapa muestra que después de este claro hay pura vegetación espesa casi hasta llegar a nuestro destino, lo mejor será parar aquí y continuar mañana de corrido. Además menciona que hay un lago cerca - dijo él en un tono serio, lo cual Jasper notó. La anaranjada hizo una mueca y se dirigió al lugar.

Greg comenzó con los preparativos, levantó la casa, sacó una sartén y algunas latas y sobres.

\- Jasper ¿podrias ir por leña? Son objetos parecidos a esto - le dijo mostrándole un trozo de madera - debe haber mucho de aquel lado -

Jasper fue sin decir más. Regreso momentos después con dos grandes cargas.

\- vaya, es bastante, ponles por allá por favor - dijo Greg

Jasper los colocó donde se lo pidieron, se sentó y mientras observaba al hombre en su faena, le comentó;

\- no me respondiste lo que te pregunté -

Greg acomodaba los leños. Tenía rostro serio.

\- Steven es un híbrido entre humano y gema - dijo él.

\- algo así había entendido la vez que atacamos por primera vez, sin embargo no lo entiendo ¿como puede ser posible semejante cosa? -

\- Rose Cuarzo dejo su forma física para poder concebir a Steven - dijo Greg aún en la tarea de los leños,

\- pfff que estupidez - dijo la gema.

De pronto Greg había dejo caer los leños, se acercó a Jasper y le habló de frente visiblemente molesto;

\- ese fue un acto de amor supremo al que no cualquiera hubiera accedido, ella quería un hijo y dio su vida por tenerlo, si tu no entiendes lo que es amor y autosacrificio o no te interesa esta bien pero respeta a quienes si lo valoran -

\- ¿y ahora por que tanta seriedad? - dijo ella despreocupadamente,

\- ¡por que Steven es mi hijo! ¡Y Rose Cuarzo fue mi esposa! Y si quieres seguir con esto te prohíbo que insultes su memoria -

Greg se retiró molesto con destino a una rocas que daban hacían el mar dejando una Jasper atónita.

\- Greg y Rose Cuarzo...concibieron al híbrido...el hombre con el que había estado viajando, fue pareja sentimental de la gran guerrillera Rose y ella dejó su forma física para tener un hijo... con él -

Sentado en una roca, observando ese infinito azul en el horizonte que nos regala el océano, Greg Universe sentía el viento acariciar un dolor en su pecho.

Sabía que la gema atigrada no entendería y no se mostraría amable al llegar al tema de Rose y Steven. Pero llegado el momento no soportó. Sea quien sea no le dejaría insultar la memoria de su esposa o la existencia de su hijo.

\- Greg - se oyó una voz detrás del hombre.

\- que pasa - dijo él secamente,

\- yo...mira...- Jasper suspiro, de verdad le costaba trabajo - como tu dijiste hay cosas que no entiendo, muchas, y sinceramente no alcanzo a imaginar por que alguien haría algo como lo que hizo Rose Cuarzo.

Pero la conocí, y la respeté como la gran estratega y luchadora que fue. Si alguien como ella tomó una decisión como esa debió ser por una razón muy poderosa. Una razón que aún no comprendo, pero que respeto -

Greg volteó a ver a la gran gema la cual le desvió la mirada. Greg sonrió levemente.

\- Gracias por la disculpa Jasper -

\- no...no me disculpaba humano - dijo ella sonrojada,

Ambos se vieron, ambos sonrieron.

Luego un estruendo salió del mar sacándolos del momento y una gema corrupta saltó sobre Jasper, era de su mismo tamaño con tres brazos, uno de ellos enorme y surgía justo donde debería tener su cabeza.

Jasper fue tomada por sorpresa, la mano iba directo a su cabeza y ya no alcanzaba a moverse. Greg brincó de la roca y la empujo quedando debajo de la gran mano, la cual lo estrelló en la arena.

Ante la segunda oportunidad, Jasper enfureció como nunca,

\- ¡TUUUU! SI LE HICISTE ALGO TE ARRANCARÉ CADA PARTE DE TU GEMA - Invocó su casco y se lanzó contra la gema dándole un golpe certero y poderoso en el centro que deshizo a la corrupta.

Apareció otra y luego otra.

Una a una las fue derribando sin problemas, la anaranjada peleaba como una fiera. Jasper bufaba, cuando se dio cuenta que ninguna gema más aparecería, desapareció su casco y fue donde Greg. Lo levantó en brazos, estaba inconsciente y sangraba un poco de la cabeza.

\- ¡Oye tu! ¡No se te ocurra morirte me oyes! - y lo sacudió un poco esperando reaccionara; pero no hubo nada.

\- ¡Greg! ¡despierta no estés jugando o me molestaré ne serio! - ella comenzó a sentir una presión en el pecho, corrió con él en brazos a la casa de campaña y lo acostó adentro, le puso una almohada. Se desesperaba.

\- Que debo hacer...que debo hacer...quizá, quizá necesita comer - y torpemente sacó de la maleta de refrigerios una lata que ella había visto que el abría, no la pudo abrir, la lanzó contra una palmera, regresó donde Greg y se sentó a su lado.

Lo miró.

\- A diferencia tuya, no tengo idea de como cuidarte - dijo ella y sintió que un calor se le desbordaba del pecho, que subía por su garganta y escapaba por sus ojos. Lo tomó suavemente y lo recostó en sus piernas. Entonces al ver su rostro que estaba apoyado en ella, vio la sangre, tomó una camiseta que estaba en una maleta y le secó la frente, entonces descubrió la fea herida que se había hecho, instintivamente le colocó en ese lugar la tela.

\- No te mueras Greg - dijo ella con tristeza,

\- Nunca conocí a nadie como tu - dijo y acarició su cabello - y no sé si exista alguien más como tú -

Greg abrió los ojos lentamente,

\- ¿Estas... llorando Jas? - dijo el con algo de dificultad,

Ella volteó a verlo y sonrió ampliamente mostrando sus colmillos,

\- Esa es una sonrisa que no te había visto - dijo él pero ya no dijo más, ella lo abrazó y lo llevó a su pecho.

Greg estaba consternado, podía sentir el aroma a madera y fruta de la gran gema mientras se perdía en su cabello, ella lo abrazaba fuerte pero sin lastimarlo. El también la abrazó y aprovecho la cercanía para ver de cerca su gema. Necesitaba nuevos "vendajes". Luego de ese pensamiento, el viejo rockero se dio cuenta de la situación:

Estaba esa gema sentada en su cabaña en medio de una playa solitaria, abrazándolo hacia ella, completamente pegado a ella, podía sentir su calor e inclusive su bien dotada anatomía que comenzó a sonrojarle, decidió mejor no moverse para no tocar involuntariamente más de lo permitido.

Pero ella no lo soltaba, ¿por que?, él sabia que ella estaba confundida, estaba tratando de escapar de los miles de años de formación. El había estado mostrándole las cosas buenas de este planeta. ¿En que momento le había llegado a apreciar tanto?

Y es que Greg, aunque sabía mucho sobre las gemas, no se había dado cuenta que la gema anaranjada, nunca había sido tratada con respeto, con cariño, con consideración ni con amor, y eso había empezado a causar un gran efecto. Un efecto quizá no esperado.

Jasper se sintió inmensamente sola al pensar que él había muerto, y en ese momento ella se dio cuenta que comenzaba a sentir algo que le quemaba por dentro, por ese humano de cabello largo. Simplemente no quería separarse de él.

\- ¿como te sientes? - preguntó ella

\- Mejor de lo que me veo - le contesto él, aún perdido en aquella maleza blanca - pero tu necesitas una curación a tu gema, las cintas comienzan a caerse,

\- Deja de preocuparte por mi, temí que murieras y...y no me llevases a mi cura - dijo ella justificándose. Luego separó el abrazo y colocó a un inmóvil Greg con su cabeza apoyada en sus grandes piernas.

Estuvieron así un rato sin decir nada hasta que Greg se incorporó y le ordenó a Jasper,

\- Acuéstate -

\- para que - dijo ella

\- Necesitas que te cure tu gema, ya las cintas que tienes se están cayendo y puedes sufrir un ataque - sentenció él y la gema no tuvo opciones, se acostó cuan larga era y Greg se dispuso a cortar su cinta y cortar pequeñas tiras de diferentes medidas.

Se colocó a la altura de su cabeza y procedió a quitarle la cinta mas pequeña que estaba en la base de su gema. Luego con mucho cuidado quitó la segunda.

La primera vez que Greg hizo esa curación Jasper estaba inconsciente, en esta ocasión era diferente y la gran gema comenzó a notar que en determinado momento el rostro de Greg se encontraba muy cerca de el de ella. Comenzó a sentir una presión en la parte alta del estómago y un nerviosismo extraño cada vez que él se acercaba a colocar con un cuidado muy tierna cada cinta nueva. Comenzó a sentir un extraño calor al ver su rostro totalmente concentrado en lo que hacía.

Greg estaba ensimismado en su tarea, y cuando llego a la parte ancha de la gema, se dio cuenta que estaba muy cerca de la boca de Jasper, volvió a notar sus labios gruesos y en ese momento volteo a ver sus ojos, ella le estaban viendo fijamente. Y sintió un calor en el pecho y se hipnotizó. Los seres humanos tenemos un segundo en donde el cerebro se desconecta y fue en ese momento en donde, perdido en sus grandes ojos naranja, en su aroma y en sus labios, se le ocurrió la idea de robarle un beso. Se sintió como un adolescente. No lo hizo.

Jasper estaba perdida igual, tenia ganas de volver a abrazar a Greg, y sentir el calor de su cuerpo en el suyo.

\- ¿en que estoy pensando? - pensó la anaranjada e hizo por pararse

\- Ya...ya casi acabo Jasper - y procedió a colocar la última de las cintas en la parte ancha de la gema de Jasper.

\- Listo - el ya iba a quitarse pero Jasper, nerviosa por la situación volvió a tratar de pararse de golpe sacándolo de balance, haciendo que cayera en pleno sobre el pecho de la anaranjada, quedando sus rostros bastante cerca, se vieron dos segundos,

\- Greg - dijo ella volteando la mirada - siento algo...no sé que es, pero es diferente a como me sentí con la comida que me diste.

Al hombre se le erizo la piel. ¡Ella se veía tierna!

\- es...algo que te explicaré luego ¿Si? - he intento salirse de esa situación pero ella lo abrazó manteniendole,

\- ¿Por que se siente tan bien...cuando tu estas cerca? ¿por que se sienten tan bien tus manos? - le pregunto con una seriedad que sus ojos reflejaron, una curiosidad real de saber que sentía. Él notó que sus manos estaban en la cintura de ella, Greg pudo notar que el cuerpo de la gema era firme, atletico.

Haciendo uso de toda su fortaleza, Greg recuperó la cordura y le sonrió dicendole:

\- Te prometo explicartelo todo, pero debemos comenzar a prender la fogata que se hace de noche - y se acercó y le dio un beso en su gema.

Jasper abrió la boca levemente y jaló aire cuando el lo hizo. Se ruborizó muchísimo.

\- ¿Que...que fue eso? - dijo ella

\- Eso fue un beso - respondió él,

\- Te lo explicaré más tarde - y se safó del abrazo saliendo de la casa de campaña.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

Un capitulo más. Están por llegar al templo donde se pondrán las cosas candentes.

Dejen sus comentarios y opiniones. Saludos a todos en especial Soulinger Shidiraku Dragneel lxurdes

Nos vemos en el próximo.

Hibiky Wolf


	6. Como yo lo veo

Una vez que Greg salió de la casa de campaña Jasper comenzó a tranquilizarse, y como suele pasar, de inmediato aparecen las incómodas preguntas.

\- ¿Qué diablos me está pasando? - se cuestionó en medio de aquel refugio improvisado. Su corazón seguía un tanto acelerado y ella comenzó a razonar sus deseos.

¿por qué motivo no quería que él se fuera? ¿Por qué motivo dejó se le escaparan las lágrimas cuando pensó en que él podía morir?

Ella debería estar pensando en su venganza, en eliminar a las cristal gems y luego regresar con diamante amarillo victoriosa. Pero no.

Luego pensó en sus cálidas manos en su cintura y volvió a ruborizarse ligeramente, inconscientemente se tocó la cintura.

-Debo estar perdiendo la razón - pensó y alejó todo lo ocurrido de su mente, lo principal era sanar. Luego... luego ya tomaría una decisión.

Afuera Greg no estaba mejor, no estaba nada mejor.

\- ¿Acaso yo...le...?... Nooo no puede ser - pensaba mientras terminaba de encender la fogata, lo negaba pero ya era innegable. Al parecer la gema naranja, a la cual le estaba enseñando a disfrutar de las cosas de la tierra, estaba estrenando un nuevo sentimiento; hacía él.

Cabe mencionar que dicha cuestión le asustaba y a la vez le provocaba emoción, una que no había sentido en muchos años.

\- yo...yo no se tampoco que me pasa - pensaba mientras los leños comenzaban a arder iluminando su rostro.

La tarde ya casi cambiaba de nombre y el fuego realizaba su danza nuevamente.

\- Me dirán loco - pensó el hombre - pero cuando ella no está peleando, cuando esta seria, confundida, curiosa, cuando esta tranquila, es realmente hermosa -

Se retiró un poco, saco de una maleta un cambió de ropa y se dirigió nuevamente a la casa de campaña, iba a llamar cuando la gran gema salió.

Se vieron un par de segundos hasta que Greg por fin dijo:

\- voy a tomar un baño a una laguna aquí cerca, ya sabes, lavarme las heridas de la batalla de hoy -

\- esta bien - dijo ella con poco interés para luego agregar - oye Greg, ¿faltara mucho para que lleguemos? -

\- mañana para esta hora ya deberemos estar allí con tu gema recuperada - menciono él tranquilamente,

Ella sonrió escépticamente - si, me imagino -

Y se dirigió a la playa bastante seria. Greg se le quedo viendo un momento luego se dirigió hacia lo que en realidad era un pequeño estanque detrás de unas palmeras.

Jasper sabía que las Cristal Gems no la recibirían bien. Quizá, con la ayuda de Greg pudiera negociar una tregua pero ¿y si no?, ella iba en inferioridad de condiciones, no sostendría una pelea con ninguna de ellas debido a su gema, se vería en la necesidad de huir.

-Ya a estas alturas no tengo nada que perder - pensaba viendo el cielo estrellado.

\- No volveré a casa y quizá ni siquiera recobre la salud - estaba empezando a deprimirse, regresó a ella la idea de destruirse. Y es que las gemas guerreras mantenían un honor muy firme, morir antes de ser un lastre.

\- Seguiré al humano a donde vaya, al final es lo único bueno que me ha pasado aquí, si tengo que pelear moriré en batalla y será digno - se recostó en la arena, cerró los ojos. Luego los abrió de súbito y se puso de pie mientras decía - y si he de morir por lo menos averiguaré que diablos me está pasando -

Mientras tanto Greg se refrescaba en ese estanque,

\- que fraude, el mapa decía que era una laguna - decía mientras se apoyaba en la orilla de aquel cuerpo de agua. Y es que una vez entrando la profundidad era evidente, el no se despegaba de la orilla, al parecer al centro era bastante profundo.

\- Es increíble que haya agua dulce tan cerca - y se sumergía totalmente para salir y sacudir la cabeza.

Luego imagino de golpe los labios y ojos de la gema atigrada y contuvo la respiración, sus orejas se pusieron rojas,

\- quizá deba empezar a manejar una sana distancia, independientemente de lo que ella pueda sentir, esto no funciona por donde le veas - dijo mientras se daba la vuelta para cruzar sus brazos en la orilla y colocar su rostro, se veía un tanto melancólico - es una gema de guerra, es el enemigo de las cristal gem, aun hay posibilidad de que nos traicione y de por si va a ser una plática bastante difícil cuando lleguemos, ahora me imagino diciendo "chicas, steven, les presento a mi nueva novia: Jasper, la quiero mucho y nada podrá separarnos" jajaja que estupidez -

Luego pensó - que estupidez...yo hablando de tener una novia-gema y lo más probable es que ella solo esté confundida con todo lo nuevo que está viviendo, una vez que se integre conocerá muchas más cosas interesantes que un viejo de barba descuidada -

Entonces se sintió un iluso, se reprochó por esas pensamientos tontos.

Algo se movió en la maleza, pero Greg, hundido en sus pensamientos simplemente no lo notó.

Unos 15 minutos después Greg regresaba donde la fogata con un pantalón corto café y una camiseta negra con una imagen de un cubo rubick, , nuevamente puso la ropa que había usado antes a secar, se sorprendió al ver a la gema anaranjada apoyada en una palmera de espaldas a la fogata,

\- Jasper, ¿que haces allí? -

\- Greg, ¿que es una novia? - pregunto ella sin salir de la penumbra

Al rockero le tomó por sorpresa la pregunta, se quedo quieto en su lugar, luego respondió:

\- bueno, viene siendo la pareja romántica de un hombre cuando ambos deciden estar juntos por que están, bueno, enamorados -

\- entiendo, así como esa Rubí y ese Zafiro que hacen todo por estar juntas y se procuran la una a la otra ¿ellas son novias? - dijo Jasper

\- Si, exactamente como ellas, nunca mejor explicado - dijo él riendo,

\- Siempre consideré ese comportamiento como algo estúpido - dijo ella como escupiendo la última parte,

Greg se puso serio y agregó - pues es algo hermoso, no deberías decir que es estúpido - y procedió a la casa de campaña,

-Que curioso - dijo ella, él se detuvo - me pides a mi que respete lo que llamas a amor, mientras hipócritamente dices que sería estúpido que fuera tu novia... -

Greg abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, ella lo había escuchado,

\- no entiendo bien el concepto - continuó Jasper, quien aún con el enojo denotaba melancolía en sus palabras - pero logro entender que es cuando te preocupas por alguien, cuando quieres que este bien, que no le pase nada, que no se aleje, no se bien ni que implica todo eso pero no creo que lo que tú has hecho por mí ni lo que he hecho por ti sea estúpido -  
\- Jasper yo... -

\- aunque, viéndolo bien tienes razón, siempre fue una estupidez que yo considerará siquiera el compartir eso que tanto pregonas - ella se movió de la palmera y se pudo frente a él, su rostro se veía serio pero triste - fui hecha para pelear y destruir, no para querer a nadie -

\- Jasper escucha... -

\- ¡NO! - dijo ella alzando la voz - ¡y no te voy a perdonar nunca que me hayas hecho pensar lo contrario! ¡Tu hiciste que considerara la posibilidad de querer! - Jasper no estaba furica, estaba dolida, en sus ojos Greg alcanzó a ver asomo de lágrimas - ¡Si te parecía una estupidez sólo tenías que dejarme destruirme haya donde nos conocimos y no verme hacer el ridículo! -

\- Jasper es que tu no entiendes... -

\- ¿¡Dime que no entiendo!?, ¡debí verme ridícula con mi tamaño, mis facciones y mi carácter intentando demostrar algo de cariño!, alguien como yo solo esta hecha para matar - y del ojo derecho de Jasper bajo una lágrima que corrió hasta su barbilla.

\- Jasper, perdoname, yo...yo no quise lastimarte ni que te sintieras así - Greg se sentía infinitamente culpable

\- yo...yo nunca diría que lo que tú sientes es una estupidez, tu sabes que no soy así -

\- No te creo, te escuché claramente - respondió ella, se limpió la lágrima y dijo firmemente:

\- esto se acabó, no quiero ni necesito ninguna cura, de todas formas tus amigas de cristal jamás me perdonarán y me destruirán apenas me vean, ya para mi no hay ni futuro, ni lugar -

Jasper dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia el mar,

\- es...espera, ¡a donde vas! - gritó Greg

\- ya es algo que no te incumbe humano - respondió ella sin verlo,

Jasper llevaba varios pasos cuando sintió que la abrazaban por la cintura,

\- espera, no te vayas, ¡podemos curarte! - dijo Greg pegado a la espalda de la gran gema, la cual lo tomó de un brazo y lo lanzó hacia atrás. Greg rodó en la arena,

Jasper siguió caminando hacia el mar, la noche lo lograba todo en el horizonte, las luna en el cielo brillaba con luz de plata. Jasper se comenzó a arrancar las tiras de cinta de su gema.

Ella ya no era una guerrera de homeworld, ella ya no era una enviada de Yellow Diamond, ella era una roca quebrada y olvidada en un planeta cualquiera. Cumpliría su destino...de pronto alguien la agarró del brazo,

\- ¡no hagas eso! ¡Te dañaras más! - Greg colgaba de su brazo, ella lo sacudió nuevamente el rodó una vez más. Volvió a quitarse tiras hasta que sintió nuevamente a Greg colgarse de su brazo,

\- ¡que no lo hagas necia, vas a acabar con tu vida si sigues así! - Greg tenía raspones en la cara, Jasper lo vio en la penumbra y volvió a sacudirse fácilmente al hombre quien cayó varios metros atrás,

Le quedaban sólo las tiras base en su gema, las que sostenían toda la estructura.

\- pase mucho tiempo sumergida en ese océano, y por mucho tiempo pensé sería mi tumba. Es curioso que al final si lo será - se arrancaría las últimas tiras y desaparecería en el mar donde volvería a la nada, y todo habría terminado,

De pronto sintió que alguien le jalaba el pelo como escalando su espalda, era Greg que haciendo un gran esfuerzo llegó al cuello de Jasper y se colgó de él,

\- ¡¿que crees que haces sueltame de una vez?! - le gritó la gema naranja pero en esa posición no lo alcanzaba bien como para lanzarlo está vez bien lejos,

\- ¡no te voy a soltar aunque me mates! ¡Eres alguien especial y valiosa y no voy a dejar que te destruyas! - le respondió él,

\- ¡eso hubieras pensado antes de burlarte de mi! - dijo ella molesta - ¡déjame morir con dignidad! -

\- ¡no hay dignidad en la muerte si no en la vida! - le contestó Greg con fuerza,

Jasper se enfureció, se agachó, dio un pequeño salto y se saco a Greg quien en vuelta de campana cayó de espaldas a la arena quedándose sin aire de los pulmones al azotar fuertemente. Se retorció de dolor.

Jasper lo vió, se dio la vuelta y continuó hacia el mar,

\- ¿sabes...sabes...por...que dije...que el que fueras - Greg agarró aire - mi novia era...era una estupidez? -

Ella se detuvo, el viento movía su largo cabello albino,

\- por que eso te parece, una tontería, algo absurdo - dijo ella secamente,

\- ¡SI! ¡Es verdad! - dijo el con dificultad,

\- por lo menos lo aceptas - dijo Jasper

\- pero no es por ti, si no por...mi -dijo él,  
\- ¿que quieres decir con eso Greg? -dijo Jasper sin voltear,

\- ...pues es...¡pues por que soy un anciano!... Imaginando...que estoy en mis 20's, cuando en realidad es que yo soy el ridiculo - tomó aire nuevamente - Y... estaba pensando en ti como mi pareja...en ti...quien eres una gema grande, fuerte, magnífica... Presentándote a las cristal gems, a Steven...¿que tontería no? Aah - se llevó la mano a un costado, quizá se rompió una costilla o dos, Jasper se volteó y se acercó a él, estaba profundamente conmocionada por lo que acababa de escuchar - en este planeta a mi edad, es absurdo que piense en alguien como tú, para un romance... -

\- como...¿como puedo saber que no me mientes? - preguntó Jasper viéndolo con confusión,

\- si no pensara que eres grandiosa, hermosa y valiosa, no estuviera aquí tirado tratando de evitar que comentas el peor error de tu vida - y Greg enterró la cara en la arena.

De los ojos de Jasper salieron dos grandes lágrimas, sollozó una, dos veces allí bajo la penumbra que deja la luna mientras las olas del mar cantaban a lo lejos.

Al final quizá si era querida, y, como es su naturaleza, quizá había matado a quien la apreció.

...

\- No...no no no no ¡Greg dime que hacer como te ayudo! - gritó Jasper, no dejaría morir a la persona que cree que ella es valiosa así tuviera que morir ella,

\- Llevame a la casa de campaña, allí...allí tengo vendas - dijo él, y si me desmayo te prohíbo irte -

Y ella sonrió.

 _A partir de ahora, tu verdadero problema va a ser que no me separaré de ti, jamás..._

 ** _FIN DEL CAPITULO_**

Holaaaa saludos a aquellos que siguen está transmisión, un capítulo más, este me quedo largo.

En el próximo continúan su viaje y descubrirán un poco más el uno del otro. Se portaran mal en el camino? O llegarán peleados? Ya veremos xD

Gracias por su comentarios y sugerencias.

Soulinger en efecto, no hay jasperxgreg así que me animé a este.

lxurdes así es, de pronto Jasper es como una adolescente descubriendolo todo.

Selpharion aquí está la actualizacióoon

Riko Rojas lento pero segurooo

Pirata: pues si si la inicié la terminaré

DragShot Saludos Draag, y si, batallo con la redacción con este fic más que con los otros no se bien por que. Trataremos de mejorarlo.

Saludos a todos.

Hibiky Wolf

Gendou Uribe


	7. Bajo el cielo de la costa

La luna brillaba en el cielo. Una que otra nube se dejaba ver azul profundo por el contraste en el cielo quien también azul, bajaba sus tonalidades gracias al brillo del astro aparentemente nocturno.

En aquella playa lejana, corría una gema con un hombre en brazos por la arena con dirección tierra adentro, ella llevaba su carga pegándola a su pecho como algo que no quisiera soltar nunca. No corría muy veloz para no agitarle. Era la segunda vez en menos de 24 horas que ella realizaba esa labor.

El rostro de la gema estaba serio, pero en realidad tenía una presión en la boca del estómago producto de la culpa.

"Te prohíbo que te vayas" había dicho él y ella... se sintió feliz.

Ella, quien solo recibía órdenes de altos mandos. Ella que acostumbraba a actuar de la forma que más le placiera, ella quien daba órdenes no las recibía, ella que era un líder nato.

\- ¿por qué habría de obedecerle? - pensaba - es solo un humano -

y luego de pronto - claro, porque él no quiere que yo muera - y se sintió feliz.

Jasper comenzaba a admitir que se estaba dejando llevar por lo que sentía. Sus sentimientos estaban cayendo como bola de nieve en una colina y cada vez iba ser más difícil detenerse,

\- bah, cuando me han importado las cosas, siempre he hecho lo que he querido y esta vez no será la excepción; voy a quedarme con el humano hasta que las circunstancias lo permitan, al final, ya no tengo otro lugar al que volver - pensó y sonrió con la cara de maldad que suele poner.

Jasper llegó hasta la fogata y entró a la casa de campaña, donde recostó a Greg. Él abrió los ojos lentamente, ella se le acercó mucho al rostro y le preguntó:

\- ¿cómo te sientes Greg? ¿Te lastime mucho? - y frunció un poco su cara entre apenada y molesta,

\- Me duele el cuerpo solamente y tengo sospecha de que puedo tener algún hueso roto en el pecho por eso no me muevo mucho, pero no voy a morir Jasper -

\- eso es una buena noticia - luego desvió la mirada de él - yo, yo lo siento mucho por todo. Es...es difícil todo esto ¿sabes? no sé cómo sentirme, de pronto tengo la idea de que estoy volviéndome loca y que esto es una trampa y...no sé - Dijo ella con dificultad,

\- me imagino, pero siempre que tengas esas ideas, piensa en que yo no voy a dejarte sola. Te vas a recuperar y entonces podrás hacer lo que quieras. Claro, siempre y cuando no sean maldades jeje -

\- no...ya te dije que no - dijo ella sonriendo levemente,

Greg le pidió una de las mochilas, luego indicó que sacara una cajita blanca en donde venían vendas, gasas, algodón y líquidos extraños. De allí, le pidió a Jasper que humedeciera un pedazo de algodón en alcohol y le fuera limpiando cada una de las heridas.

Lo que siguió a continuación fue una oda a la torpeza; Jasper regó el alcohol, rompió la bolsa de los algodones, se enredó con las vendas, lanzó la mochila enojada al otro lado de la tienda y dio la espalda a Greg molesta, quedando sentada viendo a una de las paredes de la casa de campaña.

\- Esas rudimentarias herramientas de curación son estúpidas - dijo con los brazos cruzados haciendo en realidad, un berrinche,

A pesar del dolor, a Greg le hacía mucha gracia la torpeza y la actitud de ella - Jasper ...es solo que nunca los habías usado, para empezar, solo agarra el algodón suavemente y mójalo con la botella de alcohol, suuuaaaveee -

Ella volvió a girarse hacia él, tomo suavemente la pequeña botella pegó el algodón a la boquilla y lo mojó,

\- ¿Así está bien? -

\- si - contestó él - ahora ponlo suavemente en todas las heridas que tengo en brazo y rostro por favor -

Ella con cautela puso el algodón con el líquido en la frente de él y lo sintió estremecerse,

\- esto te lastima - dijo ella retirándose un poco,

\- sí, pero es necesario para que estas heridas sanen pronto y no se infecten - le dijo mirándola, Jasper continuó con algo de angustia al verlo quejarse,

Le limpió los brazos, cambió de algodón, le limpio el rostro. Al terminar hizo una pregunta que en su vida había mencionado y nunca creyó preguntar:

\- ¿Te sientes mejor? -

\- Si, gracias a ti linda -

Ella se ruborizó un poco. Él continuó,

\- Ahora necesito que me ayudes a pararme - a lo cual la gema lo tomó de la espalda y lo levantó fácilmente, una vez de pie, Greg comentó,

\- ¿ves eso? se llaman vendas y sirven para hacer presión a algunas partes del cuerpo que requieren esa atención, vas por favor a, como decirlo, envolverme en esas vendas -

\- e..esta bien pero por favor guíame, no tengo idea de cómo hacer esto - contesto ella algo temerosa,

\- Claro, pero primero ayúdame a sacarme la camiseta -

Ella se agachó un poco y tomo la parte baja de la camiseta de Greg, él levantó los brazos con un poco de dolor y ella lentamente sacó la prenda; Jasper se sintió francamente rara al terminar de sacar dicha ropa, lo vio sin camiseta y su sonrojo subió a nivel dos. De pronto, la gema puso su mano en el pecho del hombre tocándolo,

\- a veces se me olvida que ustedes no pueden generar su ropa, si no que la crean y se la ponen - y la mano de Jasper pasó por el pecho de él hasta su vientre, luego volvió a subir. Cabe mencionar que en realidad ella estaba curioseando el cuerpo de él, tomando en cuenta el nivel de confianza que le tenía, pero Greg empezaba a, bueno, a ponerse la piel de gallina,

\- Para Jasper - le dijo el viejo rockero - aún tienes que ponerme la venda - le dijo mientras su piel se erizaba por el contacto suave de ella,

La gema anaranjada quitó la mano apenada y siguió las indicaciones de Greg y le colocó la venda a la altura del pecho aferrándola por la parte de los hombros. Cuando terminó, quedo de espaldas a él, le preguntó,

\- ¿eso sería todo? -

\- para mí sí, faltas tú - dijo Greg pero bien no había terminado de hablar cuando sintió que alguien lo abrazaba suavemente desde atrás, era increíble como alguien de la fuerza y complexión de Jasper pudiera brindar un abrazo tan suave y cálido.

\- Nunca te quise lastimar - le dijo cerca del oído, el volvió a sentir su aroma a madera y fruta, su cabello que le tocaba los hombros y caía por su espalda, el rostro de ella muy cerca del suyo, sus brazos que eran suaves, su pecho en pleno en la espalda.

\- Lo sé Jasper, yo creo en ti - Greg se dio la vuelta y la tomó del rostro, ella lagrimeaba sintiéndose culpable,

\- Estoy bien y estoy contigo, pronto llegaremos y te curarás, de eso me encargo yo -

-Mientras este contigo - dijo ella suavemente, solo para ellos- sé que estaré bien, confío en ti Greg - y ella le besó la nariz como él había hecho con ella unas horas atrás,

Greg sintió un calor emanando de ambos, luego la penumbra, luego el silencio y la respiración, luego el aroma, luego su rostro y sus ojos de iris amarilla-naranja encencerrados y la cabaña y todo se vuelve afrodisíaco cuando estas así de cerca de alguien que te gusta. Si, la gema anaranjada le gustaba y no lo podía negar. Greg respiró profundo y acerco su rostro un milímetro al de ella para ver su reacción, y ella no se movió del lugar, el avanzó un poco más.

Alcanzaba a distinguir su rostro en la penumbra, era increíble, pero ella lo miraba con ese rostro tan lejano a la Jasper de guerra.

Jasper tenía una rodilla en el suelo a fin de estar a la altura de él y pensaba, ¿en que se había convertido el abrazo?, ¿por qué le beso la nariz? ¿por qué no se alejaba y que era esa emoción tan fuerte en su pecho? no era miedo, era algo como pena, pero a la vez gozo y ansiedad y estaba paralizada.

Ella quería que el humano le volviera a besar como en la tarde; ese acontecimiento le marcaba un antes y un después.

Él le acarició el rostro,

\- eres muy bonita Jasper -

\- Siempre me han dicho lo contrario - dijo ella con tristeza y culpa - pero yo nunca procuré mejorarlo, siempre engendré odio y rencor a donde fui... -

Ya no pudo seguir hablando, Greg había roto la distancia que les quedaba por cubrir para sellar los labios de la gema guerrera con los suyos. Sintió la calidez de esos labios gruesos, se separó ligeramente para buscar mejor acomodo y continuar.

Jasper primero abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, ¿que pasaba?, esto era diferente, luego sintió la fuerza de él al pegarse más a ella y profundizar,

\- ¿Qué toca mis labios? - pensó mientras Greg convertía el beso inocente en un beso de adultos abriéndose paso entre los labios de ella,

Jasper cerró los ojos y se dejó ir como quien es sacado del infierno al lugar más placentero del mundo, en brazos de la persona amada.

Cuando se separaron, el debió tomar aire y ella sintió sus labios húmedos.

Él le volvió a tomar el rostro y le dijo cariñosamente,

\- tengo que curar tu gema, tiene pocas cintas ya -

\- créeme, has hecho más por mí que solo curar mi gema - le dijo Jasper, luego lo abrazó y se acostaron juntos, ella acostada boca arriba, el un poco encima de ella a la altura de su rostro.

\- Descansa - le dijo ella - mañana curas mi gema, hoy me toca cuidarte yo -

\- Esta bien, la verdad, si lo necesito - dijo él, y es que en realidad si estaba bastante agotado por los golpes recibidos a lo largo de este tan largo día.

Él besó su gema y se acomodó pegado a ella,

\- Atrevido - le dijo ella sonriendo y lo abrazó a ella.

Esa noche Greg descanso como nunca, se sintió joven otra vez,

y ella sintió paz, por primera vez en miles de años.

FIN DEL CAPITULO

Saludos a todos los que comentan. Que tengan bonita noche.

Riko Rojas Sii y eso estoy haciendo, aprovechando a Jasper XD

Abeldrigo 1.- Es muy fácil en carretera que no conoces perderte mas de 70 Km. El lugar del que venía Greg era algo retirado.

2.- El plátano con crema asado al carbón se usa mucho en mi tierra Tabasco para acompañar las carnes asadas y es ricooo

3.- Pues es que ya no le importaba ni siquiera vivir por creer que ya no tenia objetivos.

Selpharion jeje se vera en su momentooo

Soulinger Garnet...aún no sé que vaya a pasar

lxurdes See, una dama enojada al fin y al cabo.

Hasta el proximooo

HIBIKY WOLF


	8. El Fin del Camino

Jasper despertó temprano esa mañana; se sorprendió al darse cuenta que se había quedado profundamente dormida, siendo ella afín de estar alerta a toda hora.

Se sentó, no vio a Greg; debió levantarse mucho antes para recoger todo. Luego recordó todo.

De su enojo y decepción, de como pretendía acabar con su vida, de como él le había impedido que lo hiciera, luego de golpe abrió los ojos ampliamente y se tocó los labios; ¿que había ocurrido anoche?, notó igual que su gema estaba con cinta nuevamente.

Se levantó y salió de la casa de campaña, se encontró con la fogata apagada y todo recogido. No encontró a Greg en la zona. Cuando divisó a la playa, vio sentado en unas piedras al hombre,

¿Qué haría allí? se cuestionaba. El viento marino movía el cabello de él y en su rostro se podía vislumbrar la paz, la tranquilidad que te da una conciencia tranquila. Ella se dio cuenta que el descanso de la noche anterior se debía a que él le contagiaba esa paz. Luego sintió como si fuera un golpe de una bola de acero en su cabeza, la inevitable comparación. Sus manos estaban llenas de víctimas inocentes, muchas más de la que ella quisiera aceptar.

¿Se merecía un ser como ella, la paz de alguien como Greg?

\- ¡Buenos días linda! - le sonrió un Greg desde lejos quien agitaba su mano sacándole de sus pensamientos. Ella agito tímidamente la mano, y luego se dirigió hacia él.

\- ¡qué haces aquí? - pregunto ella

\- ¿Ves esto? - y él le enseñó un cordel que tenía atado a su dedo y daba al mar,

\- pruebo suerte tratando de atrapar algún pez - le dijo animadamente - pero hoy han andado bastante astutos - Greg recogió el cordel,

\- tengo una idea - le dio la punta del cordel con el plomo y la carnada - lánzalo lo más lejos que puedas -

\- ¿para qué? - cuestionó ella quien no entendía absolutamente nada,

\- en la parte onda hay más peces y más grandes, si tú lo lanzas, seguro que llegara a buen lugar - dijo Greg entusiasmado,

Ella observo el cordel, el plomo y la carnada, luego lo vio a él. Retrocedió y de un solo empellón lanzo el cordel. El cedal se desenrollaba a alta velocidad y no se detenía, Greg vio con angustia que se iba a acabar y terminaría perdiendo el cordel así que se lanzó a agarrar la punta final, la pescó de puro milagro y no se fue de boca porque Jaspér lo agarró en el aire. La escena era cómica, como un paso de danza sincronizada.

Jasper lo volvió a colocar en las rocas con cuidado.

\- Gracias Jas, sin ti me hubiera ido de boca al agua -

\- N...no es nada -

Greg empezó a jalar el cordel y luego lo soltaba un poco, luego volvía a jalarlo varios metros hacia él y volvía a soltar,

\- estas tentando a los peces - dijo Jasper quien se sentó a su lado en la inmensa roca, - muy astuto - dijo con una expresión felina,

\- jeje sí, pero no quieren caer, será mejor que ya recoja todo para comenzar la última parte de nuestro viaje - dijo

A Jasper no le gustó nada la frase " _la última parte de nuestro viaje_ ", sintió que algo le quemaba el pecho, agachó un poco la cabeza ensombreciendo sus ojos,

\- Greg - dijo y continuó - ¿una vez que lleguemos y sea, curada, que ocurrirá? -

Greg se le quedo viendo,

\- Bueno, yo te aconsejo que pactes una tregua con las Gems, si lo haces te dejarán en paz - él notó la expresión de incredulidad de ella y le dijo sonriéndole - yo seré tu aval en caso de una negativa -

\- Y...una vez hecho el pacto, ¿qué pasará? - dijo mirándole,

\- Lo que quieras, eres libre en este planeta, puedes hacer lo que gustes - aun jalando el cordel - si no tienes donde quedarte puedes quedarte en una granja que tengo, aunque actualmente allí están viviendo peridot y lapis, mmm ahora que lo pienso debería cobrarles renta -

Ella lo pensó un rato, sabía que por nada del mundo Lapis la perdonaría,

\- Y tú, ¿dónde estarás? - dijo al fin,

\- yo, bueno, yo tengo un autolavado donde vivo. Aunque tengo que ir a buscar mi Van. Ya que duermo allí. -

\- entonces, puedo hacer lo que quiera - dijo ella,

\- lo que quieras -

\- puedo...¿quedarme un tiempo contigo en ese autolavado? - pregunto ella algo apenada,

Greg se sorprendió, pero en ese momento sintió un fuerte tirón en el cordel que lo jaló al mar, Jasper lo agarró a él y luego tomó el cordel y comenzó a jalar con fuerza,

-opones resistencia - dijo Jasper emocionada - ¡pues a ver si te gusta esto!,

Jasper dio un jalón con tanta fuerza que sacó del mar a un muy enojado pez vela que se estrelló con ella desbalanceándola haciendo que cayera al agua junto con Greg. El pez vela escapó.

\- grrr ¡voy por él! - dijo Jasper mostrando sus colmillos,

\- jajaja no, déjalo ir -

\- ¡pero tú lo querías! - le dijo ella

\- Es muy grande, un animal muy bello para desperdiciarlo, además, acuérdate de tu gema - dijo Greg mientras Jasper hacia una mueca,

\- Bueno, me cambiaré y recogeré la casa de campaña - dijo parándose y dándole la mano a ella para que se parara igual. Ella se puso de pie.

El agua le daba a arriba de las rodillas a Greg, a Jasper a la mitad de las pantorrillas. Ambos salieron del agua dirigiéndose al campamento, pero el hombre trastabillo y fue rodilla al suelo agarrándose el pecho.

\- ¡Greg! - Jasper lo tomó y le ayudo a incorporarse,

\- aay...creo que yo también estoy abusando de mi suerte, me sentí mucho mejor esta mañana pero al parecer no estoy tan bien como pensé ¡ay! -

\- Me llamas la atención a mí y tú no te cuidas, ambos estamos lesionados; no debías estar pescando - dijo ella visiblemente molesta,

\- Tienes razón fui imprudente - respondió Greg y añadió,

\- por cierto, claro que puedes quedarte en mi casa Jasper - dijo el viéndola - el tiempo que quieras -

Ella se sonrojo, luego sonrió.

Horas más tarde Jasper corría por una selva bastante espesa a orilla del mar, esquivaba árboles y lianas. Dos maletas de un lado, un tipo de cabello largo en el otro.

\- Greg - dijo ella rompiendo el silencio,

\- Dime -

\- Lo que hiciste anoche, ¿se llama beso igual? -

Greg se apenó un poco, anoche se había dejado llevar por la cercanía y la circunstancia y había besado a la gran gema profundamente,

\- Si, Jasper, es un beso más...profundo que el otro - dijo riendo un poco, más que nada de nervios.

\- y...¿por qué lo hiciste? -

Esa no era una pregunta fácil; es verdad, ¿que sentía por la gema naranja? Lo pensó un rato, luego recordó que la sinceridad es el camino correcto.

\- Bien - contestó Greg - lo hice porque me pareces una gema bonita. Me...gustan varias cosas de ti -

\- ¿Gustarte? - dijo ella con cara de interrogante - a las personas generalmente no les gusto, huyen de mí, se asustan -

\- Bueno, tengo que admitir que tienes una faceta atemorizante, cuando estas peleando por ejemplo, pero eso es porque está en tu naturaleza - dijo él y continuó - Sin embargo cuando estas tranquila tu rostro se relaja y permite ver tus facciones bien. Tus ojos son lindos, tu boca también y en estos días he descubierto que, tienes un buen carácter -

\- Debes estar bromeando - dijo ella sin creerle mucho - mi carácter es explosivo y rudo -

\- Puede ser, pero también es atento y protector. Y me gusta cómo te sonrojas -

Ella se sonrojó.

\- Ándale, exactamente así -

\- Cállate anciano - dijo ella

\- y dime Jasper - dijo él poniendo ojos traviesos,

\- ¿te molestó que te besara anoche? -

Jasper casi se cae al oír la pregunta, pero recobró el camino y siguió corriendo y esquivando.

\- No...no me molestó -

\- ¿Te gustó? -

\- yo...yo...ya no quiero hablar de eso - dijo volteando el rostro de color naranja muy subido.

Greg solo rio un poco.

La pareja llego a una playa extensa. Detrás de unas rocas le pidió a Jasper que se detuviera.

\- ¿acamparemos aquí? aún hay luz - dijo ella confundida,

\- No, ya no acamparemos más -

Jasper sintió una extraña tristeza. En esos pocos días, se había acostumbrado al campamento y la compañía de Greg.

\- Necesito que te quedes aquí y me esperes -

\- ¿A dónde vas? - preguntó ella seriamente,

\- El templo ya no está lejos, voy a ir solo para hablar con las gemas, explicarles todo lo que hemos pasado para que cuando te vean no se arme un alboroto, no quiero que te hagan daño ni tu a ellas. -

\- Entonces me oculto en este lugar - dijo volteando a ver para todos lados - ¿Tardaras mucho? - se escuchaba ansiedad en su voz,

\- No creo, trataré de ser lo más rápido posible linda - le dijo el viejo rockero a la gema de guerra - no te desesperes, volveré pronto - dijo sonriéndole y dio la espalda caminando a paso veloz hacia el templo,

\- Greg - dijo tímidamente la gema anaranjada,

\- ...oye ¡GREG! - dijo Jasper al ver que se alejaba, el dio la vuelta -

\- ¡Insecto de pelo largo! ¡Quiero que sepas que me gustó mucho el beso! ¡Si no vuelves por mi te buscaré y averiguaré a que saben los humanos! -

Greg sonrió, pero una gota de sudor cayo de su cabeza.

\- Seguro que piensa que eso se oyó romántico - pensó.

\- ¡Volveré por ti linda! - dijo él y se encamino nuevamente hacía el templo.

Jasper se sentó detrás de la roca y procedió a esperar a que él volviera.

 _ **No lejos de allí.**_

El cielo de la tarde era una bendición para alguien como ella. Podía degustar de los vientos y la calma que te otorgan el ser libre sin otra cosa en mente.

Bajó un poco en picada para luego volver a levantarse como había visto hacían algunos juegos de esos que le gustaban a Steven,; mecánicos que él le llama. Le gustaba hacer eso, jugar como hacía mucho que no hacía.

Debajo de ella una interminable fila de nubes blancas se dejaban ver, las cruzaba, nadaba en ellas y se volvía a elevar. El viento en su rostro la hacían infinitamente feliz. Tomó velocidad y se convirtió en un bólido cruzando el cielo.

Vamos de visita el día de hoy. Quizá Steven me enseñé algo nuevo de este planeta. Y sonreía al pensar en el chico; un gran corazón. Lo querría por siempre.

Tengo ganas de probar el helado, dice él que es delicioso pensaba mientras divagaba, su mente era un pajarillo libre siendo simplemente feliz.

De pronto sintió como su frente se sentía fría, luego más y su cerebro se iba inundando de esa frialdad que le invadió luego el pecho y se esparcía por todo su ser. Sintió su cuerpo a la vez arder, sus músculos se tensaron, apretó los dientes tanto que le dolieron, perdió la gracia del vuelo y se quedó pasmada en el aire.

Todo dejó de tener importancia. Ni el cielo, ni el viento, ni las nubes, ni Steven. Sus pupilas se hicieron pequeñas y sus cejas se encorvaron dando paso a un ceño fruncido que le daba un aspecto atemorizante a pesar de sus finas facciones.

Sacó el pecho, se elevó un poco para tomar impulso y al llegar a un punto se dejó caer como un halcón a su presa, en picada, sus ojos destilaban odio, sus manos ansiaban lastimar, en el mar se comenzaron a formar remolinos y se comenzaron a levantar algunas columnas de agua, el cielo se oscureció.

Un bólido azul partió las nubes.

En la mente de ella se había perdido todo pensamiento de paz que hubiera tenido apenas unos segundos antes. Solo veía ante si venganza y destrucción y mientras más se acercaba más fuerte sonaba en su cabeza el nombre de quien le provocaba esa inmensa ira que estaba a punto de estallar; sin poder dominarse ya, descargó como un trueno el grito de guerra:

 **¡JAAAAAAAAAAASPEEEEEEEEEEEER!**

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

Y bueno, aquí esta la continuación. Se viene una cruenta batalla en el próximo capitulo Jasper vs Lapis.

Coco Miu: Le seguimos entonces XD

Abeldrigo Le tiene un poquito de coraje Lapis a Jasper jeje

Shidiraku Dragneel que bueno que te ha gustado. saludoos.

lxurdes sii, quizá a este capitulo le falto romance pero es el preambulo al final

Selpharion ya vendrán mas escenas romanticas :P

Riko Rojas Así es, Tabasqueño de nacimiento radicado actualmente en Tenosique Tabasco. Pegado a Guatemala y Belice.

Soulinger siii, pero no quería que fuera tán rápido por eso le tarde.

Saludos a todos. Nos vemos en el próximo.


	9. Jasper vs Lapislázuli

Los flancos de Lapislázuli iban acompañados de agujas de agua en aquella caída en picada, atravesaría sin ningún tipo de consideración el cuerpo de Jasper.

¿Rompería su gema?, ni ella lo sabía; solo deseaba verla desaparecer. La azul tomó más velocidad.

Jasper, sentada detrás de una roca aún, había notado el cambió en el ambiente, algo no andaba bien y su instinto de batalla se lo decía.

No se levantó, volteó a ver discretamente un lado al otro; nada. Era raro, algo simplemente no andaba bien.

Entonces sintió el mar agitado, luego el cielo que se había encapotado de pronto, luego sintió un escalofrió y en su mente se dibujó el rostro del monstruo de nombre Malaquita,

pudo jurar que escuchó su risa.

\- ¡Está en el cielo! - fue su pensamiento súbito volteando de golpe,

\- la mocosa -

 **¡JAAAAAASPEEEEEEER!**

Una lluvia de agujas de agua cayeron como dardos, Jasper invocó su casco y detuvo con sus brazos varios de los proyectiles, aunque su cuerpo podía resistir ese ataque físico, no negaba que le causaba daño. Cuando alzó la vista, vio al furioso ángel azul dejarse venir sobre ella.

\- ¡Está loca! A esa velocidad ambas nos destruiremos - pensó y decidió esquivar, brinco a su izquierda y giro para quitarse del camino de la azul.

Lázuli volvió a elevarse y reunió nuevamente un gran número de dardos los cuales lanzó persiguiendo a una Jasper que escapaba en su forma giratoria. El ataque no cesaba y la anaranjada solo podía tratar de escapar.

La ninfa azul uso su otra mano y convocó desde el mar una columna de agua que lanzó con rabia, tenía los dientes apretados de ira, luego le gritó,

\- ¡Qué diablos haces en este lugar! ¡Lárgate o muere! -

La columna no pegó en Jasper pero la alta cantidad de agua le afecto la huida y resbaló cayendo en la arena pesadamente, tras de Lapis ya venían dos columnas más de agua. La azul se levantaba en el horizonte de manera imponente, sus alas extendidas, sus manos controlando el líquido,

\- ¡Lázuli! -gritó Jasper - ¡No quiero pelear contigo! ¡Vengo aquí a...! -

\- ¡Cállate! - gritó lázuli enviando las dos columnas de agua más una carga de agujas de agua, estaba atacando con frenesí y pérdida total de juicio,

Jasper se lanzó esta vez a su derecha para adentrarse en la playa y alejar a lázuli del mar, pero la lluvia de dardos se lo impidió haciéndola girar de vuelta,

\- No huirás – murmuro la azul mientras guiaba los dardos para que la anaranjada se acercara al mar,

Jasper no tuvo opciones, para evitar ser aplastada por las columnas se acercó peligrosamente a la costa, de allí una gran mano de agua se levantó e intento atraparla fallando el intento, luego otra mano y otra mientras avanzaba por la orilla, se alejó de la costa solo para recibir más dardos.

Jasper se sintió peligrosamente agotada.

 _ **Cerca del templo**_

Greg hubiera deseado poder cumplir su palabra a Jasper, pero la realidad de las cosas era que los golpes de los días pasados le tenían bastante mermada su de por si no muy buena condición física. Estaba batallando bastante para llegar.

Le sorprendía que el mar se había agitado de pronto y que el cielo se había oscurecido. Tuvo un mal presentimiento.

Sin perder más tiempo Greg continuó su carrera hacía el templo cuando alcanzó a divisar a lo lejos por fin dicho lugar. Se acercó corriendo lo más rápido que podía, subió las escaleras y después de 3 días extraños, estaba de vuelta en Beach City. Entró a la casa.

 _ **A 500 metros de allí.**_

-¡Que te pasa Jasper! - Gritó la azul - ¿ya te cansaste? - dijo ella degustando cada palabra mientras detrás se levantaban más agujas de agua y una gran mano.

\- ¡Tengo mi gema lesionada! ¡¿crees que quiero seguir esta pelea?! - gritó Jasper de rodillas en la arena mientras bufaba.

\- Eso ya no es cosa mía. Pagarás lo que me hiciste, el tiempo de encierro, la tortura física y mental, los maltratos - y la enorme mano lentamente se posó arriba de Jasper, Lapis sonrió, levantó el brazo y empuñó la mano mientras la gran mano de agua repetía este movimiento,

\- ¡muere! - grito mientras sus ojos se desorbitaban y dejo caer el puño una y otra vez sobra el cuerpo de Jasper, quien se había colocado en posición de protección (de rodillas con las manos cubriendo la nuca y la cara en las piernas) para recibir el golpe en la espalda protegiendo lo más posible su gema,

Fue uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis golpes,

\- ¡cinco mil! -

un golpe,

\- ¡malditos! -

otro golpe más

\- !Años! -

Jasper estaba enterrada en la arena y su espalda estaba con partes y marcas de sangre.

Lázuli comenzó a tomar aire por la boca. Luego uso la mano para tomar a Jasper por la cintura, Jasper estaba bastante aturdida por la lluvia de poderosos golpes. Lapislázuli acercó a Jasper a sí.

\- Nunca debiste venir. Debiste quedarte bajo tierra, ¡debiste morir cuando caíste! – y mirándola de cerca la apretó,

\- ¡Aaaaaaw! ¡aaaaaaarggg! - se quejó la anaranjada al sentir la presión en su cuerpo - yo...vine...aquí... ¡por qué Greg me trajo! -

\- ¿Greg? ¿el padre de Steven? - ella la miró consternada - algo... le escuche decir a Peridot de que el papá de Steven estaba desaparecido, las Gemas de Cristal lo llevan buscando un par de días y que no lo hallan. La miró,

\- ¿Que...le...hiciste? - y la apretó aún más,

\- ¡Aaaaaarrg! ¡Nada! Vine aquí con...¡aaaaah! con él - le dijo Jasper a punto de volver a su gema, la cual rota ya no garantizaba su salud.

\- No te creo...te devolveré a tu gema y luego ya veremos - y Lázuli procedió a cerrar el puño sobre Jasper,

\- je...aarg...je,je - rio entre el dolor la anaranjada,

\- de que...diablos ¡te ríes! - y Lázuli procedió a dar el último apretón,

\- de tu estupidez mocosa - Y Jasper extendió sus brazos brillando como lo había hecho en la batalla contra Garnet logrando deshacer por un momento el agua de la mano que le aprisionaba, inmediatamente giro y clavo su casco en el estómago de la azul que estaba justamente a su altura.

\- !uuggg! - soltó lázuli al recibir el poderoso impacto en su estómago, el impulso llevó a la azul por primera vez a tierra, Jasper tenía que derrotarla aquí porque no tendría ni poder ni otra oportunidad, la dirigió contra una roca y la estrello allí, el impacto fue estridente, la roca se partíó,

\- Aaaggh -gimió Lázuli, no aguanto el impacto y perdiendo la conciencia, explotó.

La gema en forma de lágrima cayó intacta al suelo, Jasper cayó inmensamente cansada, el mundo se le desvanecía.

Pero hay veces en la vida en que cuando uno decide cambiar, todo se viene de golpe. Se oyó un grito de una voz que ella conocía perfectamente...

\- ¡Lázuli nooo! ¡oh por mis gemas! - dejó salir la Perla que alguna vez había capturado,

\- ¡Es Jasper! - dijo Amatista,

Garnet se acercó y dijo:

\- Si rompiste a Lapislázuli no habrá piedad para ti -

 _ **En el Templo**_

\- ¡Garnet! ¡Perla! ¡Amatista! - el viejo rockero gritaba a viva voz tenía ya un rato, pero nadie contestaba,

\- No puedo creer que no esté ni Steven, vaya suerte la mía - dijo y se sentó un segundo a pensar en que es lo que debería hacer,

\- Creo que aprovecharé que no están para traer a Jasper y esperarles sentados en el sillón, de esa manera por lo menos se harán la idea de que no viene a atacarlos, si algo se descontrola, pues, estaré allí para ella - se paró del sillón,

\- Bien, no hay de otra -

Procedía a retirarse cuando de pronto se oyó la puerta de los cuartos abrirse,

\- Alguien ha salido - Pensó y se acercó a la puerta,

\- Es, el cuarto de Amatista - y el hombre se asomó,

 _ **A 500 metros de allí**_

Con extrema dificultad, Jasper se sentó y se apoyó en la roca en la que venció a Lapislázuli,

\- la...mocosa está bien - dijo - ella me atacó primero -

Jasper sentía su cuerpo débil y totalmente molido,

\- jaja Seguro te voy a creer - dijo Amatista sarcásticamente -

\- me importa poco si me crees defectuosa - dijo Jasper y todas se pusieron en guardia,

\- déjame acabarla - dijo Amatista bastante furiosa,

Garnet se relajó y volteo a ver a Amatista,

\- solo vuélvela a su gema, no tenemos tiempo para esto -

\- ¡Si alguna de ustedes se mueve la hago trizas! - dijo Jasper mostrando los colmillos y a la vez mostrando la mano izquierda donde había tenido todo el tiempo la gema azul de Lázuli,

\- ¡Primero escúchenme! – dijo la anaranjada - no vine aquí a pelear, no vine aquí buscando venganza, mi gema está dañada y Greg Universe me prometió que aquí me podía curar - al decir el nombre de él y sentir su cuerpo tan cansado sintió una sensación de nostalgia de dormir con él a su lado y descansar como lo había hecho en los pasados días, por primera vez, solo quería paz,

Por otro lado, las gemas de cristal se desbalancearon al escuchar el nombre de Greg,

\- ¿Cómo sabes de Greg? - pregunto Perla,

\- Larga historia blanquita - dijo Jasper fastidiada,

\- ¡No te creo nada! - dijo Amatista deseando atacar ya la gran gema,

Garnet preguntó,

\- Jasper, en caso de que te creamos, ¿Dónde está Greg? -

\- Él, fue al templo hace un rato para buscarles y explicarles mi situación - dijo la atigrada,

Perla se llevó una mano a la boca, Amatista hizo un gesto de preocupación,

\- ¿es verdad lo que dices? - preguntó con cautela Garnet,

Jasper la miró cansada - si fusión, es la verdad, ¿Por qué las caras? ¿le pasa algo a Greg?-

\- Gemas, tenemos que volver al templo ahora - le dijo Garnet a Amatista y Perla,

\- ¡¿Me explican que pasa?! ¿Greg está bien? - dijo Jasper poniéndose de pie con dificultad,

Entonces sin advertir ni nada Garnet invocó su puño y girando en su eje lo lanzó con fuerza contra el vientre de Jasper,

Se oyó un ¡POM! Jasper había usado ambas manos para detener el mortífero puño, la gema de lázuli cayó y Amatista se apresuró a tomarla, inmediatamente Garnet les dijo:

\- ¡Amatista! ¡Perla, adelántense al templo y busquen a Greg! - Ambas gemas asintieron y salieron corriendo hacia el templo, Garnet miró a Jasper,

\- No puedo permitir que nos sigas - le dijo la roja a la atigrada,

Sin soltar el puño de Garnet y empujándolo un poco, Jasper dijo lentamente - Greg Universe...¿está bien? -

\- Hace dos días se fugaron varias gemas corruptas, no las hemos atrapado a todas, andan vagando por el templo, si se encuentra una lo pueden matar -

Jasper se tensó, soltó el puño de ella e hizo a ir hacia el templo, Garnet la agarro de la muñeca evitando su carrera y la levantó en vuelta de campana azotándola contra la arena,

\- Tu no vas - le dijo Garnet

\- ¡Idiota! ¡Déjame ayudarles! – dijo Jasper incorporándose de inmediato,

\- Vi como acabaste con lázuli y estuviste a punto de quebrarla, no confío en ti para darte la espalda en el templo, sigues siendo el enemigo - se acercó a Jasper,

\- te devolveré a tu gema y luego veremos que hacemos contigo - sentenció Garnet,

\- ¡Si tengo que pasar sobre ti para ir a ayudar a la única persona que me ha tratado bien que así sea! - Jasper se puso de pie e invoco su maltrecho casco -y está vez será sin mi tecnología -

Garnet invoco sus puños y ambas gemas se lanzaron una sobre la otra con una velocidad impresionante.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

Y bueno, aquí tienen la continuación., se viene otra batalla y ver si Greg no se mete en problemas.

Saludos a

Abeldrigo

Soulinger

pirata

lxurdes

Flame n' Shadows

Riko Rojas (si, se me fueron las comillas :P)

DragShot jaja me encantó la idea

Coco miu Romance medio apache

Se viene un mega steve booom chavooos feeels y hype everywhere.

Es una buena época para vivir.

Saludos y nos vemos en el próximo.

 **Hibiky Wolf**


	10. Jasper vs Garnet

_Una verdadera gema de guerra debe saber cuándo no puede ganar una batalla. Debe saber cuando las fuerzas del oponente se manifiestan superiores a las propias y/o el terreno en el que pelean no es benéfico y la coloca en clara desventaja._

 _Debe aprovechar las ventajas que las circunstancias le ofrezca para buscar la victoria._

 _Debe saber cuándo retirarse para organizar un contragolpe, pero jamás ¡jamás! Rendirse._

 _Se da la vida por_ _homeworld._

 _ **Playa de**_ _ **Beach**_ _ **City, a algunos cientos de metros del templo.**_

Jasper no era tonta; había enfrentado a la escarlata tiempo atrás y conocía su fuerza, su destreza y su velocidad.

Sabía que era una gran luchadora.

Sabía que no podía ganar; no en su estado actual. Aún con toda su fuerza la pelea sería muy dura; pero ahora con su gema sostenida por la cinta de Greg, era un chiste.

\- Greg - recordó- está en peligro - pensó la anaranjada mientras se lanzaba frente a una fusión dispuesta a acabar rápido con el encuentro.

Las gladiadoras se dirigían una a la otra esperando un brutal choque frontal, Garnet levantó el puño izquierdo para un contacto directo, Jasper brilló un poco y bajó la cabeza para recibirla con su casco.

Pero el choque no se logró, Garnet golpeó al aire mientras Jasper escapó por el lado derecho, giró y se lanzó hacia Garnet para intentar darle un poderoso golpe con su puño izquierdo, Garnet se quitó fácilmente el golpe y contrataco al cuerpo de Jasper quien se cubrió pero por el poderoso impacto retrocedió varios metros.

\- ni siquiera puedes atacarme con tu yelmo por temor a fracturar tu gema - dijo la rojinegra mientras se lanzaba a Jasper con una secuencia de golpes, la anaranjada sólo se cubría - ¡ríndete y consideraremos darte una oportunidad! -

\- ¡¿Me dejarás ir contigo al templo?! - gritó la gema atigrada con agotamiento en su voz recibiendo los poderosos impactos de Garnet,

\- ¡ni lo sueñes! No te daré la oportunidad para destruirnos - y Garnet hizo brillar su puño y lo impacto sobre Jasper, quien ya no alcanzó a cubrirse y salió volando cayendo pesadamente en la arena. Su cuerpo comenzó a parpadear,

\- no estás en condiciones de lucha, déjame regresarte a tu gema y luego veremos tu reparación ¡no seas necia! - dijo Garnet mientras caminando se acercaba a una Jasper que pesadamente se ponía de pie ya sin su casco, se limpió la boca de arena y saliva, se tambaleo y dijo,

\- Déjame ir al templo -

\- necia - y Garnet corrió hacia ella, dio un salto corto y lanzó un puñetazo al cuerpo de Jasper que parecía caerse en cualquier momento; y de hecho lo hizo, antes de que el poderoso puño de la rojinegra llegará se desvaneció hacia la izquierda esquivando el golpe y a la vez agarrando el brazo de Garnet aprovechando el impulso para estrellarla fuertemente en la arena y luego lanzarla contra unas palmeras donde la roja se estrelló.

\- aún no estoy muerta fusión - Jasper sintió que se desmayaba y puso una rodilla en el suelo llevándose una mano al pecho. En su limbo se vio a si misma contemplando las estrellas a la luz de una fogata, mientras un humano la abrazaba diciéndole que la felicidad puede venir en cosas tan simples como disfrutar una comida.

"Esa es la constelación de Orión" le había dicho mientras señalaba un conjunto de estrellas que ella no entendía por qué les decía así, pero encontraba paz en aquellas charlas,

"Siempre contarás conmigo" creyó escuchar. Luego, sintió en el dolor de sus labios ya rotos en varias partes aquel beso, el calor y la sensación, sintió que se iba,

Sin embargo, la realidad era diferente,

\- ¡ya basta de perder el tiempo! - gritó una furiosa Garnet que venía desde las palmeras,

\- ¡acabaremos con esto ahora! -

Jasper instintivamente se cubrió pero ya no era suficiente, estaba muy mal, Garnet estaba peleando muy en serio está vez. Dejando caer una lluvia de golpes, los brazos de la anaranjada empezaban a presentar sangre, y golpes directos a sus costados entraban sin piedad, eran uno tras otro. Garnet aprovechó la total ventaja para cambiar la táctica y girar para dar una patada a los tobillos y derribarla, lo cual fue efectivo y antes de que Jasper tocará suelo la conecto con un potente gancho en el estómago; la naranja escupió sangre del impacto. Jasper se elevó y cayó pesadamente a uno metros de distancia. Ya no se movió.

Garnet respiraba un poco agitada,

\- vaya que eres dura, pero no quiero estar toda la tarde aquí - y se dirigió hacia una Jasper que estaba de medio lado en la arena sin moverse en lo absoluto.

\- Di...dime fusión; has probado las...las costillas de cerdo? - dijo con muchos problemas Jasper,

\- ¿que? ¿De que estas hablando? - dijo la escarlata

\- Él...me dijo que son...deliciosas - Jasper se giró lentamente para poder ver a la roja, Jasper comenzaba a ver borroso, su cuerpo fallaba constantemente, era como una bombilla que anuncia que pronto dejaría de funcionar, - me...dijo que las probaríamos, que las iba preparar especialmente para mi - y Jasper sonrió levemente,

Garnet se detuvo, Jasper, tirada en la arena, terriblemente golpeada, casi por desaparecer se veía diferente, tenía un semblante extraño, casi como de nostalgia, esa sonrisa diferente a la que le conocía iluminaba su maltratado rostro, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda,

\- dime...fusión - dijo Jasper lentamente, - ¿a ti que te hace...feliz? -

La escarlata titubeó un poco y dijo al fin recuperando aplomo - el amor, la amistad, la paz, cosas que tu nos quisiste arrebatar, no permitiré que tengas esa oportunidad hasta no estar segura de tus intenciones - Garnet invoco sus guantes un poco mas grandes, se encarreró, brincó alto y preparó un golpe mortífero con ambos puños sobre el atigrado cuerpo de Jasper,

La naranja sonrió cansada,

\- yo creí que...ustedes lo...entenderían - he hizo a ponerse de pie,

\- ¿que nosotras lo entenderíamos? - se cuestionó en su caída la roja - ¡no importa! - determinó - ¡Finalizamos esto! -

Y Garnet dejo caer sus imponentes puños sobre la humanidad de Jasper. El golpe levantó arena como si hubiese explotado una mina, el estruendo fue ensordecedor.

Cuando la arena bajo, Garnet se dio cuenta alarmada de que Jasper estaba a un metro de sus puños clavados.

\- ¿como te moviste tan rápido? - se cuestionó asustada la roja quien se incorporó para acabar a Jasper quien pesadamente se había puesto de pie. Garnet le cayó a golpes y de pronto Jasper los detenía todos, Garnet no comprendía que pasaba,

\- ¿como te recuperaste? - cuestionó pero Jasper esquivo un golpe y le dio un fuerte puñetazo a la roja en el estómago para luego darle un gancho a la quijada que mandó volando a Garnet un par de metros. Garnet se paró rápidamente un poco descompuesta tocándose la mandibula,

\- ¿que estrellas pasa? - y luego vio a Jasper; cansada, magullada, sangrante, su gema sostenida por cinta, seguía igual, era...era ella, había estado atacando lento, se había vuelto lenta, con horror notó que Jasper no había esquivado el ataque, ¡ella lo había fallado!

\- ¿que...que pasa? -

 _No...no puedo hacerlo_

\- ¿za...zafiro? -

 _Ella...tiene algo nuevo_

\- nos va a matar zafiro -

 _Tengo miedo_

\- ella es quien provoca ese miedo -

 _No...tengo un presentimiento horrible; algo terrible pasará si la atacamos_

\- si nos equivocamos, podríamos arriesgar estos miles de años, podría matar a Steven -

 _Noto en_ _ella un_ _sentimiento puro_

\- ¡mi instinto me dice que si la dejamos arriesgamos mucho! -

Fuera de la mente de Garnet, Jasper se sostenía con una rodilla en el suelo, veía a la rojinegra tener problemas para mantener su fusión, veía a la roja sacudir la cabeza y discutir, se levantó pesadamente y caminó hacia Garnet,

\- ¡Zafiro! ¡Nos va a matar! -

 _No, ella lo ama Rubí_

\- ella no quiere a nadie, es de homeworld -

 _Nosotras también lo fuimos_

\- ¡moriremos zafy! ¡Déjame acabarla! ¿A quien puede amar este monstruo? -

 _al único que le demostró cariño; a_ _Greg_ _Universe_

Garnet sintió que alguien le agarraba suavemente el rostro y lo levantaba, las gafas de la roja desaparecieron dejando ver tres ojos angustiados y confundidos. Frente a ella estaba el rostro de una Jasper bastante lastimada, con un ojo entreabierto, con su boca rota en varias partes y cortes en diversos lados, Garnet estaba inmóvil.

\- Algún día quiero saber cómo fue que ustedes descubrieron y dominaron estas sensaciones y sentimientos que sé que en algún momento no tuvieron y de pronto estaban allí - dijo la anaranjada suave y pesadamente, le dolía mucho el pecho - porque si es como me está tocando a mí, fue bastante doloroso - una lágrima escurrió del ojo de Jasper y a la vez de Garnet quien seguía quieta - pero hoy sé que sabes que vale la pena si con esto se salva la vida de alguien que te importa, quien no lo sabía era yo. Y es donde les pido perdón -

\- Jas...Jasper - dijo Garnet viéndola fijamente,

\- nos veremos pronto - dijo la gema atigrada para luego tomar vuelo – lo siento Garnet - y clavar fuertemente su mano en el vientre, atravesando de esta manera a la gema roja por completo.

Garnet hizo Poff y ambas gemas cayeron.

Jasper recogió las gemas, las guardó, dio dos pasos y se desplomó inconsciente.

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO**

En el próximo capítulo veremos la situación de Greg y la aparición de Steven.

Abeldrigo esta vez no le tocó cantar XD

Coco miu creo que si apareceran

Flame n' Shadows no confian en ella por razones mas que obvias

Soulinger pues no fue empate

Shidiraku Dragneel esta pelea no podia ser muy espectacular, Jasper esta bastante mal

Elizabeth112 Graciaaaaas

lxurdes siii, revangeeee!

Saludos a todos, estaré subiendo el próximo en estos días.

Bonita semana.

 ** _Hibiky Wolf_**


	11. Un Monstruo del Pasado

Después de mucho, mucho tiempo. Les traigo los últimos capítulos de esta historia. Sin más que venga.

* * *

El silencio que predominaba en aquella casa junto a la playa estaba poniendo bastante nervioso a Greg Universe. Había escuchado que la puerta de la entrada a los cuartos de las gemas se había abierto y había optado por acercarse con cautela hacía ella.

Para su sorpresa, la puerta se encontraba abierta y se dejaba ver parte del inmenso cuarto de la pequeña gema púrpura.

Greg se acercó a la entrada y se asomó – vaya que si tiene basura aquí, y de la buena – pensó el hombre mientras envidiaba varios de los muchos objetos que alcanzaba a ver en las interminables montañas de baratijas.

-Alguna vez le pediré permiso para curiosear su cuarto –seguía mientras por un momento pensó en gritar el nombre de Amatista, pero era obvio que no había nadie.

-Esto no me da buena espina, ellas no dejan las puertas de este lugar abiertas así porque sí – pensó, así que retrocedió unos pasos sin dar la espalda a la entrada, una vez a cierta distancia, dio media vuelta y salió de la casa.

Se detuvo un momento pensativo en el pequeño balcón, era demasiado extraño que no hubiera nadie -Mejor vuelvo con Jasper y regreso más tarde – y procedió a bajar las escaleras para dirigirse rumbo donde había dejado a la gran gema naranja.

-0-

No había avanzado mucho cuando los dolores latentes de los días pasados le recordaron que ya no era un jovencito

-He estado haciendo demasiada actividad física en estos días – dijo algo agitado por la pequeña carrera que llevaba.

– Y eso sin contar que debo tener lesionados algunos huesos del cuerpo –pensó llevándose una mano al pecho- apenas termine esto iré al médico, lo prometo- se dijo a sí mismo tratando de convencerse, pues nunca jamás le gustó ir a hospitales.

Mientras se obligaba a avanzar miró de pronto al mar y al cielo y se dio cuenta de que había mucha calma; las nubes de tormenta que anteriormente notó se habían desvanecido. Frunció un poco el ceño y se obligó a ir más rápido.

-0-

No llevaba mucho tiempo corriendo sobre la arena cuando diviso a lejos que alguien se acercaba.

-¿Pero quien…?- se preguntó aguzando la mirada.

No tardó en caer en cuenta que las pequeñas figuras que venía hacía a él eran nada menos que Amatista y Perla; pero algo no le gustó.

Venían de la dirección donde había dejado a Jasper.

-Oh no- exclamo deteniéndose un segundo. Luego apresuró el paso.

-0-

Sus grandes puños atraparon arena al cerrarse mientras sus rodillas resbalaban hacia adelante en un esfuerzo máximo por ponerse de pie. Sin embargo, solo consiguió quedar hincada sobre sus talones con la cabeza hacia abajo. Todo le zumbaba, la espalda le ardía, el cuerpo le provocaba dolor.

Jasper entre abrió los ojos y vio la arena, luego, a lo lejos, escuchó el mar.

 _-Te aseguro que si hablo con ellas lo entenderán-_

Pareció escuchar nuevamente, en su cabeza, la voz de él llena de esperanza,

 _-Puede que creas que son malas personas pero una vez que las llegas a conocer, te darás cuenta de que no es así…-_

-Gre-eg- dijo pesadamente Jasper mientras levantaba la cabeza hacía el cielo y sus brazos caían pesadamente – no…puedo…más-

-Perdóname- dijo y su cuerpo comenzó a titilar- Jasper sintió que dejaría su forma física en cualquier momento.

A lo lejos, como voces salidas de grutas le pareció volver a oir las palabras de aquella perla rebelde y la amatista defectuosa.

 _-Greg está en peligro…hay gemas corruptas sueltas…si lo encuentran, lo pueden matar…_

 _Matar…_

 _Matar…_

 _Lo puede_ _ **matar…**_

-¡NO!-

Y la gran gema volvió a cerrar sus poderosos puños en la arena apretando mientras esta escapaba por los lados.

-¡AÚN NO!-

Puso una mano en el suelo y coloco un pie firmemente,

-¡AAH!- gritó al levantarse consiguiendo erguirse totalmente.

Estuvo inmóvil un momento, luego sacudió su blanca melena. Sintió las gemas de Zafiro y Rubí en su pecho.

-Aún no- dijo y comenzó a caminar con cierta premura hacia donde se había ido Greg y las otras dos gemas. Debía encontrarlo, por lo menos verlo una vez más antes de que su agrietada gema de dividiera, y ella dejara de existir.

 _ **A varios metros de allí...**_

-¡Greg estas bien!- exclamó una emocionada Perla una vez que estuvieron lo bastante cerca.

-Viejo estábamos preocupadas por ti, desapareciste por días. ¿A dónde fuiste que no invitaste?- complementó Amatista dándole una leve palmada en el brazo y guiñándole un ojo mientras sonreía.

-¿Vienes del templo?... ¿No viste… ninguna gema corrupta allá?- le pregunto Perla con cierta ansiedad.

Grege trataba de recuperar el aliento mientras buscaba responder de la manera más rápida posible.

-SI…uff… vengo del templo- agarró otro poco de aire – y no, no vi ningún monstruo, pero, más importante que eso- continuó el hombre esta vez viéndolas con seriedad- de casualidad… no encontraron a… vieron a…-

Y Greg no pudo terminar la pregunta, Perla lo empujó hacia atrás haciéndolo caer mientras invocaba su plateada lanza colocándose en guardia. Amatista de igual forma se colocó en posición de combate generando su látigo.

Greg iba a protestar pero al mirar hacia el mar se le fue la voz de súbito.

Del océano, un enorme monstruo con forma de gusano de unos 3 metros de ancho y unos 8 o quizá más metros de largo se dejaba ver enfrente de las gemas. Por la parte de abajo era color crema, por la coraza superior rojo carmín.

De los costados del ser, lentamente comenzaron a salir una serie de enormes patas bastante largas que le daban un aspecto amenazador. Se alzaba sobre sí misma como si fuese una cobra, pero su aspecto era más como de un insecto. Dos enormes ojos rojo brillante y un par de tenazas que se abrían horizontalmente en lo que debía ser la boca completaban su ancha cabeza.

Lanzó de pronto un chillido ensordecedor.

Instintivamente Greg retrocedió con temor pero sin dudar que las chicas podrían hacerse cargo. A pesar de lo imponente que se manifestaba la bestia, Greg sabía que un día sí y un día también sus amigas enfrentaban a este tipo de entidades, y siempre ganaban. No debía haber problemas.

¿Verdad?

El monstruo chillo nuevamente y lanzó un golpe con tres de las patas de su lado izquierdo apuntando a Perla y Amatista.

Perla brincó hacia atrás dando un golpe con su lanza que pegó en las patas de la bestia. Amatista brincó alto esquivando y lanzó su látigo para enrollarlo en una de las tenazas de la boca, tomar impulso y conectar una patada en medio de los ojos de la gema corrupta.

Está patada entró de lleno y Perla aprovecho el movimiento de Amatista para conectar una estocada al centro del monstruo en donde se dejaba ver una gema brillante y pequeña en el pecho.

Sin embargo, a pesar del golpe de la purpura el monstruo esquivo a la derecha lanzando un poderoso golpe con tres de sus patas abanicando violentamente hacía arriba.

Perla no esperaba que el monstruo fuera tan rápido y recibió el impacto de lleno provocándole heridas en ambas piernas y en el pecho, saliendo disparada playa adentro. Greg fue inmediatamente a ver como estaba la blanca.

Amatista había quedado en mala posición debido al rápido movimiento de la gema y trato de girar para recuperar el equilibrio.

Sin embargo, había quedado cerca de las fauces del monstruo después de la patada y la gema morada sintió de pronto el cuerpo pesado. ¡La bestia le había escupido una especia de masa negra que aprisionaba sus piernas y evitaba que se moviera con facilidad!

-¡Que diablos es esto!- exclamó la morada cayendo pesadamente en la arena.

El monstruo por primera vez se paró en todas sus patas dándole un aspecto de una asquerosa, alargada y gorda araña de patas largas.

Se acercó a Amatista (la cual como un gusano trataba de alejarse) dispuesta a cortarla a la mitad con sus fauces.

-No, no, ¡noo!- exclamó la purpura mientras trataba de liberarse.

De pronto desde el cielo, la morada alcanzó a divisar algo. Agarrando su lanza con las dos manos, Perla había dado un gran salto y se preparaba para dar una profunda estocada en la nuca del animal. Levantó su lanza con las dos manos y mientras caía dejó ir todo su peso en el golpe.

Amatista sentía el fétido aliento de la bestia en su cara, acercando sus tenazas cada vez más. Pero no se movió esperando el golpe de Perla.

La blanca impacto la nuca del monstruo con efectividad, pero no se quedó allí mucho tiempo, aprovecho que en el chillido el monstruo hiciera por quitarse la lanza, para bajar y llevarse a amatista lo más lejos posible.

-¡Que haces P! ¡ Hay que acabarla ahora!-

-¡No es tan fácil- dijo Perla agitada – esta bestia es muy fuerte.

-Pero que dices P, si ya la has herido-

-No lo suficiente, la lanza no entró lo suficiente como para herirla seriamente.-

Amatista noto seriedad en el rostro de la blanca y comenzó apuradamente a quitarse la baba negra que le había tirado la gema insecto encima.

Greg se acercó a ellas corriendo.

-¿están bien chicas?-

No- respondió la blanca sin perder de vista a la gema corrupta que se sacudia a lo lejos – necesitamos a Garnet, y a Steven.

-Pero Perla, yo creo que podemos detenerla, formemos Ópalo y acabemos con esto- dijo Amatista sonriendo mientras se quitaba los últimos restos de la masa negra de sus medias.

-Es imposible- dijo Perla cerrando los ojos un momento para luego abrirlos súbitamente y mirar a Amatista- a esta bestia la derrotamos haca ya miles de años Garnet… Rose y yo.-

-La…la realidad es que quien la dominó fue Rose –dijo apretando un poco los labios – hubo muchos problemas para capturarle debido a que la subestimamos –

\- ¿Qué quieres decir P?- preguntó Amatista con algo de preocupación en su voz.

-El chillido de esta bestia a ciertas intensidades, tiene la capacidad de deshacer fusiones. Peleamos separadas hasta que logramos agotarla. Rose la logró cortar con su espada-

A lo lejos, el monstruo trataba de quitarse la lanza plateada de la espalda. Al no poder hacerlo, comenzó a arquear la espalda con fuerza arqueándose una y otra vez, hasta que la expulsó.

Greg, Perla y Amatista se quedaron inmóviles.

El monstruo gruñó, les volteo a ver y lentamente se fue acercando caminando en todas sus patas.

Perla y Amatista se pusieron de pie.

-Aún así, tenemos que detenerla P-

 _ **Casa del templo...**_

Lejos de allí un joven de camiseta roja entraba por la puerta de la que había sido su casa desde hacía ya varios años.

-¡Perla! Amatista! Garnet!- gritó entrando rapidamente con cierto ánimo.

Sin embargo por respuesta, el silencio se dejó sentir.

El niño venia de casa de su amiga Connie con la que había pasado la noche en una pijamada (la última según sus padres pues ya estaban grandes para ese tipo de cosas).

Gracias a su carácter había ocultado la realidad de lo que sentía; estaba bastante preocupado por el paradero de su padre, y la ansiedad no lo había dejado aún.

Steven reviso la casa pero, al no encontrar a nadie, se volvió sobre sus pasos y salió al balcón, se apoyó en la baranda de madera viendo hacia el mar en donde estaba cayendo poco a poco la tarde.

-¿Dónde estás papa?-

Se cuestionó el pequeño para luego apoyarse sobre sus manos con un semblante de seria preocupación dejándose por un momento, perder en sus pensamientos cargados de ansiedad.

Pero ese día no había tiempo para muchas reflexiones. De pronto, se escuchó un fuerte estruendo que sacudió la tierra y lo sacó de todo ensimismamiento.

-¡Que diab…!- exclamó el joven, para luego voltear a ver a todos lados, bajar las escaleras y salir corriendo hacia la playa.

Una vez allí notó con preocupación que del lado izquierdo, bastante lejos una pequeña columna de humo se elevaba con premura hacía el cielo.

Sin pensarlo más y sinceramente asustado, se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia donde se elevaba la pequeña columna.

-0-

Amatista, en su forma giratoria, se movía alrededor de la bestia para distraerla mientras Perla, con una lanza en cada mano, atacaba el costado que estuviese desprotegido con un elegante y certero giro.

En más de una ocasión había logrado golpear con firmeza la acorazada piel del monstruo pero el daño no parecía afectar ni la velocidad ni la bravura de la gema corrupta. Era exactamente como lo recordaba miles de años atrás. Y eso le empezaba a despertar miedo.

 **Flash Back**

-¡Perla cuidado!- gritó una Rubí que, con un puño cubierto con un guantelete rojo, se acercaba a una Perla que acababa de ser derribada por un monstruo terrible.

-¡No puedo! – Contestó Perla poniéndose de pie apoyada en una lanza – ¡es como si no le hiciera nada!

\- Lo sé – contestó la pequeña roja – Mis golpes igual no parecen afectarle, si Garnet estuviera aquí haríamos polvo a ese monstruo, pero no podemos... –

De pronto la gema insecto salió de la tierra extendiendo sus largas patas sobre la blanca y la roja, quienes sorprendidas ya no alcanzaron a reaccionar.

-¡Perla! ¡Rubi! – gritó de pronto una voz que se dejaba caer desde el cielo –

-¡Dejen que yo me encargue!-

 **Fin del Flash Back**

La bestia sacó de sus pensamientos a la blanca gema al pegar un chillido tan espantoso que paralizó a todos en la playa. De pronto comenzó a agitarse, a convulsionar y a moverse erráticamente.

-¿Qué…que es lo que pasa P?- pregunto Amatista alejándose un poco de la zona del insecto.

Perla, en realidad, no sabía a ciencia cierta que estaba ocurriendo.

-Quizá, quizá hemos logrado lastimarla, ¡ataquemos ahora que no tiene defensa! – dijo buscando aprovechar el desconcierto de la criatura.

¡De acuerdo!- devolvió la morada y con nuevos bríos se prepararon para atacar.

Amatista giró y cuando obtuvo cierta velocidad se frenó dando un certero y largo latigazo, la bestia se estremeció y lanzó un golpe fuerte pero errático con tres de sus largas patas contra Amatista, quien tuvo tiempo de esquivar. Eso le dio a Perla la abertura que necesitaba y, dando giros y piruetas que le daban velocidad, apuntó a una de las uniones de la coraza del animal logrando, increíblemente para ella, meter su lanza hasta la mitad en el costado de la bestia.

Amatista volvió a atacar enredando su látigo en una de las enormes patas para sostenerla

¡Ya la tenían!

¡Estalla maldita cosa! – dijo Perla esperanzada empujando aún más su lanza.

-¡Ya casi!- gritó la púrpura.

-Ya la tienen- Pensó el hombre de la barba quien a cierta distancia observaba la pelea. Greg, en el fondo, quería ir a ver como se encontraba la gran gema naranja pero no podía abandonar a las chicas a su suerte; si una de ellas volvía a su gema, él podría rescatarla.

-Jasper- pensó amargamente el hombre - si te quedaste con Garnet y no la convenciste de tus nuevas intenciones… no…no quiero pensar lo peor-

Mientras, en la batalla, Perla logró enterrar su lanza entró hasta ¾ de su totalidad en la bestia. Justo en ese momento, sobrevino un brillo amarillo-dorado que partía de la gema corrupta y se fue expandiendo hasta cubrirlo todo.

-¡¿Qué está pasando?!- gritó Amatista.

-¡No sé!-contestó bastante preocupada la blanca.

Luego se sobrevino una fuerte explosión.

Una columna de humo se levantó.

Cuando el estruendo cesó, no se podía ver casi nada y la arena caía como fina lluvia.

Greg se puso de pie con algo de dificultad quitándose arena del cuerpo. Apenas se sintió centrado, empezó a buscar a las gemas entre el humo.

-¡Perla! ¡Amatista!- gritaba el hombre dando pasos poco seguros.

Caminando se topó casi por suerte con la morada que estaba en el suelo con moretones y rasguños por todo el cuerpo, estaba, de hecho, inconsciente. La tomó entre sus brazos y la alejó de la zona de explosión para luego regresar a buscar a la blanca.

El humo se empezaba a disipar, Greg notó que el impacto del estallido le había regresado el dolor en todo su esternón. Se llevó una mano al pecho y volvió a jurar ir a un hospital apenas esta aventura terminara. Si es que terminaba bien.

Sus pensamientos comenzaban a divagar entre el fuerte dolor, Jasper y una jeringa de hospital cuando detrás de una duna, logró ver entre la arena y el agua, a la delgada gema. Se acercó y la encontró en terrible estado, la tomó en sus brazos y corrió a alejarse pero cuando apenas llevaba unos pasos, una gran sombra se le puso enfrente.

-no puede ser- dijo el hombre sorprendido y un tanto resignado – tu deberías estar en tu gema…

El monstruo chillo despejando de golpe el humo que ya había logrado una columna sobre ellos.

Entonces, cuando el humo se disipó de esa manera tan súbita, Greg notó que la bestia había cambiado. Y mucho.

Las largas patas ya no estaban y la coraza que le cubría y que le daba aspecto de gusano o araña alargada había pasado a ser un cuerpo estilizado, como de una enorme felino o canino de color crema y parches cafés, con una melena rojo carmín, su rostro, que sobresalía de la melena, ya no parecía el de un insecto, tenía una enorme boca con dientes filosos, agudos y largos. Y un solo ojo de esclerótica roja con pupila blanca. Larga y vertical que lo miraba fijamente.

La bestia gruñó. Greg bajó a Perla lentamente y la puso tras de él. No podía hacer nada más realmente. La gema corrupta estaba a menos de un metro y medio de él.

A pesar de que desde hacía tiempo sentía su vida vacía y sin objetivos, en ese momento, viendo el rostro de la muerte tan cerca, pensó en que su hijo, aún pequeño, lo necesitaba. Sintió que su vida aún no debía terminar. Aún le quedaba mucho, mucho por vivir…con una gema de guerra hermosamente atigrada.

Un ser que cualquiera que los viera se reiría del hombre viejo que iba con ella…pero si ella era feliz, que importaba lo demás.

No quería morir, quería enseñarle el mundo como es ella realmente y enseñarle a ella que en el mundo había mucho más cosas que solo la guerra y la venganza.

Para verla degustar las comidas. Para hacerla reír y hacer que se olvidara del tortuoso mundo del que venía.

No quería morir por que en el centro de su pecho había brotado un sentimiento que él no podía aún nombrar.

La bestia, al ver que su presa no se movía y no mostraba temor dudo un poco moviendose levemente de un lado a otro.

Pero al final, la ferocidad ganó, lanzo un potente rugido que le movió a Greg el pelo.

-G..Greg…-se escuchó levemente a espaldas del rockero –hu…ye-

-No tiene caso Perla, no soy veloz y si me muevo me atacará…o a ti y luego a mí. Así que voy a gritar para llamar su atención y cuando me ataque, huye tú, que si eres rápida-

Perla quiso decir que no. Quiso levantarse, tomar a Greg y escapar por un lado pero, simplemente no podía; todo el cuerpo le dolía terriblemente. Ella, si pensaba de forma egoísta, podría salvarse nadando mar adentro. Pero, aunque le doliera aceptarlo, no podía salvar a Greg.

Y el hombre entendió que la blanca había comprendido la situación y extendió los brazos, sonrió y dijo suavemente.

-Lo siento de verdad Steven, mi niño…

-…lo siento de verdad Jasper, por prometerte cosas que no pude cumplir.

El monstruo se acercó un poco más y fue cuando Greg gritó:

-¡Qué esperas, ven por mi bestia!-

-¡¿Me hablabas?!- se oyó una potente voz de alguien del lado derecho.

Greg vio un enorme bólido blanco que zumbaba de tanta velocidad acercarse hacia él para luego girar hacia el cuerpo del monstruo y, antes de impactar, deshacer el bólido para mostrar a la enorme gema naranja con su casco invocado dispuesto a golpearel centro de la gema corrupta, ambos puños fuertemente cerrados, una rodilla adelante y la otra distendida con toda la intención deponer todo su peso en ese golpe. Era como un tigre emboscando a su presa.

-Jasper…- dijo Greg extendiendo su mano hacia ella.

Lo que vio fue una fracción de segundo, pero fue suficiente para ver que estaba terriblemente lastimada. Era seguro que había peleado con Garnet.

Jasper impacto el costado de la bestia y ambas gemas salieron disparadas varias decenas de metros del impacto, la naranja puso toda la energía que le quedaba para enterrarla en la arena y cimbrar el cuerpo de la bestia. Simplemente sabía que no habría un segundo golpe. O la reventaba o morían. Moría él.

-¡No..va…a morir!- y metió toda la presión de su cuerpo en el rombo que era la punta de su yelmo. Jasper brillaba.

El golpe fue brutal, el estruendo ensordecedor. La bestia fue arrastrada y enterrada en la arena con jasper clavada en su costado.

El monstruo chillaba de dolor. Jasper comenzó a parpadear y por ende a perder fuerza. Poco a poco ambas se detuvieron. Jasper cayó en vuelta de campana, a tierra. Los parpadeos de su cuerpo eran cada vez más fuertes y frecuentes.

¡JASPER! – Grito Greg al ver a la gema atigrada caer pesadamente mientras su cuerpo fallaba. Inmediatamente corrió hasta donde estaba la gema mientras colocaba una mano en su adolorido pecho. La costilla lesionada le estaba generando fuertes punzadas. Pero hoy no se detendría por eso.

Cuando llegó al lugar donde finalizó el impacto se acercó con cautela a la gran gema, la cual estaba boca abajo.

-¿Ja…Jasper estas bien?- pregunto mientras lentamente la tomaba del hombro. Ella estaba ardiendo, su cuerpo estaba demasiado caliente.

-Le ha ejercido mucha presión a su gema- pensó el hombre

Lentamente y con mucho cuidado la giro para colocarla boca arriba y alarmado noto que la gema en su nariz tenía poca cinta pegada y que la parte de en medio comenzaba ya a salirse de su lugar.

-No-

Ella abrió los ojos dejando ver el dorado de su pupila y sonrió muy levemente

-i…idiota…por…poc..poco…te… matan-dijo con dificultad-

-No pasó gracias a ti, me salvaste- le sonrió- eres un héroe ¿ya ves?-

-je- repuso ella con más intento que energía–tú también… me has salvado a mi-

Jasper sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho y cerro los ojos mientras apretaba los dientes.

-¡Jasper!- exclamó el hombre del cabello largo mientras tomaba el rostro de la gema naranja, ahora calmado, las facciones diferenciaban tanto de la gema de guerra, que Greg no podía creer que fuesen la misma.

Acarició su mejilla.

Ella respiro un par de veces, y trato de tranquilizarse.

-Prométeme –dijo ella pausadamente-…pero prométeme…que iremos… a acampar o…otra vez-

Luego, la voz de ella se quebró.

-Nunca…nunca hice nada más hermoso en mi vida que acampar- y grandes lágrimas salieron de aquellos ojos almendrados, de aquella gema de lucha a punto de desaparecer.

-Quiero volver a hacerlo –dijo entre sollozos mientras cerraba los ojos, su voz quebrada denotaba tanta tristeza como frustración y quizá, algo de ira por desear cosas para sí misma, demasiado tarde.

-¡Tenias razón!, no tenía… ni idea de lo que era ser realmente feliz – las lágrimas no pararon en ningún momento.

Greg acarició su rostro nuevamente.

-Y aún hay muchas cosas que podremos hacer. No te rindas. Iremos a acampar, es una promesa-

Eso era lo que Greg deseó responderle a la gema naranja, pero no pudo. Antes de poder hacerlo, detrás de ellos, la enorme bestia en forma de pantera se había puesto de pie. En todo ese momento Greg no había reparado en que el monstruo no había explotado.

Fue una estupidez de su parte.

-¿Qué… pasa Greg? –pregunto Jasper, quien de inmediato notó la figura detrás de ella. Su rostro cambio de semblante volviendo a mostrar esa fiereza tan propia en su naturaleza. Sus grandes colmillos, sus ojos acechantes. Ya no le importaba morir, debía salvar a Greg a costa delo que fuera.

Y con esto en mente se giró dejando a Greg a sus espaldas, sosteniéndose en una rodilla y una mano en la arena.

El monstruo preparó su enorme zarpa llena de garras para dar un golpe mortal.

Greg, sabiendo que podría ser el final abrazó a Jasper por la espalda colocando sus brazos en el cuello de la gema, quien con una rodilla en el suelo le quedaba a su altura.

Ella sintió un calor en su pecho pero igual un espantoso temor.

-¡Vete!-

-¡No sin ti!

-¡Nos va a matar a los dos!

Y Greg, sopesando su pasado, presente y futuro, no tuvo pizca de duda cuando le gritó

-¡Que así sea!

Y el tiempo se sumergió en agua cuando esas palabras tocaron el aire. Vio el rostro de él pegado a su hombro. Vio a la bestia preparando el golpe mortal y vio también que si hacía por atacar o esquivar, su gema se haría trizas y Greg quedaría al descubierto.

Fue entonces que, encerrada en tan pocas posibilidades, reunió el coraje que siempre la determinó, mirando a la bestia directamente a su único ojo, le lanzó una amenaza:

-¡Hazlo! ¡Pero mátame maldita bestia, porque si me dejas con vida, te pulverizare!-

Y no quitó la vista de su enemigo, mientras protegía a Greg con su cuerpo.

La bestia lanzo el mortal golpe, Jasper puso posición de defensa cubriéndolos con sus brazos a forma de escudo para ambos.

Antes de que el golpe llegara, la gema atigrada de pronto sintió algo que no esperaba; sobre su rostro sintió las dos manos de Greg, tomando su gema y sosteniéndola firmemente con ambas manos. Quiso quitarlo, pero ya no había tiempo para más.

El golpe de la fiera fue contundente. Rasgo el brazo izquierdo de Jasper moviéndolo y haciendo que el golpe entrara de lleno en sus costillas, pecho y parte de su cara. Lanzando a ambos a varios metros de distancia.

Cayeron pesadamente.

Jasper, quien creía que desaparecería con el impacto, con cierto terror notó que todo el golpe de la caída, había sido absorbido por Greg. Pues jamás le soltó su gema y se había mantenido en su espalda al caer.

En pocas palabras, amortiguo su caída. Se separó y se giró quedando encima de él.

-Greg- dijo Jasper con preocupación- ¡GREG!-

-¡Aaah! Definitivamente... iré a un hospital…- exclamó el hombre abriendo los ojos y respirando con dificultad.

-Idiota, por qué haces esto, huye mientras…-

Entonces la gema de guerra Jasper, en ese instinto latente que la define, sintió que una enorme fuerza se disponía a dejarse caer con todo su peso sobre ellos.

También se dio cuenta que ya no se podía levantar ni mover. Ahora sí, ya no había nada que hacer.

Entonces miró nuevamente al humano que le había enseñado un mundo nuevo a través de un mundo de diferencias, y decidió que lo protegería hasta el final. Y realmente sintió que no habría mejor final que morir por alguien por que quieres, y no por que se te ordena.

Cubrió a Greg con su cuerpo quedando totalmente encima de él. Sus rostros quedaron a la misma altura. Su blanco cabello caía en ambos lados y se convertía en una cortina que les otorgaba una increíble sensación de intimidad. Ese era su pequeño y último espacio.

Él abrió los ojos y se encontró con aquel rostro felino, esta vez suave, sin rastro de ira. Que lo veía como la primera vez. Con una inmensa curiosidad.

¿Como es que un hombre así, le hacía sentir tanto calor en el pecho?

Ya no le importaba responder eso, solo sentirlo. Hasta el fin de sus días.

-Voy a morir- le dijo ella y luego lo besó.

Greg, al sentir sus suaves pero lastimados labios, profundizó el beso y acarició su espalda, aún con el dolor en el pecho se entrego totalmente y su lengua sintió el sabor de la gran gema. Le agradeció el haberlo protegido mientras se separaban para volver a unirse en un beso aún mas profundo. La pasión se dejaba llevar, en esa lugar tan suyo hecho por los cabellos de Jasper.

Un beso con sabor a naranja y fruta. Un beso con sabor a fogata y a aventuras. Ella cerró sus brazos suavemente sobre el y lo pegó a su cuerpo.

El beso terminó súbitamente, cuando ella sintió al enemigo demasiado cerca. Se separó, y le dijo:

"Gracias por todo animalito molesto"

Y le sonrió.

-0-

El golpe fue brutal. El impacto sobrecogió la playa y el sonido de campana rota se escuchó a muchas decenas de metros.

La gema corrupta golpeó con fiereza nuevamente, y otra y otra vez llena de furia y rabia ciega. Luego, con ambas garras se afianzó a su objetivo empujando con toda su fuerza.

Bramaba de rabia, rugía al cielo de odio y coraje pues, detrás de aquel molesto círculo rosa que no lo dejaba pasar y que había aparecido de pronto, se encontraban sus presas; un muy sorprendido niño que generaba el escudo, una incrédula gema naranja y un atónito adulto barbado.

Con muchas cosas que decirse, y casi nada de tiempo para hablar.

-0-

Cuando el joven llegó a donde había visto la columna de humo, sintió de verdad que el alma se le encogía.

Encontró a una Amatista inconsciente por un lado y una Perla bastante golpeada por el otro.

Pero por sobre todo, vio a Jasper. Encima de su padre, amenazante. Su albino cabello le cubría la cara que debería tener una enorme sonrisa y una mirada asesina.

Ella lo había causado todo. Estaba encima de su padre ahora.

-¡lo va a matar!- Steven estuvo a punto de lanzar un grito cuando se dio cuenta que una gigantesca gema corrupta (que no había notado) estaba por caer sobre su padre y sobre Jasper.

Fue cuando no tuvo elección y ese fue el móvil de la incómoda situación en la que se encontraban.

Vio al monstruo saltar e hizo lo que mejor sabe hacer, invocar el escudo de su madre y protegerlos a todos.

Y había sido efectivo, pero el monstruo era enorme y su fuerza estaba mermando su capacidad de sostener el gran escudo en el cual protegía a su padre, a él y…a Jasper…

-¡Jasper, si me atacas este monstruo te matará!- sentenció Steven.

La gema atigrada no salía de su atónita sorpresa, hacía menos de un segundo estaba lista para morir y de pronto…estaba el pequeño de Rose…

-¿Papá que está pasando? ¿Estás bien?- preguntó agitado Steven- Te ves muy mal…-

Golpe de la bestia. El escudo se cuartea.

-Steven…no hay tiempo, sé que me veo mal y esto se va a escuchar raro pero tienes que curar la gema de Jasper ¡Ahora!- exclamó Greg.

A Jasper las palabras del rockero le cayeron como balde de agua fría.

-¿Tu hijo es la cura?- preguntó la naranja viendo a Greg y luego a Steven.

Steven no podía creer lo que pasaba. Pero no había tiempo. Las preguntas se arremolinaron en su cabeza y como una tormenta el niño comenzó a bloquearse.

"¿La gema corrupta estaba con Jasper?

¿Y si su padre estaba siendo controlado de alguna forma? Digo, había desaparecido 3 días.

¿No era obvio que lo estaba atacando? Estaba encima de él como queriendo morderlo para arrancarle la cara."

Y el segundo Golpe de la bestia cayó dejando el escudo de Steven en muy mal estado.

Fracciones unidas solo por el aire y la férrea voluntad de su portador.

Un escudo que no soportaría otro golpe.

-¡Steven! – grito Greg –

Steven salió de su lucha mental y observó a su padre. Estaba serio como pocas veces.

Fue cuando Greg, con voz firme le dijo.

-Cúrala hijo-

Jasper (quien en realidad ya no podía mover su cuerpo debido al mal estado en que se encontraba) se sorprendió cuando después de las palabras del viejo rockero, sintió que este la tomaba suavemente por la cabeza entretejiendo sus dedos en la blanca melena de la gema naranja, proporcionándole una caricia instantánea en la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

Y la llevo hacía sí. Él se levantó un poco.

Le dio un dulce beso en los labios. La naranja se sorprendió y sintió la cara roja; era su primer beso frente a alguien.

Cabe mencionar que los ojos de Steven se hicieron como platos al ver la escena entre su padre y Jasper, sin mencionar que se le secó la boca de la impresión. A ver con que saliva curaba ahora.

Greg y Jasper se separaron bastante sonrojados. Greg miro a su hijo y le sonrió un poco traviesamente.

Jasper miró la acción de Greg para luego voltear a ver a Steven y le dio…bueno…lo más cercano a una sonrisa que pudo.

Steven vio los colmillos de Jasper en aquella que debía ser una sonrisa y su cerebro estalló, pero ante la terrible circunstancia, optó simplemente por obedecer a su padre. Las preguntas vendrían después. Oh si que vendrían después.

Steven lamió su mano,

y la puso en la maltrecha gema de Jasper.

Luego, vino brillo que cegó a todos.

* * *

 **Peeeeeeenúltimo capitulo de esta sagaaaaaa! La verdad es que me he estado imaginando haciendo algunas extensiones de la historia pero eso se vera luego.**

 **El capítulo no es de mi total satisfacción si quieren que sea sincero, pero debe mejorar en el próximo.**

 **Le metí algo de humor por que estábamos muy serios pero, no se fíen, en el que viene se me ocurre drama. A ver como sale.**

 **Gracias por los que esperan y saludan y comentan. Sin ustedes no valdría la pena. Dejen reviews plis.**

 **Desde Tabasco se despide...**

 **Lobo Hibiky**


	12. Instinto

El dolor en el cuerpo de Perla era una constante que no hacía más que empeorar.

Cada uno de sus intentos por ponerse de pie se convertían en un agonía cada vez más insostenible.

-¿Dónde están?- pensó la blanca mientras volteaba de un lado a otro.

Luego, a lo lejos, un fuerte resplandor que la cegó completamente.

-¡¿Que pasa?!- se alarmó intentando ponerse de pie solo para caer nuevamente.

Al intentar levantarse nuevamente, en medio de aquel terrible día que solo había tenido sorpresas, a lo lejos distinguió a una enorme bestia con forma de pantera y melena de león, rugiendo y luchando ferozmente mientras un orgulloso, imponente y poderoso brazo anaranjado sostenía una de sus garras doblándola. Aquellos rugidos de la bestia, eran rugidos de dolor.

Entonces la pupila de la blanca se expandió.

-¡Oh Dios mío es Jasper!-

De pie frente al monstruo se paraba erguida e imponente una de las más fuertes gemas que conocía. Gema poderosa sin necesidad de fusión.

Sonreía con ese semblante mordaz tanto la definía y sus ojos eran los de un tigrillo al acecho. Su mano derecha había detenido la pata izquierda de la bestia y no la soltaba. Entonces la otra garra como un relámpago intentó golpear el rostro de la gema naranja sin consecuencia alguna; Jasper detuvo el golpe y sostuvo ambas garras con sus brazos extendidos.

Volvió a sonreír, esta vez mas ferozmente, su semblante era exactamente como antaño. Como cuando las derrotó por primera vez.

Fue entonces que Perla se dio cuenta que la gema de Jasper había sido curada. Se llevó una mano a la boca con cierta preocupación ya que ella no podía hacer nada, no en ese estado.

Al verse inmovilizada la fiera lanzó un rugido gutural que la blanca reconoció como el grito de guerra que deshacía las fusiones. El cabello de Jasper se movía ante el grito y cerró un ojo ante la molestia del viento pero jamás dejó de su sonrisa ni su semblante.

Cuando el grito cesó, exclamó triunfante.

-Así que crees que soy una fusión criatura estúpida- soltó una leve risa, sus colmillos parecieron aumentar de tamaño – no tienes idea de quién soy…ni de lo que te va a pasar…

Entonces pegó un brincó y soltando los brazos de la fiera, lanzó las piernas hacia adelante para conectar una devastadora patada con ambas piernas a la altura del pecho del monstruo saliendo este disparado hacia atrás con mucha potencia. Jasper giró hacia atrás para quedar en cuclillas en la arena, aparecer su ahora reluciente y brillante casco, sonreír hasta deformar sus facciones, y proyectarse como un bólido hacia donde aún se dirigía la gema corrupta sin caer al suelo.

Steven y Greg se quedaron estupefactos ante lo que estaba pasando. El chico volteo a ver a su padre para hacerle más de un par de preguntas pero se dio cuenta de que el hombre no se encontraba a bien, así que decidió dejar las preguntas para después.

-tenemos que alejarnos de aquí papá, esto se va a poner feo-

Greg asintió y Steven con mucho cuidado le ayudó a levantarse y se alejaron a paso lento de la zona.

¿Qué si Steven intentó curar a su padre con su saliva?

Si. Pero esta al parecer, había gastado bastante de su magia con Jasper y no había tenido ningún efecto.

Jasper alcanzó a la bestia en su trayecto sobre la arena, al tenerla a su alcance giró y conectó una poderosa patada en la mandíbula del monstruo cambiando el rumbo de horizontal a vertical.

Jasper se giró y brincó con ferocidad para alcanzar a la bestia, ahora en las alturas. Conectó un poderoso golpe con su yelmo a sobre el vientre que dobló a la bestia, giro nuevamente y con ambas manos impacto en la espalda de la gema para enterrarla en la arena como si de un meteoro se tratara.

Luego ella bajó.

Su rostro. Su rostro sonreía de una manera que Greg no había visto nunca en toda su trayectoria con ella.

Su mirada; perdida en el fragor de la batalla destilaba destrucción y soberbia.

Las uñas, siempre guardadas cuando estuvo con él le habían crecido varios centímetros. El aura que proyectaba era oscura.

Jasper camino lenta pero firmemente hacía la ahora maltrecha gema corrupta. Intentaba huir pero no conseguía más que arrastrarse sobre la arena como un cachorro herido.

Jasper, de frente a ella dejó de sonreír.

Greg tuvo un mal presentimiento.

La gema atigrada tomo del cuello a la bestia, y luego clavó sus garras en la piedra que hacía de ojo. De un solo tirón la removió de su lugar.

Y la bestia desapareció.

* * *

Jasper bajaba de una nave en un lugar parecido a un gran hangar. Al tocar suelo, varias gemas de diversos colores la reverenciaron mientras con ademanes le invitaban a avanzar.

Ella iba ataviada con su gran capa con la cual se había presentado por primera vez en el planeta tierra.

Camino por un pasillo color del metal, altiva, sin voltear. A su vez, todos se agachaban al verla. Solo sus pasos hacían ecos en la gran bóveda de naves.

Llegaron hasta una altísima puerta doble, estilo gótico, y una Perla la abrió servilmente. Jasper salió del hangar.

El cambio de luz la cegó momentáneamente pero no hizo por cubrirse el rostro. Cuando sus ojos se adaptaron, vio entonces una larga pasarela que terminaba en una escalinata alta.

Miles de gemas congregadas a las orillas vitoreaban y daban hurras.

"¡Viva la guerrera!" "¡viva la máxima!"

"¡La gran destructora de TRAIDORES!"

* * *

Jasper tenía la gema de la corrupta entre sus garras. Entre sus uñas. La miraba con ansiedad y furia mientras apretaba los dientes sintiendo sus músculos arder y su potencia máximizada.

Quizá lo débil que había estado le hacía percatarse del enorme poder que ahora, estando totalmente curada, corría por su cuerpo.

Comenzó a apretar y la gema se cuarteó.

¡Jasper no! – grito una voz infantil desde alguna distancia.

Al escuchar la voz Jasper salió de algún trance en su mente y volteó hacia donde había salido el sonido.

Vio al pequeño de camiseta roja con una estrella en el pecho y algo en su cabeza comenzó a funcionar como una maquinaria oxidada, que lentamente recobra su andar. Como una vieja máquina de reloj, que de pronto se acordaba que tenía que dar la hora.

De inmediato volteó y notó que la gema morada seguía inconsciente en la arena. Giró nuevamente su cabeza y vio a una débil Perla tratando de levantarse con poco éxito.

Entendió que no tenía que darle más vueltas al asunto.

-Por favor no la destruyas, nosotros no hacemos eso- gritó nuevamente el pequeño esta vez corriendo para acercársele.

Jasper bufó y en un movimiento muy veloz, llegó hasta donde Amatista y clavo sus garras en el cuello de la pequeña. Haciéndola explotar.

Steven palideció y pegó un grito ahogado. Perla gritó con fuerza el nombre de su compañera.

Jasper tomó la gema purpura en sus garras.

Greg estaba recostado en la arena justo donde lo había dejado Steven. Se mente era un vaivén. No estaba cansado, estaba extenuado a extremos alarmantes y tenía serias contusiones. Le costaba una barbaridad moverse.

-Tendré que ir al hospital- pensó nuevamente. Luego, escuchó la voz de Perla gritando un nombre. Giró para ver pero desde su postura no podía distinguir nada.

Jasper sonrio al tomar la gema de Amatista, encorvo los ojos como un halcón y se movió a una velocidad impresionante hasta quedar frente de la delgada gema; quien solo alcanzó a balbucear ante la imponente mole que se había levantado frente a ella.

Jasper la levantó con cierta elegancia tomándola del cuello con el pulgar y dedo índice y anular. No necesito mucha presión antes de que la gema blanca desapareciera.

Jasper tomó su gema. Era ahora o nunca.

* * *

Jasper camino entre los ovaciones hasta los escalones y comenzó a subirlos. Uno tras otro inexorablemente los dejaba atrás mientras poco apoco comenzaban a aparecer las partes superiores de aquellos tronos de color azul y amarillo que ella conocía muy bien.

Dejó atrás los últimos peldaños. Y las vio.

Grandes, imponentes. Las diamantes.

Camino un poco más hasta estar frente a sus líderes. He hizo una reverencia.

Diamante Amarillo hizo un gesto con la mano. Jasper volvió a ponerse de pie ante la invitación.

-Dime- dijo Diamante Amarillo- ¿es verdad que tu sola derrotaste a todas las gemas traidoras del planeta Tierra?

Jasper, sin mover ni un solo musculo declaro abiertamente.

-Es verdad mi diamante –

-Dices – tronó Diamante Azul – ¿que traes contigo a la asesina Rose Cuarzo?

\- Así es –

\- ¿Y a la infame Peridot que se atrevió a insultarme? – repuntó DAM

-Así es – dijo nuevamente, rígida y orgullosa.

¡Pruébalo!- gritaron ambas al unísono.

Entonces, para sorpresa de todos los presentes, Jasper sacó de su capa, una burbuja que visiblemente contenía una Lapislázuli, una Zafiro, una Rubí, una Amatista, una Perla, una Peridot y un cuarzo rosa con manchas de sangre en los bordes.

* * *

Jasper juntó todas las gemas que ya tenía y las miró con una felicidad malsana.

Una risa resonaba en su pecho que se transformó en una carcajada terrible.

¡Las había vencido a todas! ¡Tenía en sus manos la redención y la gloria total! ¡Sería conocida como El Látigo de las traidoras! ¡Habría vengado la muerte de diamante rosa!

Entonces Steven llegó hasta ella.

-Nunca debí confiar en ti- le dijo.

Jasper lo miró de reojo, hizo una mueca de fastidio, encapsuló a todas las gemas en una solo burbuja que simplemente se posó detrás de la anaranjada.

-No es que tuvieras muchas opciones niño-dijo poniéndose frente a él.

-Si no me hubieras curado, ambos estuviéramos muertos-

Steven gruño frunciendo el ceño y gritando de rabia.

¡Yo te detendré! – generó en ese momento su escudo y lo lanzó con fuerza hacía la gema atigrada.

Jasper se movió a una velocidad imposible para Steven, se colocó detrás de él en un santiamén y lo agarró del cuello levantándolo.

-¡No te atrevas a lastimarlo Jasper!- gritó una cansada voz a su derecha.

Ella volteó a verlo con desdén. Sabía quién era.

Greg venía con una mano en sus costillas andando con bastante dificultad.

¡¿Por qué haces esto?! ¡Teníamos un acuerdo!-

-En el cual yo estaba en inferioridad de condiciones, era obvio que tenía que aceptar- contestó la gema atigrada.

Greg abrió los ojos enormes…no podía ser ella…que había pasado.

-Ja…jasper…-balbuceo atónito el hombre acercándose lentamente.

Entonces, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, ella suavemente colocó su mano en el pecho de Greg. Sintió su calor y su latiente corazón. Pero no se movió.

Lanzó un gesto leve, y empujó al hombre con cierta fuerza haciendo que cayera varios metros atrás lastimándose aún más, las muchas heridas que ya tenía.

Dirigió su mirada hacia Steven, iba a proceder con su plan original. Todo esta había salido a la perfección.

* * *

Las Diamantes estaban impresionadas. En efecto, eran las gemas rebeldes encerradas en una cápsula. Ambas sonrieron satisfechas.

-Has demostrado que ese ridículo planeta podría dar algo más que problemas – menciono Diamante Amarillo- eres lo que se espera de todas las gemas de nuestra civilización-

Mientras Diamante Amarillo hablaba, Blue miraba la esfera que contenía a las rebeldes, y su rostro de pronto se volvió severo, luego terrorífico. La burbuja se dirigió hacia su gran mano, y de golpe la cerró aplastándola con todo su contenido.

Cuando la volvió a abrir, solo polvo se escurrió en el aire.

Jasper se sintió rara al ver como con tanta simpleza habían desaparecido todas las que había enfrentado en la tierra. La voz de la amarilla la sacó de balance.

-Ante esta prueba de valor y lealtad, solo tengo una pregunta que hacerte-

-Dígame mi diamante-

-Por esta acción…te concederé lo que quieras. Dime Jasper…¿Qué es lo que más deseas?-

Y de pronto la gema anaranjada se vio al mando de todas las flotas del ejercito diamante, con su propia perla para su servicio, dirigiendo conquistas, viendo el respeto de la galaxia. Planetas enteros temblarían ante el látigo de su mano. Solo por debajo de ellas. De las diamantes.

Gloria. Esplendor. Sería casi un Dios. Y se sentía plena. Feliz.

….

…

Plena… se sentía…¿plena?

Feliz…se sentía…¿feliz?

Era la más grande guerrera que hubiese dado El Imperio Diamante. Nadie por encima de ella…tenía que ser feliz…

Entonces…¿por qué no lo era?

No sentía la chispa en su pecho, no el embotamiento en su cabeza que alguna vez conoció…¿era feliz?

Al fin y al cabo, ¿Qué era la felicidad?

-Jasper, respóndame, una oportunidad como esta no se da en toda una vida- y acercando su enorme rostro a la naranja le dijo con poca paciencia.

¡¿Qué… es… lo que más deseas?!

Jasper tembló, la capa cayó de sus hombros, no sabía qué hacer con sus manos. Se tomó la cabeza…

-yo…yo…-

-¡HABLA AHORA!-

Jasper se llevó una mano al rostro mientras aumentaba el temblor.

-Yo….- y el rostro de Diamante Amarillo se hizo gigantesco frente a ella. Su voz resonaba con un eco ensordecedor que comenzó a dar vueltas a su alrededor. Sentía que el piso se hundía bajo sus pies.

-yo…yo no…-

-¡DIME!-

-Yo…- y levantó la vista hacia el imponente rostro que la miraba-

-Yo deseo acampar- y dos grandes lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos ambarinos-con Greg. Deseo comer algo que él me prepare - Y sintió que el pecho se le quemaba al ver el polvo en que se habían convertido sus enemigos. Y quiso morir al recordar al hombre que había devastado allá, en el único lugar donde había sido realmente feliz.

¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Jasper sintió como un despertar profundo, de un inmenso sueño. Fue como salir de la profundidad del mar y ver que las cosas se habían ido al traste. Observó al pequeño que tenía tomado del cuello y sus uñas habían comenzado a hacerle sangrar ligeramente.

Lo soltó asustada. Vio sus manos, vio alrededor.

Y vio a Greg.

Su mente se rompió.

-Que…¡Que diablos estaba haciendo!- volteó a ver la gran burbuja con todas las gemas que ya había capturado y se dio cuenta de pronto que, durante la batalla, la sangre se le encendió y los paradigmas de milenios se agolparon. De pronto había visto como natural atraparlas ya que al fin, era su tarea inicial. Destruirlas a todas.

Se había olvidado de golpe de los últimos días.

De la playa.

De la fogata.

De Greg…

Fue entonces que deshizo la burbuja y las gemas de cristal cayeron a la arena.

Steven se tocaba el cuello con algo de dolor mientras veía las erráticas acciones de Jasper. De pronto ella se había sacudido y lo había liberado. Había liberado de igual forma a las demás. Aprovecho el momento para tomar las gemas de sus amigas.

Observó a Jasper y esta había perdido toda su potencia. Se le veía cansada. Luego la vio acercarse a su padre.

Jasper se dejó caer de rodillas ante un Greg inconsciente, ella cerró los ojos y Steven vio claramente gruesas lagrimas caer.

-Steven- dijo de pronto la anaranjada. El chico se sobresaltó y por inercia se puso las gemas de sus amigas en el pecho.

-Cuando ellas se regeneren, te pido que no te metas en ningún momento en la batalla-

-Hasta crees que no las voy a defender de ti- contestó el joven pero su aplomo se veía afectado por las lágrimas de Jasper.

La gran gema acarició el rostro del hombre.

-Perdóname- salió de entre sus gruesos labios como el viento cuando arrastra una hoja seca.

Entonces la gema de Perla brillo y se manifestó la gema blanca.

-¡Steven!- grito mientras invocaba instintivamente su lanza mirando de un lado al otro. Al ver al chico, se acercó a él y luego levantó el arma contra la gema que estaba al lado de Greg.

-¿Qué le hiciste a Greg tu monstruo?-

Jasper no la volteó a ver.

Entonces brillo la gema de Amatista y surgió.

-¿Tan duro fue el golpe que desaparecí?- luego levantó la mirada y vio la escena-oh ouh- exclamo algo confundida. Volteaba de Perla a Jasper y viceversa.

-P…que está pasando?-

-Fue Jasper, ella nos atacó- contestó la blanca.

El semblante de Amatista se endureció. Invocó su látigo.

-Aléjate de Greg- ordenó la morada.

Jasper derramó un par de lágrimas más. Luego se puso de pie quedando de frente a Perla y Amatista.

-Steven –dijo tranquilamente la gema de guerra- por favor, cuando esto termine encapsula mi gema, colóquenme en un lugar donde ustedes consideren seguro, donde no pueda escapar. Y dejen que me regenere. Hay cosas de planeta madre que debo de decirles-

Steven no comprendía por que Jasper actuaba de ese modo, hacia un par de minutos tenía todo para acabar con ellos. Ahora todo estaba descontrolado para ella. El chico de verdad estaba confundido.

-Déjate de tonterías- y Perla hizo un par de movimientos giratorios con su lanza.

-¡Amatista Inmovilízala!- gritó la blanca pegando a su vez un enorme salto.

-Enseguida gran P- Amatista giró y enredo a Jasper sin dificultad quien no se movió en lo más mínimo.

Desde la parte de arriba Perla preparaba una estocada mortal cayendo a cada vez más velocidad.

Jasper volteó a ver a Steven, sonrió ligeramente y le dijo.

-Dile a tu padre que lo amo-

Y todo se volvió negro.

* * *

 **Y bueno, esto esta que se acaba. Se viene el capitulo final y una serie de epílogos que darán por terminada esta historia.**

 **Estoy que me debato entre si escribir otra de Steven, de MLP o de La casa loud que está muy en boga en estos días. Ya veré ya veré.**

 **Saludos a todos y gracias por estar.**

 **Lobo Hibiky**


	13. El Juicio, el Juez y el Jurado

_Despierta…despierta…tienes que levantarte…tienes que vivir…_

 _No puedes dejarnos morir sin vivir. Será como si nunca, nunca hubiésemos existido Jasper…_

Jasper poco a poco, fue abriendo los ojos con lentitud. Al incorporarse totalmente, sacudió su blanca melena como sacudiendo la angustia y desesperación que había sentido últimamente. Luego, notó que se encontraba en una cueva con paredes color ocre, café y ámbar -otra vez despierto en una cueva- pensó fastidiada.

El lugar era amplio. Frente a ella y hacia el fondo se encontraban tres escalinatas amplias que nacían desde la mitad del cuarto hacia adelante; y arriba, en el tercer y úlitmo descanso, una puerta. La única salida.

De pronto se fijó bien a su alrededor y se quedó inmóvil.

A su alrededor se encontraban Amatista, Perla, Garnet, Lazuli, la Peridot, una humana con una espada y Steven. Todos apuntándole, excepto el chico, con un arma.

Se limitó a levantar las manos lentamente. Luego procedió a sentarse en el suelo y cruzar los brazos.

También notó, sentado a lo lejos, a Greg con un semblante entre preocupado y ansioso.

-Relájense- dijo Jasper suave pero firmemente- no voy a atacar a nadie ni trataré de huir, es obvio que no se puede. Debo estar en lo profundo de su base-

-Lázuli- mencionó Garnet- colócale unos grilletes de agua-

La azul movió una mano y desde una tina previamente preparada, unos gruesos grilletes se manifestaron en las manos y pies de la gran gema naranja quien no hizo intento alguno de evitarlo.

Las gemas, al ver a Jasper encadenada se relajaron y cada una tomó cierto lugar en aquel espacio que ahora, hacía de tribunal.

Rodeando, sentadas en la primer escalinata que simulaban asientos de primera fila, estaban Garnet a la izquierda, Perla al centro y Amatista a la derecha. Del lado derecho, en la segunda escalinata se encontraban sentados Steven y Connie (invitada especial al magnánimo evento del año, como lo había denominado Steven).

Del lado izquierdo y un poco al fondo de la segunda escalinata estaban Peridot y una muy mal encarada Lapis que lo único que deseaba era encapsular para siempre a la gema atigrada.

Al fondo al centro, al fondo de la tercera escalinata, un Greg entristecido.

Y entonces Perla tomó la palabra.

-Jasper, estas aquí porque nos dijiste que tenias información importante de Homeworld. Así que, empieza a hablar-

Jasper iba a decir algo pero fue interrumpida por Garnet quien se puso de pie.

-Antes yo quiero saber algo- exclamó la escarlata.

-Jasper- dijo con firmeza- cuando me enfrente a ti me dijiste una serie de cosas que ahora me confunden. Has causado dos veces un conflicto interno en mi persona y necesito respuestas; así que dime,

¿Es verdad o no lo que me dijiste mientras peleábamos?-

Todas las gemas se descolocaron. ¿De que hablaba Garnet?

Cabe mencionar que desde que habían explotado a Jasper, hasta el inicio de la charla en el cuarto de Amatista solo habían pasado tres horas. De hecho, Greg se había negado a ir a un hospital, había sido atendido por Perla y mejorado un poco con la saliva de Steven.

-Si, es verdad- respondió firmemente Jasper.

-¿Tienes idea de que está hablando Garnet Lapis?- le pregunto Peridot a la azul.

-creo tener una idea; Jasper dijo una serie de incoherencias cuando peleábamos- respondió Lapis secamente.

-¿Es verdad-continuó Garnet- que salvaste al hombre que esta allá arriba de morir a manos de la gema corrupta en dos ocasiones?-

Jasper hizo a mirar a Greg, pero este no la miraba. Un dolor extraño se le manifestó en la boca del estómago a la gema.

-Si, es verdad- dijo agachando la mirada.

-Entonces –dijo tranquilamente para luego explotar- ¡Dime entonces por qué diablos atacaste a Amatista, a Perla, a Greg y a Steven si sabías que yo ya estaba de tu lado! ¡Ahora no sé qué pensar, y ante eso me abstengo de apoyarte!-

Greg volteó a ver a Garnet intrigado.

-Garnet, ¿de que estas hablando?- pregunto Perla bastante confundida.

-Es difícil de explicar- le respondió de mala gana y se volvió a sentar.

-Esperen, ¿esto no era sobre secretos sobre Homeworld?- pregunto Amatista volteando a todos lados.

\- La verdad, eso de los secretos de Homeworld lo dije para coartarlas a que me dieran la oportunidad de que me escuchen- todas se tensaron- porque sabía que de no ser así, dormiría en este momento entre las muchas gemas corruptas que deben tener por aquí en algún lugar-

Jasper se incorporó un poco (aunque seguía sentada) y continuó mirando a la escarlata.

-Garnet, lo que te dije es verdad, yo tenía un pacto con Greg para, una vez curada mi gema, retirarme en paz-

-¡JA!-

-¡JAAAAA! ¡Tú en paz máquina de guerra!- grito Lapis sin poder contenerse más.

La azul se puso de pie y dijo dirigiéndose a todos -¡No entiendo que estamos haciendo aquí! ¡Es obvio que nos destruirá apenas tenga oportunidad!-

-¡Lapis!- exclamó Steven, al cual todas voltearon a ver- el problema aquí, es que ella ya tuvo una oportunidad para hacerlo. Todas estuvieron en sus manos, y en vez de destruirlas… las liberó.-

Lapis hizo una mueca y volvió a sentarse cruzando los brazos, pero asegurándose de que los grilletes que apresaban a Jasper estuvieran bien cerrados.

\- Continúa - dijo Garnet acomodándose los lentes.

-Como la mayoría de ustedes vio yo estaba a punto de morir, mi gema estaba sostenida por casi nada; pensé que moriría en cualquier momento. Había estado demasiado tiempo con mi gema lesionada-

-Entonces – continuó- cuando Steven me devolvió la salud. Mi energía regresó de golpe, mis músculos se tensaron y me sentí más viva que nunca. Luego me enfrente al monstruo que -sonrió un poco- aquí entre nosotros jamás, tuvo oportunidad contra mí.

-Siii señorita músculos, ya sabemos que eres fuerte, ahora continua- mencionó Amatista punzada por los celos.

-Sin embargo, cuando la estaba derrotando, mi mente se nubló. Comencé a disfrutar la batalla, el poder que tenía días que no sentía y poco a poco fui olvidando…todo. Incluyendo…

…incluyéndote a ti Greg- el interpelado miró a la gema naranja y notó de inmediato que todos lo habían volteado a ver. El hombre se crispo un poco y se ruborizó ligeramente.

-entonces comencé a tener una visión – continuó la Jasper bajando la mirada apenada. Todos regresaron (para alivio de Greg) la atención al centro.

-En ella yo regresaba a Homeworld con gloria-Jasper sonrio y abrió las palmas de sus manos-Todos me vitoreaban como la gran destructora de traidoras. Me presentaba ante las Diamantes y les mostraba las gemas de todas ustedes, en una sola burbuja. Y todos me vitoreaban-

El ambiente se tornó serio.

-Luego, al salir de mi visión, las vi vulnerables a todas. Ya tenía a la más fuerte en el bolsillo; a Rubi y Zafiro. Luego a la Lazuli. Amatista estaba desmayada y Perla en muy mal estado. Tomarlas era tan fácil.

Y realmente lo fue. Las Cristal Gems habían sido derrotadas-

Jasper bajó aún más la cabeza y comenzó ligeramente a sollozar.

-Solo faltaba el niño de Rose…y estuve a punto de matarlo, tuve su cuello entre mis garras-

Lapis frunció más el ceño. Peridot se encontraba muy seria. Connie tenía una mano cubriendo su boca.

-Greg…él intento detenerme…y yo lo lastime más. Yo que minutos antes habría muerto por él, le hice daño –Jasper derramó una lágrima.

Hasta Lapis, quien no creía una palabra, se quedó expectante ante eso.

Jasper levanto la vista y todos se movieron ligeramente hacia atrás.

-Luego, en mi visión me vi premiada al entregar sus gemas. Me iban a conceder lo que yo pidiera. Lo que yo quisiera-

-Diablos, ¿en serio lo que quisieras Jasper?, wow, pudiste tenerlo todo, inclusive tu propia Per…la- Peridot notó la mirada de pocos amigos de todos sobre ella –ejem, solo...olvídenlo, continua-

-Así es Peridot, me preguntaron que quería. Y no supe que responder. Deseaba ser la comandante en jefe de todos los ejércitos Diamante. Estar solo por debajo de ellas –mencionó mientras una mano se convertía en puño- Me convertiría en leyenda. Conquistaría planetas.- sonrió ligeramente – lo tendría todo-

Se quedó callada un momento.

-Pero no respondí nada. Nada de eso me hacía feliz. Feliz de verdad. Feliz como había sido en los tres días anteriores. Feliz…nada de lo que pudieran darme ellas me haría feliz. Lo que deseaba, lo que deseaba aquí, en la tierra. Fue cuando me di cuenta de la magnitud de mi error pero…pero ya era tarde-

La gema atigrada bajo la cabeza y continuó melancólicamente.

-fue entonces que solté a Steven horrorizada por lo que iba a hacer, las saque a ustedes de la burbuja y fui a ver a Greg…para pedirle que me perdonara-

Greg no recordaba esa parte ya que estaba inconsciente. Comenzó a salir de donde estaba para acercarse más al borde de la tercera escalinata. Se veía expectante.

-Sabía que no me darían oportunidad después de lo que había pasado. Así que dejé que me deshicieran para poder hablar con ustedes bajo sus condiciones-

Y todas quedaron calladas.

Lapis lanzó un gruñido y sacando sus alas de agua se colocó rápidamente frente a la gran gema apuntándola con el dedo.

-¡No te creo! ¡¿Quién dice que no estás aquí para liberar a las gemas corruptas?! ¡¿para planear una conquista desde Homeworld o que se yo?!- Lapis la miraba con furia.

Jasper no se movió ante el ataque verbal. Luego levantó el rostro para mirarle. Le dijo.

-Lapis, sé que te hice mucho daño y que muchos más antes que yo te lastimaron. Lo siento de verdad por eso. Pero así como tú, yo solo quiero paz-

-¿Por qué he de creerte ahora?-

-No te pido que me creas ni que seas mi amiga. Solo te pido que me des una oportunidad para ser feliz aquí. Si yo hubiera querido o tramado algo, hubiera hecho esto desde el principio- acto seguido Jasper brillo un poco y con un ligero movimiento disperso los grilletes como si fueran nada. Sin embargo se quedó sentada.

Lapis hizo una mueca y se dirigió a las Gems.

-¿Y qué van a hacer? ¿la van a dejar que llegado el momento nos mate?-

-Antes de responder eso Lapis, quisiera hacer una pregunta a Jasper- aventuró Perla, quien se puso de pie.

-dime, eh, Jasper ¿si nada de lo que te dieran las diamantes te daba felicidad, allá en tu mundo; ¿Qué es lo que deseabas aquí en la tierra?-

Jasper se sonrojó un poco, no sabía bien que responder.

Entonces detono una bomba en forma de voz:

-Lo que deseaba Jasper, era a mi Papá- soltó el chico con ojos entrecerrados viendo a su progenitor, quien al escucharlo se resbaló un poco de donde estaba apoyado.

-¿Qué?- exclamó Perla bastante consternada.

-Viejo, ¿estás diciendo que la gran naranja está enamorada de tu Papá?-

-Si- respondió el niño con seguridad.

Reino un par de segundos de confusión, y luego Perla, Amatista, Peridot y hasta Lapis estallaron en risas.

-¿Steven?-pregunto Connie condunfida - ¿es verdad que esa gema enorme que está allí está…enamorada de tu padre?-

-Eso creo- respondió- los vi besarse –

Entonces las risas cesaron de golpe.

Jasper miraba hacia un lado bastante sonrojada con con la boca chiquita y ojos chinos. Greg se había paralizado sin saber que hacer realmente. Jamás pensó que esto se daría de esta forma.

Entonces estallo el griterío, especialmente de Amatista y Peridot.

"¿en serio Steven? ¿Los viste?

No lo puedo creer.

No es cierto lo estas inventando.

¿Entonces ese hombre domo a la fiera?

Es que es…imposible."

-¡Basta!- retumbó una voz. Era de Garnet- Yo ya tenía una idea de esto, pero con todo lo que pasó no sé si creer o no. Alguien tiene que explicar bien que está pasando aquí.-

-Lo haré yo- dijo Greg bajando de la tercera escalinata, acercándose a la primera (donde estaban Perla, Amatista y Garnet).

-Greg- interrumpió Jasper- déjame que yo lo cuente, al final, soy a quien están juzgando-

Greg la miró y le sonrió –está bien linda- hazlo tú-

Ella sonrió ligeramente. Todos estaban expectantes a los comportamientos de ambos, bastante inusuales

-Bien, cuando yo caí en la grieta…-

Y Jasper les contó desde el principio. Como Greg la había encontrado, el desastre de la camioneta, la promesa de una cura.

-Oh vaya, entonces Greg te encontró en una cueva- dijo Peridot.

-Desde un inicio yo no pensé cumplir la promesa- se sinceró Jasper- pero pasaron cosas que, pues, hicieron que viera las cosas… diferentes-

Les contó cual fue el plan para llegar hasta el templo, y como recorrieron la costa.

Les contó que una de la primera cosa que comenzó a causar un efecto en ella fue que,

-Mi gema estaba en muy mal estado y la primera noche que descansamos yo comencé a fallar y perdí la conciencia. Creí que moriría. Pero no fue así. Cuando desperté, Greg había reparado mi gema con una cinta super fuerte que tiene, dándome más tiempo de vida-

-Wow- exclamó Amatista- Ciertamente es romántico hermana- y sonrió maquiavélicamente.

-¡sshh!- le comentó Peridot- silencio, esto se pone bueno- y se colocó visiblemente interesada viendo a Jasper.

-Esa misma noche yo, hice algo que nunca en mi vida había hecho. Creo que después de eso nada fue igual.-

Perla volteo macabramente la cabeza para ver a Greg a los ojos.

-¡Ella probó la comida!- adelanto Greg al intuir el oscuro pensamiento de la gema blanca. –Esa noche preparé plátanos asados con media crema-

-¡Comiste plátanos asados y no me trajiste uno! – Exclamó Steven- ¡eso no es justo papá!

-¡Oye! ¡yo también quiero!- exclamo Amatista.

-¿Qué es un plátano?- preguntó la gema verde y de pronto se armó un bullicio en que unos discutían por nada y otros trataban de apaciguar.

Jasper notó que en el griterío nadie (excepto Garnet) la miraba. Era como si el temor que tenían por ella se hubiese evaporado de repente.

Se dio cuenta de que habían bajado sus defensas a cero. Y eso la alegro. Se sintió parte de algo que aún no definía.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?- pregunto misteriosamente la escarlata.

La gema naranja solo asintió levemente. Entonces Garnet gritó.

-¡A callar que la acusada va a continuar!- luego se dirigió hacia Jasper- a veces son algo fastidiosos- y le sonrió.

Jasper se aclaró la garganta, y siguió.

-Cuando comí ese alimento, me sentí más feliz de lo que nunca había estado-

Y esa primera noche las cosas comenzaron a cambiar-

-El segundo día Greg me enseño que ustedes eran valiosas por sus propios méritos, no por lo que estaban destinadas a ser. Y me explicó la existencia de Steven-

-Es decir que ya sabes que él no es realmente Rose Cuarzo- preguntó Peridot.

-Sí, ahora lo entiendo-

-Bueno, ¿y que paso luego?- preguntó Amatista que había sacado un bote de palomitas quien sabe de dónde.

Luego nos atacaron unas gemas corruptas cerca de la costa.

Garnet exclamo -¡sabía que habían huido por la costa! Las perseguimos todo un día sin encontrarlas.

-Bueno, ya no son problema ahora- continuó Jasper – golpearon un poco a Greg y lo llevé a la cabaña para que se recuperara-

-Yo…estaba preocupada por él. La verdad nunca me había preocupado por nadie-

-y cuando me dijo que estaba bien me sentí aliviada y yo…lo abracé.

Todas las gemas (y Connie) inconscientemente se movieron hacía adelante para poner más atención.

-Luego él, me dijo que me recostara en la cama y me relajara-

Esta vez fueron Perla y Amatista que macabramente voltearon a ver a Greg.

-Las vendas de su gema se estaban cayendo y las remplace por unas nuevas- apuro Greg para evitar los malos entendidos.

-Y después de curarme, me dio un beso en la gema –dijo Jasper mientras se señalaba la nariz haciendo un gracioso e inconsciente bizco.

Todos voltearon a ver a Greg con ojos macabros. Parecía que tenían sombras debajo delos ojos.

-¡Dejen que termine el relato!...no fue tan…¡tan así como se oye!- exclamó Greg mientras gesticulaba con las manos.

-Je, je, je-Continua Jasper- dijo Garnet quien estaba disfrutando absolutamente de todo. Se le notaba en esa ligera sonrisa en su semblante.

\- Esa noche discutimos. Después del beso, yo comencé a sentirme…extraña-

Jasper comenzó a sonrojarse y absolutamente todas las gemas lo notaron. Lapis incluso abrió la boca de la impresión. Peridot reía por lo bajo. Amatista comía palomitas y algunas se le caían. Perla se veía un tanto fastidiada. Connie pensaba que todo esto era romántico. Steven estaba serio.

La realidad es que ya nadie creía que Jasper fuera un peligro.

-Me sentía, no sé, emocionada y rara. Fui a ver a Greg para que me dijera que pasaba pero lo escuche decir que tener una novia como yo… era ridículo.- Jasper bajo un poco la cabeza.

Se oyó una expresión general.

-¡oye viejo eso es cruel!- dijo Amatista- hasta para ella. Sin ofender Jas-

-¿Jas? –se pensó la gema atigrada- ¿me llamó Jas?-

En la sala, todas esperaban la respuesta de Greg ante lo que consideraban una grosería.

El hombre suspiro y dijo colocando una mano en su nuca.

-Nunca lo dije por ella. Ella ya lo sabe. Le aclaré que –volteó a ver a Steven- que yo estaba sintiendo algo por ella.

Todas estaban expectantes.

Greg continuó - pero, a mi edad…¿no creen que es ridículo que alguien de mi edad pueda, estar con alguien como ella?-

-Esto es mejor que Amor y Pinos- comento Peridot ganándose la mirada fiera de todos.

-Señor Greg- dijo Connie- yo creo que para el amor no hay edad-

Gracias Connie –y el hombre le sonrió-

-Yo me enteré de lo que Greg pensaba en realidad más tarde, así que en tanto supuse lo peor. Que él me llevaba a una trampa y que nada tenía sentido, que lo que sentía en mi pecho era una estupidez, así que simplemente me iba a destruir.

Y bueno, Greg lo evitó. No sin antes le diera unas buenas sacudidas- sonrió levemente.

-Ah sí lo recuerdo, luego me tuvo que vendar por las heridas que tenía y como no pudo se enojó con los materiales de curación jeje- expreso Greg.

-Esas cosas son arcaicas- contesto Jasper volteando la cabeza recordando el vergonzoso momento.

-¡Estoy de acuerdo!- secundo Peridot

-¡Continua! – sentenció Garnet desesperada.

-Pues lo vendé y le pedí perdón por haberlo lastimado-

-Considero que no debiste –interrumpió Perla alzando un dedo – Él tuvo la culpa por expresarse de esa forma- volteando a ver al hombre.

-Ya dijo que no era su intención- intervino Steven.

-Aun así fue grosero- aventuró Amatista.

-Dejen…que…¡Continúe!- grito Garnet, a lo que todos se le quedaron viendo.

Entonces Perla comentó.

-Tranquila Garnet, todos sabemos que las historias de amor te apasionan- dijo enchinando los ojos mientras veía a la escarlata.

La roja se acomodó los lentes levemente sonrojada, se aclaró la garganta y comentó- sí, así es. Ahora Jasper, continúa.

Jasper sentía algo cálido en el pecho provocado por el comportamiento de todos. Que tan diferente era de sus rígidos años de duro entrenamiento militar y reglas exageradamente estrictas.

Realmente la vida en la tierra era un sueño. Que no se quería perder.

Luego yo lo abrace sintiéndome mal por haberlo lastimado y…él…yo…-

Y Jasper se quedó callada.

-¡Oh…por… dios!- exclamo Amatista mientras comía palomitas.

Connie sonreía.

Garnet se acomodaba los lentes. Rubí y Zafiro estaban emocionadas.

Lapis y Peridot visiblemente interesadas se asomaban.

-Allí nos besamos por primera vez y aceptamos por primera vez que tenemos sentimientos el uno para con el otro- adelantó Greg mientras caminaba para sentarse al lado de la gema atigrada.

Jasper, sentada en el suelo, jugaba nerviosamente con sus dedos.

-Luego- continuó Jasper- llegamos cerca del templo. Greg se adelantó para avisarles de mi llegada. Pero ante me encontró la mocos…digo Lapis y batallamos. No me dejo explicarle. La verdad la vencí de milagro-

-Me tomaste desprevenida- dijo Lapis.

-Solo te hace falta malicia de guerra- respondió Jasper sin alterarse.

-Luego llegaron ustedes –señaló a las Cristal Gems originales- Me enfrenté a Garnet, a quien jamás hubiera vencido en ese estado si no fuera porque Zafiro –un par de lágrimas cayeron de esos ojos ámbar- Zafiro me creyó – Y la gema que tanto había pasado en tan pocos días puso su mano en su rostro y comenzó a llorar.

Greg le tomó la mano.

-No sé…no sé que vayan a decidir sobre mi destino, pero mi deseo, es estar junto a Greg en lo que él llama autolavado. Ir por su van. Y probar las costillas de cerdo que dijo que son deliciosas-

Todos estaban bastante consternados. La empatía nacía en el corazón de casi todos.

-Sin embargo – continuó- si por mi pasado debo estar en suspensión. Lo aceptaré sin oponer resistencia-

Garnet se puso de pie.

-Bien Cristal Gems. Den su voto-

\- ¡¿le creen o no?!-

-Yo le creo-dijo Connie.

-Yo también-dijo Steven.

-Yo creo que domaron a la gran tigresa –dijo Amatista entre risas.

-No puedo creer que hayas vuelto a hacerlo Universe- dijo Perla entre intrigada y molesta- le creo Garnet-

-Yo también- dijo la misma Garnet.

-Conozco a esa gema desde hace mucho – mencionó Peridot- Es una tirana, grosera, alevosa, gritona y tosca. Ella nunca hubiera hecho lo que he visto hoy aquí. Creo que esas cosas no se fingen. Así que le creo-

Faltaba un voto; el de Lapis. Y habían acordado que para liberar a Jasper tenía que ser únanime.

La azul miró con cierta pesadez a la anaranjada; y de pronto la señaló.

-Dense un beso- sentenció – si veo que se besan entonces creeré tu historia y tendrás tu oportunidad-

Ni Greg, ni Jasper se esperaban eso.

Jasper no supo que hacer pero Greg no era un adolescente, sabía que hacer y esto ya tenía que terminar.

Se puso de pie y se colocó de frente a la gran gema, quien se puso repentinamente nerviosa.

..greg, nos están mirando- dijo al ver al hombre acercarse a ella. Él le acaricio la mejilla, con ella sentada sobre sus talones, el quedaba más alto.

-Que nos miren y que se acostumbren- y Greg la besó en los labios profundamente.

¡Oh por dios –exclamó Amatista -El viejo Greg es en realidad la fiera aquí jajajaja-

Al separarse, fue el viejo rockero fue quien se dirigió a la ninfa azul.

-¿Feliz?-

Lapis sonrió débilmente. Y solo levanto el pulgar.

-Entonces está decidido- expresó Garnet- Jasper, ponte de pie-

La gran anaranjada se puso de pie.

-¡Gema de guerra Jasper! –Exclamó Garnet- ¡eres libre a prueba por 3 meses!-

\- Obviamente vas a estar siendo monitoreada- completó Perla poniéndose de pie frente a la gema naranja -.

-No puedes dejar Ciudad Playa sin compañía de alguna de nosotras y sabes que está prohibido cualquier acto de hostilidad para con los habitantes como para con nosotras- dijo Amatista igual frente a ella.

-Después de esos tres meses. Si comprobamos que tus intenciones son buenas. Quedaras libre de cualquier vigilancia y podras irte a donde quieras- finalizó Garnet.

Jasper les sonrió.

-Gracias por la confianza. A todos. Pero yo ya estoy donde quiero estar- y tomó a Greg por el hombro. Lo sintió estremecerse.

Greg se alegraba inmensamente de que todo acabara bien. Y fue entonces que se dio cuenta de lo inmensamente cansado que se encontraba, todo el dolor que se había anestesiado por la ansiedad del proceso le regresó de golpe. Sintió un dolor agudo en el pecho. Y el hombre se desvaneció.

* * *

 **Que les ha parecido? Jasper se esta salvando pero Greg quizá no.**

 **Saludos a Tomas ferrari, Soulinger, Dragshot, Sowa, Pirata, Exurdes y todos los buenos reviews.**

 **Ayudenme, ando que quiero hacer otro fic pero njo sé si de Steven, de MLP o de Loud House.**

 **Cual me recomiendan?**


	14. La Maldita Realidad

-El hombre está muy lastimado. En los estudios preliminares pudimos averiguar que Greg llevaba más de 24 horas con algunas costillas rotas. Aunado a que no se cuidó y estuvo en movimiento constante, tuvo la fortuna de no perforarse un órgano, sin embargo, él está, como decirlo, golpeado internamente.

Se encuentra anestesiado por que el dolor que debe sentir es espantoso. No entiendo como soportó estar de pie tanto tiempo. Ustedes siempre me traen casos médicos insólitos.-

Finalizó de esta manera, la que sería el médico de cabecera de la familia Universe; La Dra. Maheswaran.

Steven escuchaba con mucha seriedad y tristeza, junto a él se encontraba Garnet.

-¿Él se va a recuperar doctora?- preguntó Steven sin poder contenerse.

-Quisiera decirte que si con certeza pero no puedo hacerlo-

-A qué se refiere Doctora- preguntó Garnet.

-Existe una complicación que me preocupa; él estuvo a punto de tener un infarto y no porque sea propenso, sino porque se sobre exigió y su cuerpo le pasó factura. Aún no logramos estabilizar del todo su ritmo cardiaco y tememos que su corazón no supere la crisis y recaiga, en otro infarto-

La doctora vio la como la cara del chico y supo que había sido muy directa.

-Ánimo- le dijo- si soporta un par de días, creo que no habrá más complicaciones y todo irá cuesta arriba-

-¿De verdad lo cree?- preguntó el chico.

-Claro Steven- y ella le sonrió.

 _ **ALGUNAS HORAS ANTES**_

-¿Greg? ¡Greg!- gritó de pronto una gema atigrada bastante confundida. Volteaba a ver a todas las otras gemas del lugar pero ninguna reaccionaba. Todas veían al hombre que de pronto estaba en el suelo y de momento se paralizaron.

-¿Qué le pasa a Greg?- cuestión con algo de fuerza Jasper mientras se agachaba para levantar un poco al hombre y sostenerlo.

Entonces Garnet salió del choque inicial y se acercó rápidamente.

-Greg necesita ir a un hospital ¡Steven!- gritó al chico que ya había llamado a León y venia bajando las escaleras.

Cuando la fiera y Steven llegaron hasta donde estaba Greg inmediatamente lo colocaron con cuidado sobre el León, Garnet subió, luego Steven y se llevaron igual a Connie.

-¡Al hospital León!-

El León rugió y abrió un portal trasladando de in mediato a la gema escarlata, Steven, Connie y un Greg malherido.

Jasper no entendía que acababa de pasar. Su cabeza era ruido y un zumbido molesto. Escuchaba las voces de Amatista y Peridot dialogar sobre algo pero las escuchaba como si estuvieran lejos.

Empezó a agitarse.

Amatista notó esa reacción y con un ademán hizo callar a Peridot. Luego se acercó a la gran gema.

-¿Jasper? ¿Me oyes?- pregunto la morada viendo a que Jasper no la volteaba a ver.

-Jasper, Greg va a estar bien- le dijo Amatista.

Y fue como cuando alguien es sacado del agua. De pronto jasper tomó de los hombros a la morada llevando una rodilla.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¡Juro que no le hice nada!- exclamó la atigrada.

-Sé que no hermana, él ya estaba herido y se desmayó, lo llevaron a un hospital donde podrán darle el tratamiento que requiere- dijo tomándola del hombro.

-¡Llévame!- le dijo la naranja.

-No lo sé Jasper…- entonces la vio, su rostro estaba bastante angustiado y podría jurar que no tardaría en escaparse un par de lágrimas de sus ojos dorados.

De pronto Amatista dudo, hasta que de pronto sintió una mano en su espalda, era Lapis.

-Creo que deberías llevarla- le dijo la azul con firmeza.

Dos albinos bólidos se deslizaban por las calles. Un pequeño con tintes morados y otro más grande con rasgos anaranjados.

Doblaron una esquina, luego otra esquivando vehículos y personas con una agilidad sorprendente para su tamaño.

Llevaban un rato así hasta que de pronto la esfera más pequeña se detuvo frente a un edificio de paredes blancas con un letrero bastante grande que rezaba "Hospital".

-Aquí es- dijo la morada -recuerda que prometiste obedecerme así que por ahora no...-

Y Amatista se interrumpió.

Ella y Jasper divisaron a Garnet en la entrada del hospital, un niño se agarraba de una de sus piernas. Llorando.

Connie también lloraba.

Amatista y Jasper se acercaron corriendo hasta ellos.

El chico cuarzo no despegaba la cara de Garnet, solo se veían sus lágrimas escurrir sin para mientras sollozaba.

Garnet suspiro con mucha tristeza y se dirigió a las recién llegadas.

-Amatista, Jasper. Necesito que se comporten con mucha madurez a lo que les voy a decir, y se los pido por él- y señaló a Steven quien no volteo ni a verles.

La fusión suspiró antes de comenzar.

-Greg está muy mal, tuvo un intento de infarto en el templo y aquí, hace poco, acaba de ocurrirle otro- y una lágrima escurrió por detrás de los lentes.

-No nos dan mucha esperanza- y se limpió la mejilla.

Amatista se tomó de un brazo como abrazándose a sí misma.

-Gr..greg no…- murmuro la morada mientras un flashazo de él cuando era joven le congelaba el pecho.

-No…no entiendo- comentó Jasper como aquella persona que no termina de comprender la realidad a su alrededor- ¿Qué…que es un infarto? ¿Cómo..qué pasa?- a Jasper le temblaban las manos.

Garnet, siendo consiente con el total desconocimiento de la gema naranja le apuntó al pecho con un dedo y le dijo.

-Los humanos tienen algo aquí llamado corazón, eso los mantiene con vida mientras este latiendo. El corazón de Greg… esta… fallando y puede detenerse-

Entonces Jasper lo comprendió.

-Si su corazón se detiene…él…-

Quiso hablar y no salió sonido alguno, solo su boca levemente abierta que se movía levemente. Quería enojarse con alguien y golpear y gritar, pero no sabía con quién. Quiso no haber llegado nunca a ese planeta para no tener que sentir como le arrancaban la garganta, como dolía su pecho más que ningún golpe que jamás le hayan dado, y solo con una pequeñísima frase:

"Greg iba a morir"

Entonces vino la siguiente etapa del dolor.

-No te creo- y frunció el ceño terriblemente.

Sin embargo Garnet sin perder compostura le dijo.

-Jasper, por favor- y la roja hizo una seña con la cabeza señalando a Steven.

Jasper lo vio y la furia se disolvió como el humo de un cigarro. El chico estaba pegado a la pierna de Garnet sin parar de llorar mientras temblaba ligeramente.

Jasper al ver la terrible escena no soportó más y jalando aire las lágrimas se le escurrieron solas mientras veía al pequeño, y sus ojos destaparon una tormenta y un inmenso calor la lleno de energía mientras un nudo en la garganta atentaba con ahogarla.

Y entonces hizo lo impensable.

Se agachó y tomó al chico por la cintura y lo trajo hacía sí.

Garnet y Amatista estuvieron a punto de hacer algo pero el momento era demasiado fuerte. Entonces vieron como la enorme gema ponía al chico en su hombro mientras lo cargaba. El chico ante el dolor instintivamente abrazo de cuello a Jasper hundiendo su cara en su cuello sin dejar de llorar.

Ella sintió como su piel se mojaba y lo abrazó con inmensa suavidad para decirle al oído.

-Él es fuerte Steven, muy fuerte. Me derrotó, y sé que derrotará la muerte-

El chico abrazo más el cuello de Jasper. Y ella solo se dejó llorar como quien llora los milenios que vivió, sin sentir y sin amar.

* * *

Corto pero necesario para, por fin dar fin a esta historia.

Se viene el final de esta historia y bueno, veremos que cosas traen los nuevos tiempos.

Ando con planes de hacer un fic sobre The Loud House pero no se.

Comentarios y sugerencias sobre como quieren el final de esta historia son bienvenidos Gracias a todos los que comentan y siguen estas historias.

Saludooooos.

 _ **Lobo Hibiky**_


	15. Érase una vez

**Decidí aprovechar la energía como escritor que se ha puesto activa últimamente. Por que cuando se vuelva a ir, no volverá en meses.**

 **Este es el final mis hermanos. Este es el final.**

* * *

Un pequeño mundo que se acaba en el fondo del firmamento estelar quizá no represente nada para entidades inmortales. Para seres que han caminado sobre siglos pasajeros emplayados en rutinas tan circulares, que se vuelven la única fuente de diversión y animadversión.

Las centurias de vida son capaces de consumir la percepción e intimidad que te regalan los segundos, los minutos y las horas pues, cuando los años son nada, dejamos de percibir las nimiedades y comenzamos a disfrutar lo que las hormigas llaman "caos".

Y esas somos nosotras.

Las gemas. Los conquistadores de universos. Nada puede derrotar a una gema que pelea por su imperio y por su diamante.

"UN SOLDADO DE HOMEWORLD, ES INDESTRUCTIBLE"

Jasper rezaba esa letanía mientras, sentada sobre una roca, veía las olas del mar ir y venir en aquella madrugada que se sentía especialmente fría.

"Un soldado de Homeworld es indestructible"

-He visto tantas morir, que nunca me di cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba ese letrero- dijo Jasper para sí misma.

El viento a llegaba a veces con cierta fuerza, moviendo su melena albina, golpeando con arena su rostro y llenando de salitre su gema.

Llevaba 3 semanas allí, en esa piedra frente al mar, inmensamente triste, confundida y molesta, muy, muy molesta.

Quería de pronto matar a todas las gemas y todos los humanos, regresar con las diamante y volar todo el planeta.

Pero eso no calmaría su dolor, y en realidad ella no las odiaba.

Amatista la trató como una hermana todo el tiempo. La apoyó y estuvo con ella hasta que…

Garnet también le brindó su apoyo y fuerza.

Perla comprensión.

Hasta la verde y la mocosa sintieron empatía.

La habían tratado bien. Excepto el niño, en aquella tarde que deseaba olvidar, Steven le había dicho las palabras que más daño le habían causado en sus milenios de vida, aún como una gema de guerra que era:

" _¡TÚ LO MATASTE!"_

Sonó como un eco aturdidor mientras apretó los ojos para dejar salir dos lágrimas al sentir una vez más la lava en su pecho y garganta. El recuerdo le llegó de golpe.

-Greg- sollozó- porque moriste…y no me dejaste morir contigo- y hundió su cabeza en sus rodillas para nuevamente sumergirse en recuerdos como desde hacía 3 semanas en aquella playa tropical.

 **TRES SEMANAS ATRÁS.**

Jasper se encontraba apoyada contra una de las paredes del hospital, sentada y con los sentimientos en un hilo.

Después de la noticia cada gema se había ido por separado a esperar noticias sobre el estado de Greg. Steven estaba dentro del hospital con Perla.

Jasper miraba sus manos; tan grandes, tan fuertes e incapaces de salvar al hombre que le había enseñado, entre otras cosas, a vivir.

" _Y deja que pruebes las costillas asadas al estilo Universe"_

Y el corazón se le encogía mientras, por subconscientemente abrazaba sus rodillas.

-¡Maldición!- gritó de pronto golpeando la pared haciéndole cuarteándola. Apretaba sus dientes del coraje.

Todo su poder, toda su fuerza era inútil para salvar a la persona que más le importaba y eso la llenaba de rabia e impotencia.

-Jasper- dijo una voz tranquila- por favor contrólate- Y Garnet se acercó y se sentó a su lado.

Jasper la miró de reojo, de forma instintiva quiso atacarla pero aquellas viejas rencillas poco importaban ahora. En realidad en ese poco tiempo había visto que la gema escarlata era bastante agradable.

-Garnet- comento sin despegar su cabeza de sus rodillas- ¿es mi culpa que Greg este así?-

-Es culpa de las circunstancias- contestó sin dudar- Greg no debió esforzarse de esa manera pero, él es así, como Steven. Toman decisiones sin pensar en ellos.-

-Yo… yo le hice daño-

-Si te refieres al empujón que le diste cuando nos atacaste, pues, si pero eso…- dijo Garnet.

-No solo allí, cuando iba a destruirme y él me quería detener lo azoté un par de veces quitándomelo de encima. ¿Eso lo está matando?- y Jasper la volteó a ver nuevamente.

Garnet sintió un nudo la garganta al ver a la siempre orgullosa Jasper de pronto tan vulnerable. La veía ansiosa por escuchar su respuesta, y dudo en qué decir, y como decirlo.

-Él no está así por eso, si no por todo lo que pasó. Estuvo en muchos impactos y movimientos bruscos. Alguno de ellos le salvaron la vida en su momento, si te encierras en que lo lastimaste no ayudarás a nadie, menos a ti- ella le tocó el hombro.

Jasper aún con la respuesta de la roja no pudo sacarse la horrible sensación de que una vez más había lastimado a alguien, y que esta vez el destino la lastimaba a ella devolviéndole todo el karma que había acumulado.

De pronto vio las lágrimas de seres de otros planetas que ella asesinó y se sintió como la peor basura del universo al sentir en ese momento, lo que ellos sintieron alguna vez.

Había golpeado a Greg en vez de acariciarlo. Todo porque nadie le había enseñado a acariciar.

De pronto, un grito lo cambió todo.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOO! ¡NO ES CIERTO!-

Garnet y Jasper se pusieron de pie rápidamente.

-¡Steven!- exclamó la roja mientras se dirigían a la entrada del hospital, allí, vieron a Steven enardecido mientras la Dr. Maheswaran y Perla lo intentaban calmar. Connie estaba en shock.

-¡¿Dónde está?!- preguntó Steven fuera de sí.

-En el cuarto **7B** Steven- dijo con mucha tristeza la Sra. Maheswaran.

Steven salió corriendo hacia la habitación.

-¡Doctora!- Exclamó Garnet llegando junto con Jasper.

Las tres se miraron un momento.

Y la doctora suspirando dijo.

-El corazón de Greg…se detuvo-

Jasper dio un paso atrás y su pupila se contrajo.

Mientras tanto, el chico buscaba desesperado la habitación donde tenían a su padre. Esquivaba enfermeros y pacientes pero no disminuía la velocidad.

-5B…6B…¡7B¡ ¡Allí!- y Steven abrió la puerta.

El cuarto semi iluminado daba una tenue luz al hombre de barba ligera. Sinceramente parecía dormir plácidamente. Tapado hasta el pecho pero con sus hombros descubiertos.

Ya no había aparatos conectados a él.

-Pa…¿papá?- dijo el chico muriendo de ansiedad. Él tenía que responderle con un _"hola campeón"_ o algo así…tenía que hacerlo.

-¿Papá?- Steven dirigió su mano temblorosa para tocar el brazo de Greg y despertarle. Lentamente se fue acercando hasta que lo tocó. La frialdad en la piel de su padre es algo que nunca olvidaría.

-¡Yo te puedo salvar!- y lamió su mano para ponerla en su frente, el chico respiraba con dificultad, sentía que se ahogaba con cada segundo que pasaba.

Su mano brilló desde la frente del hombre…pero nada más pasó.

A Steven le tembló la boca y el cuerpo.

-¡Papá!- gritó subiéndose a la cama para sacudirle de los hombros.

-¡Papá despierta! por favor ¡NECESITO UNA CANCIÓN! ¡CANTAME UNA CANCIÓN!-

Y las lágrimas del pequeño comenzaron a cubrir el rostro de Greg Universe, brillando un poco, pero nada más.

Garnet y Jasper junto con la doctora aparecieron en la puerta de pronto.

Garnet se llevó una mano a la frente mientras lloraba profusamente al ver la terrible escena.

La mente de Jasper no alcanzaba a comprender. El hombre no despertaría nunca más, dormiría por siempre. No cocinaría, no cantaría…no la besaría ni seguirían con lo que estaban haciendo en la casa de campaña…y que ella deseaba, y de pronto deseo habérselo dicho, ser sincera y expresar que sí, lo quería, que quería otro beso que quería que la tocara. Que quería visitar el universo con él.

Pero no se podría nunca más.

Sintiendo una piedra de plomo incandescente destruir su garganta, su mente no soporto cuando de pronto el chico la volteo a ver y ella notó una furia terrible.

Una furia que ya conocía y que esta vez, como un deuda macabra la vida le devolvía sus pecados: era la furia, de quien te culpa por una muerte.

-¡TU LO MATASTE! –

Jasper se llevó una mano a la garganta, sentía una presión que creyó ka mataría mientras empezaba a respirar con dificultad,

¡TU LO LASTIMASTE! ¡SI NO HUBIERAS VENIDO ESTUVIERA VIVO!-

Y grandes lágrimas salieron de sus felinos ojos.

No solo porque el chico se lo dijera; si no porque ella en realidad lo creía así.

Ella….Jasper, había matado a Greg Universe.

-ugh…gaah- exclamó cerrando los ojos por el dolor llevándose la mano al pecho mientras sus lágrimas salían como ríos a cada lado.

-Lárgate- le dijo Steven viéndola con furia.

Y ella volteó a ver al inerte Greg sintiendo que se ahogaba. Parecía que dormía como en aquellas hermosas noches a la orilla del mar, las mejores noches de su vida.

Y con todo su dolor, simplemente salió corriendo del hospital, una vez en la calle, tomó su forma de bólido y desapareció entre las calles.

Garnet se acercó al chico temblorosa y le puso una mano en el hombro agachándose para verle a la cara. Pero no encontró sus ojos, Steven veía hacia un lado con una furia reprimida.

Había desquitado con alguien, parte de su dolor.

El funeral estuvo más concurrido de lo que las gemas hubieran pensado. Era increíble como este hombre tenía tantos amigos y conocidos que realmente sentían su pérdida. Algunos lo conocían desde que había llegado a Beach City como un joven soñador.

En la parte de adelante, alrededor del féretro pero sin estar al pie, se encontraban Priyanka y su esposo, Vidalia y sus hijos, Lars y sus padres, Barb y Saide, la familia Pizza (Kiki, Kofy, Jenny y la abuela), el alcalde y Buck, además de Andy DeMayo, quien no había querido estar cerca del féretro dando espacio a lo que él consideraba la verdadera familia de su hermano; las gemas y Steven.

A todos les dolía la partida de un alma 100% libre como lo fue él. Un ser esplendoroso que trajo luz al pueblo. Los de su generación sobre todo, lo extrañarían siempre.

Pero de lo que nadie comentaba nada, era de Steven. El chico al inicio no se apartaba del lado de Garnet a quien se aferraba como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Pero, después de que alguien dijera unas palabras, de que alguien aventara un poco de tierra, de que el protocolo siguiera y comenzaran a bajar la caja. Se separó de la gema roja para mirar al fondo de la fosa.

-Hasta siempre papá- y a la primera palada de tierra, el chico supo que era huérfano. Se retiró con firmeza mientras la gente se apartaba, detrás de él fue Connie, quien por recomendaciones de su madre y su propia convicción, no lo dejaría solo en ningún momento.

Desde un árbol alto, sobre una gruesa rama, se encontraba una bastante afectada gema. Quien dando pie a una nueva concepción del mundo, veía a Greg Universe desaparecer en la tierra.

-Esto no vale la pena- se había convencido a sí misma de ello.

-Tanto dolor por tan poco de felicidad- realmente deseaba no haber sido enviada a ese planeta y vivir ignorando la felicidad de hacer lo que te gusta, con quien amas.

-No vale la pena- murmuró cuando vio de pronto al joven Universe salir del cementerio con una niña morena siguiéndole.

La gema anaranjada no entendía de dolores, solo sabía que su dolor era parecido al de ese niño. El niño que la odiaba. Que la llamó lo que en realidad era.

Una asesina.

De eso ya tres semanas.

Jasper sentía el dolor nuevamente surgir.

Ella ya había destrozado rocas, azotado la tierra, lastimándose duramente contra todo lo que podía, tratando con el dolor físico apartarse del terrible dolor interno.

Claro había pensado en más de una ocasión quitarse la vida. En arrancar su gema y desaparecer.

Pero eso sería deshonrar a Greg, quien le salvó la vida en dos ocasiones.

" _El honor no está en cómo se muere, sino en cómo se vive"_ le había dicho en una ocasión que ahora parecía tan lejana.

-Tú viviste en honor y moriste con él Universe-y sonrió un poco.

Jasper escucho de pronto pasos cerca de ella, se volteó de súbito sacando ferozmente sus colmillos.

Era Garnet.

Jasper se relajó un poco suspirando.

-¿Qué quieres?- le preguntó secamente.

-¿Estar aquí no te lastima?- le preguntó de vuelta Garnet – ¿en este lugar donde acampaste por última vez con él?-

-Eso no te importa Garnet- respondió para luego agregar

-No estoy molestando humanos ni atacándoles, ¿por qué vienes a mí?-

-Aunque no lo creas me preocupas, sin embargo entiendo que quieres tu espacio y no estuviera aquí si no fuera algo muy importante-

La gema de guerra rio un poco antes de decir

-La única cosa importante para mí esta 2 metros bajo tierra. Junto con todo lo que fui- dijo interiorizando si dolor.

-Se trata de Steven- dijo la gema escarlata.

Jasper se estremeció ligeramente.

-¿Ya emprendió una cruzada para destruirme? ¿Vengar a su padre de su asesina de Homeworld?- dijo y continuó

-de ser así que bueno que me dices, le daré una pelea digna, y al final dejaré que me destruya dándole su venganza y por fin, el me de mi descanso- dijo con toda seriedad.

Garnet casi exclama del impacto de esas palabras. Jasper deseaba la muerte y a la vez, sanar su culpa con ello. Se acomodó los lentes.

-Siento echar a perder tus planes. Pero va más allá de ello. Steven casi no come y no sale de su cuarto en el templo. Esta devastado en todo sentido. Hacemos de todo para que salga de ese sopor pero simplemente nos esquiva-

Jasper escuchaba atenta, ¿A dónde iba todo esto?

-Ayer él me dijo que quiere hablar contigo.-

Jasper miró a Garnet. Pensó sobre todo y sopeso las posibilidades.

-Entonces vamos- contestó al fin.

Garnet iba a argumentar acerca de la facilidad con la que había aceptado, pero decidió aprovechar su buena suerte.

-Sígueme- le dijo al fin.

Nadie habló en el camino.

-Estoy segura que Jasper piensa que Steven la ha citado para matarla, no lo conoce.- pensó Garnet-

 _¿Y tú sí?_

Cuestionó algo en su cabeza.

Y era verdad, Steven ya no era el mismo y se había comportado muy violentamente con Jasper, no había en este momento rastro alguno de él Steven noble.

Y si de verdad… ¿la citó para destruirla?

De pronto Garnet ya no estaba segura.

Unas horas más tarde ambas gemas estaban por arribar a su destino. La gran estatua se dejaba ver frente a ellas con su eterna y enigmática mirada clavada al horizonte.

Garnet se detuvo súbitamente antes de subir las escaleras.

-Jasper- le dijo volteándola a ver.

-Creí saber que iba a pasar hoy y de pronto, ya no sé-

Jasper no hizo ni un gesto. Su seriedad era absoluta.

-Por favor, en caso de que suceda, no dejes que te destruya- le dijo la roja.

-Je, me pides demasiado. Además ¿Qué propones? ¿Qué lo derrote? ¿Qué termine mi obra?- ante esa última pregunta la voz de Jasper se escuchó rota.

-El niño tiene derecho, y si pregona por él, no se lo arrebataré-

-Bien- ahora fue la voz de Garnet la que se rompió- pero piensa que si lo dejas hacerlo, convertirás a un pequeño hermoso, en un asesino como nosotras-

Jasper la miró, y ambas siguieron avanzando.

Pasaron la sala, sentadas en el sillón, con caras muy angustiadas se encontraban Amatista y Perla, quienes vieron pasar a Garnet y a Jasper sin decir una palabra, como en un extraño desfile.

Al final, la rosada puerta del Cuarzo Rosa.

Garnet suspiró levemente y dijo con cierta fuerza.

-¡Steven!, ¡Jasper está aquí!-

Pasaron unos angustiantes segundos y de pronto, la puerta se abrió.

Dentro no había nadie, solo se oyó una hueca voz

-Dile que pase por favor-

Y Jasper sin esperar orden alguna, entró al cuarto cerrándose la puerta detrás de él.

La gema de guerra caminaba en un entorno desconocido en un fastidioso color rosa que lo dominaba todo.

En otros tiempos, hubiera caminado con su casco de guerra activado y pendiente de cualquier imprevisto que pudiera presentarse, lista y dispuesta a matar a cualquier cosa que se le acercara.

Pero hoy no.

Hoy era una gema distinta. Había venido a este planeta dispuesta a aplastar a una antigua rebelión. Había perdido su nave en el proceso y fracasado. Había conocido la fusión con gemas de diferentes tipos. Había estado a punto de morir.

Había conocido de una entidad local lo que era ser salvada, respetada, cuidada y querida sin un ápice de temor.

Había conocido lo que era ser amada y en nombre de ese calor que le dejó el haber dado su corazón sin excusas; pasara lo que pasara, no atacaría. Y sinceramente, creía que nunca más lo haría.

De pronto, a lo lejos, como si un poco de neblina de despejase, alcanzó a ver una pequeña figura sobre lo que podría ser una cama, pero no era más que un cuadro que surgía del suelo.

Él estaba sentado en uno de los bordes. Jasper camino un poco más acercándose a la figura.

Cuando lo vio se sorprendió.

Él se veía muy demacrado. Unas grandes y profundas ojeras colgaban como lunas muertas bajo sus ojos, los cuales hinchados e irritados, carecían de su característico brillo solo mirando a la nada.

Ella se acercó un poco más.

-Aquí estoy Steven- se atrevió a decir.

El la volteó a ver y ella se estremecía.

-Tú, ¿morirías por mí?- preguntó con una voz que parecía venir de todas partes.

-Sí, si eso deseas- dijo firmemente.

El chico la vio un poco más y de pronto un gesto terrible pareció .

-Si…eso quiero…¡QUIERO QUE MUERAS!-

Y Steven apareció una espada igual a la de su madre y lanzo una estocada justo a la gema de Jasper.

La gema atigrada cerró los ojos, se preparó simplemente a morir. Sabía que ese era su destino desde que comprendió las horribles cosas que había hecho en el pasado, el chico quería su venganza y la tendría.

-¡HAZLO!-Gritó Jasper –merezco morir…-susurro para sí.

Entonces algo la sacó del momento.

-¡JAMAS!- Un grito desde el lado derecho la sorprendió y abrió los ojos.

Otro Steven portando un escudo desviaba al Steven de la espada, luego, como golpeándolo con su mano abierta, lo deshizo en nubes rosadas.

Jasper estaba estupefacta ¿Qué diablos había pasado?

Entonces el Steven del escudo la volteó a ver.

Si, aún tenía enormes ojeras bajo sus ojos hinchados e irritados.

Aún tenía su cara bastante mal, pero este Steven, aunque tenue, aún tenía su brillo en las pupilas.

Él se dio vuelta y le quedo mirando y ella ya no supo cómo reaccionar.

Se quedaron allí, estáticos un rato.

-¿Ibas a dejar que te matara?- le dijo el desapareciendo su escudo.

-Ese…ese eras… ¿tu?- preguntó Jasper bastante confundida.

-No, eso fue algo que tú creaste. Tu crees…¿qué quiero matarte?- pregunto el bastante cansado. Se notaban las malas noches, se notaba sus lágrimas secas.

-Yo…tú…- y ella llevó una rodilla lentamente al suelo y dijo sin mirarle.

-Tú crees que yo…lo maté…- ella respiró profundamente- y yo también lo creo. Si deseas destruirme nunca podría culparte-

Steven se acercó a ella, levantó una mano y Jasper cerró los ojos.

¡PAFF!

Y el sonido hizo eco en ese lugar tan extraño.

Steven le había dado una fuerte bofetada dejando su mejilla adolorida.

-¡¿Crees que a mi padre le gustaría oírte decir eso?!-

Jasper lo veía estupefacta mientras llevaba su mano a la mejilla.

-¡¿Crees que te salvó de morir para que tú te entregues así de fácil?!-

Steven intentó empujarla y comenzó a golpear su pecho con los puños cerrados con cierta desesperación y dolor.

-¡¿Crees que te salvó para que yo te matara?!- y el chico dejo de golpear y comenzó a llorar, se recargó en el regazo de la gema.

La gema no supo que hacer, sentía al pequeño temblar y simplemente lo abrazó.

-Steven…- él lloraba en su regazo.

-Perdóname- dijo la gema.

-No, perdóname tú- dijo de pronto entre sollozos.

-No quise gritarte tan feo ni decirte que era tu culpa- el chico volvió a sollozar.

-Es que es mi culpa Steven-

-No, no lo es- dijo el separándose un poco y viéndole a los ojos.

-Él te cuido y protegió. Y cumplió su palabra de traerte aquí y curarte. Y darte una familia donde estar- dijo el de forma suave.

Ella comenzó a derramar lágrimas mientras lo escuchaba.

Luego, el dijo las palabras que lo cambiaron todo.

-Quédate con nosotros. No te vayas- y ella sin poder aguantar más abrazó al pequeño con cierta fuerza pegándola a ella.

Jasper derramaba su dolor a través de su pequeño consuelo.

Y Steven se dejaba descansar por primera vez en tres semanas, en brazos de quien fue el último amor de su padre.

El híbrido y la gema estaban acostados en el suelo de ese cuarto de nubes rosadas. Cansados de llorar pero más ligeros de pesar. Veían el infinito.

-Steven- preguntó de ponto la gema naranja.

-Tú sientes ese dolor en el pecho, un dolor que me hace sentir como hueca-

-Si Jasper, se llama extrañar y lo siento en todo mi cuerpo-

-Y…¿tiene que doler tanto?-

-Entre más quieres a alguien, más lo extrañas-respondió el chico.

-¿Algún día se quitará?-

-No creo Jas, creo que solo se irá escondiendo en las nuevas cosas que tengamos por vivir y se volverá soportable… algún día-

-Ya veo- contestó la gema.

Hubo un silencio triste. Un espacio en donde no hubo nada, ni pensamientos, ni palabras.

Hasta que el estómago de Steven rugió sonoramente sonrojando al pequeño.

-Tu estomagó quiere pelea- dijo Jasper

-Es que tengo hambre- y Steven rio un poco ante el involuntario chascarrillo de la gema.

-Y ¿Por qué no comes?- preguntó Jasper.

-Por qué no me había dado hambre- y se llevó una mano al estómago.

-Has probado… ¿las costillas de cerdo?- preguntó casi como un susurro Jasper.

-¡Claro!- Dijo sonriendo – y las mejores las que hacia mi papá-

Ella sonrió con él mostrando un colmillo.

-Lo sé, él me dijo que las hacía y que le quedaban deliciosas-

Y ambos rieron en un recuerdo compartido.

-¿Tú las probaste?- preguntó de pronto Steven.

-…no…el…las cocinaría para mi…después de…venir aquí-

Y el ambiente se entorpeció nuevamente.

Steven, decidido, soltó una lágrima que se limpió de pronto y se puso de pie.

Tomó con su pequeña mano la mano de Jasper (le alcanzaba a tomar dos dedos con dificultad) y le dijo

-ven, vamos a comerlas- y le sonrió.

-Pero…- Contestó Jasper poniéndose de pie.

-Él me enseño como prepararlas-

Y Jasper derramó una lágrima más mientras reía un poco tontamente.

Y el niño y la gema caminaron rumbo a la salida, empezando de pronto un sello para su dolor. Cuando estuvieron en la puerta y antes de que se abriera, Jasper habló por fin

-Gracias Steven, por darme la confianza, y haber quitado peso de mi pecho-

-Gracias a ti igual Jasper, por haber hecho lo mismo conmigo-

Y ambos se sonrieron.

La puerta se abrió dejando sobre ellos un brillo cegador en donde ambos se perdieron al salir.

* * *

 **Un mundo que se acaba.**

 **Con esto se acaba este proyecto que lleva ya tiempo, agradezco a esas bellas personas que han opinado aqui. Son geniales.**

 **Me disculpo con ustedes por la tristeza, pero así salió.**

 **Les quiero chicos...**

 ** _Lobo Hibiky_**

 ** _Por cierto, habrá un epílogo._**


	16. El Epílogo

-¡Steveeeeen! ¡Levántate que ya es tarde!- gritó una voz desde la sala de una casa.

-Ya voooooooooy- gritó alguien desde un cuarto en el segundo piso.

De pronto, un joven de cabello intensamente negro y rizado, agarrado en cola de caballo bajó corriendo laa escaleras con una mochila detrás.

Llevaba una camiseta negra con una estrella amarilla, encima una camisa sin abotonar color rojo. Pantalón de mezclilla y tenis.

Era tan alto como Garnet, ni delgado ni gordo.

-¡Apurate que llegas tarde a la Universidad holgazán! No querrás que te exprima el pescuezo si faltas-

-Jamás, eso es horrible- dijo derrapando casi cayendose, llegando a la puerta, la cual abrió de golpe para salir volado.

-¡Nos vemos en la tarde Jas!- gritó agitando la mano.

-¡Y come algo sano hoy! ¡Si me entero que tragaste pizza te estrangulo!- le gritó Jasper desde la puerta.

De pronto, el chico frenó su carrera de súbito dando una aparatosa media vuelta para regresar igual a toda velocidad.

-Allí viene de nuevo- pensó Jasper y tomó una actitud defensiva.

Una vez que Steven estuvo a unos pasos de la gema, pegó un pequeño salto, esquivó los golpes que Jasper le lanzó y al estar frente a ella le dio un leve beso en los labios.

-¡No podia irme sin eso!- gritó divertido mientras le sonreía ampliamente y corriendo daba la vuelta en una esquina.

Jasper, sonrojada en la puerta, vestida con una camiseta de tirantes blanca y una bermuda de mezclilla lo veía alejarse.

-¡Te voy a matar!- le gritó agitando un puño sin dejar de sonrojarse.

Últimamente él hacía eso, y ella, bueno...sentía algo...algo que alguna vez ya había sentido.

Sintió ganas de llorar pero se limpió las lágrimas antes que salieran.

-Que opinas, ¿Quieres un nieto Greg?- dijo y sonrió mostrando un poco sus colmillos.

 **FIN**

Epílogo de regalo para que no esten tristes. :)

Saludooooos

Lobo Hibiky


	17. Dos Años Después de Ti

**Bien, se preguntarán que pasa aquí y como es que se actualiza un fic que ya está terminado.**

 **En realidad es una ocasión muy especial ya que este capítulo fue realizado gracias a un reto con el amigo** tanqueponce **quien me pidió un Jaspiven romántico no necesariamente lemon.**

 **Y yo le dije:**

 **-Tanque, ¿puedo hacerlo como parte canónica de "Un Mundo de Diferencia" en donde se enlace ese fic con la que va a ser la secuela?**

 **Y él me dijo:**

 **-Si-**

 **Y tenemos esto. Es importante aclarar que este capítulo sucede ANTES DEL EPÍLOGO. Si no, no tendría sentido. Saludos y gracias por estar aquí.**

 **Dos Años Después de Ti**

* * *

Bajo el manto de un cielo azul celeste la enormidad de la costa se deja ver inmensa por ambos lados, hasta perderse en un punto insignificante en el horizonte. El océano se desplaya por todos lados hasta donde la vista alcanza a ver y desde esa magnificencia, se puede apreciar incluso, la curvatura de la tierra.

Unos decenas de metros más allá de donde las olas arrastran la espuma, conchas marinas y piedras porosas, empieza como una alfombra un tenue pasto verde cada vez más espeso y denso; hasta que topa con frondosas palmeras de donde penden incipientes frutos. Y en el fondo de un claro entre la vegetación, casi como creado a propósito para ese fin, descansaba una enorme casa de campaña color verde, con 4 ventanas en cada lado.

Al centro de todo, una brillante fogata y al fondo; viniendo desde entre matorrales, una enorme gema naranja con una carga de leños en el hombro, seguida de un joven de unos 16 años.

-Entonces ¡Pum! Derribaste a Garnet, Jasper. Esa pelea fue épica- decía el chico con sus ojos en forma de estrella, visiblemente emocionado.

Steven ya no se veía como un niño, más bien como un adolescente. A dos años de la muerte de su padre y con 16 años cumplidos por fin había dado muestras de crecimiento al ganar 15 centímetros de altura, además de haber perdido un poco de peso. Podríamos decir que ahora tenía la altura de Perla.

-Garnet es una magnifica guerrera, y la realidad es que ninguna de las dos pelea en serio cuando entrenamos- respondió firme la gema atigrada.

-Para ser entrenamiento dejaron hechas ruinas las ruinas- dijo Steven mientras reía. Él llevaba una camiseta negra con una leyenda que decía "Universe".

Ambos llegaron cerca de la fogata y la gran gema dejo caer los leños. A pesar del ambiente que Steven se esforzaba por hacerlo ameno, Jasper no se sentía del todo bien. Ver al fondo el mar ir y venir y el sonido de las hojas de las palmeras le provocaba un amasijo de sentimientos y emociones que la entregaban a la nostalgia. Cuenta no se dio del largo silencio que sostuvo viendo el horizonte.

-Perdóname Jasper- dijo de pronto el chico tomándole de la mano y mirando al suelo –yo sé que no querías venir-

Ella salió de sus pensamientos y vio al Gem a su lado con los ojos tristes; ella no pudo evitar sonreír de ternura.

Dos años de dolor compartido los habían unido mucho. Si bien Steven mantenía un vínculo casi maternal con Perla, Garnet y Amatista, con Jasper era definitivamente algo diferente. Era un dolor compartido por la pérdida de un ser muy pero muy querido, un dolor entrelazado que solo ellos podían imaginar. También era un bálsamo la mano de cada uno en sus lastimadas almas.

Ella le acarició con rudeza la cabeza riendo mientras decía -Es verdad no quería venir sanguijuela, pero tú me prometiste un rico buffet- y procedió a tomarlo de la cintura y acomodarlo en su hombro. Steven apenas entraba y se sintió tremendamente apenado.

-Jaspeeer que no soy ya un niño bájame- el chico hacía por bajar muerto de la pena pero ella no lo dejaba.

-Huuuy si, el señor ya está grande para estas cosas- y Jasper reía descaradamente- antes no te querías bajar de mi hombro. Perla decía que parecías un perico-

-Pero eso ya tiene rato Jaspeeer, déjame bajar- y la gema naranja reía infinitamente feliz, única, libre de cadenas. Lo mejor que le había pasado en su miserable vida como guerrera, era conocer a Greg y a Steven. Solo ellos le habían enseñado a reír en total libertad. De manera pura y real.

En el ajetreo, Steven notó que de la naranja mejilla de Jasper corrió una pequeñita pero intensa lágrima fue entonces él se volcó sobre ella colgándosele del cuello. Ella lo cargó como un niño pequeño sin ningún problema, mientras él hundía su rostro en el cuello de la gema.

-Estás pensando en papá ¿verdad?- y Jasper sintió como las lágrimas de Steven la tocaban. El chico dolía mucho a su padre.

-Si Steven- dijo ella con lentitud- pero todo está bien-

-No debí traerte aquí- dijo él aún escondido en el cuello de la gema.

-Tranquilo; en este lugar fui feliz, y en este lugar soy feliz ahora- le dijo y lo abrazó con fuerza.

Estuvieron un rato así, simplemente sintiendo en el calor de sus cuerpos en ese dolor compartido y esas lágrimas que verterían en la compañía de bellos recuerdos. De bellas canciones.

Jasper, invadida por el cansancio inusual que otorga el llanto, con Steven en brazos camino hacia una gran palmera y se sentó para apoyarse en ella, luego apretó más a Steven contra sí.

Steven, desde la muerte de su padre dos años atrás comenzó a padecer pesadillas fuertes y frecuentes. Pesadillas en donde le arrebataban a Garnet, Perla y a todas.

Se levantaba llorando al recordar con terror como las había visto hechas polvo a todas, en **un pequeño saco de heno**. Un pesadilla recurrente.

Los primeros meses fueron muy difíciles, el gritaba y se aterrorizaba noche tras noche. Hasta que un día, Garnet le sugirió a Jasper que le acompañara a dormir.

Por qué eligió a la gema naranja en vez de cualquiera de ellas fue un misterio, pero nadie objetó nada.

Aquella noche, la primera noche que Steven durmió prendado del cuello de la gran gema, durmió 16 horas seguidas y a partir de allí, durmieron juntos muchos meses más hasta que las pesadillas cesaron. Sin mencionar que su unión se hizo poderosa.

Ahora, mientras la noche se avecinaba, ella, Jasper, la gema de guerra; la más perfecta sin necesidad de fusión, se quedaba dormida con un adolescente en brazos que se entregaba al sueño perdido en el aroma de su cuello.

* * *

Jasper fue abriendo los ojos poco a poco. Lo primero que notó fue que no tenía el leve peso y la enorme calidez que le daba el tener al chico en los brazos. Sintió un poco de frío.

Se pudo de pie rápido y se dio cuenta que había anochecido.

-¿Cuánto tiempo dormí?- se preguntó pero entonces alcanzo a ver que la fogata era rodeada por varas delgadas y largas, que en la punta tenían una enorme salchicha alemana de color rojo tostado, que se estaba dorando con el calor de las llamas.

Sonrió con levedad.

–Este niño- pensó.

De pronto y feliz salió Steven de la casa de campaña con una mochila cargada en el hombro.

-¡Jasper que bueno que despiertas! ¡Hay que girar las varas para una cocción pareja!- le dijo divertido mientras se acercaba con cautela para realizar la maniobra.

La gema atigrada camino hacía la fogata hasta que sintió su calor. Vio el chico entregado a la tarea de girar todas las varas muy entusiasmado. De fondo, el mar con su imparable olaje, sobre sus cabezas las grandes hojas de palma chocando entre sí.

Ella sonrió ampliamente mostrando sus colmillos y se acercó para sentarse con las piernas cruzadas. Steven sacó una bocinita en la cual coloco su celular y tuvieron de pronto música. Sonaba Escalera al Cielo.

ÉL desenterró una vara, la partió a la mitad y se la ofreció a Jasper, quien, con los ojos brillantes la recibió para comer la mitad de un solo mordisco.

-Oooh, esto no solo es el embutido- dijo sorprendida.

-No Jas, tiene que-so que se derri-ti-o dentro – le dijo golosamente. Y Jasper, en un arranque de glotonería, dio una segunda mordida que se llevó la punta de la vara.

-Esh…esh delishiosho- dijo mientras degustaba el bocado vorazmente.

-Lo seeee- le dijo el gem desbordando alegría mientras iba por su propia ración.

Steven comió dos de las salchichas alemanas, y Jasper definitivamente 4, a parte de 3 panes tipo medias noches y medio bote de mayonesa.

-SI sigues comiendo así vas a engordar- dijo Steven.

-Engordar es para los débiles- Respondió la gema limpiándose un diente con un pedazo de vara.

-¡Hey!- exclamo el chico.

-¡Que! estás adelgazando, eso significa que te haces fuerte- le dijo un poco en burla.

-Un día seré más fuerte que tú- le dijo Steven enchinando los ojos.

-Ja, ja, ja, como si eso fuera posible.- dijo burlona Jasper.

-Por cierto, cierra los ojos Jas- cambio Steven el tema de pronto. A Jasper se le erizó un poco el pelo.

-Y como que por qué tengo que cerrar los ojos- dijo sorprendiéndose de estar ligeramente asustada.

-Es una sorpresa- dijo él – solo será un momento-

La respiración de Jasper se agitó un poco por el nerviosismo.

-Si me haces una travesura te aventaré a lo profundo del mar- le sentenció.

-¿No confías en mí?- le asestó Steven y ella quedó desarmada.

¿Qué si confiaba en él? Pondría sin pensar, su vida en sus manos. Y ella cerró los ojos sin pensarlo más.

Escucho que él se acercaba; se tensó un poco. Él se sentó a su lado y escucho el sonido de una cajita abriéndose. Respiró profundo.

-¿Y-Ya?- le preguntó desesperada.

-Solo falta algo… y… y… ¡ya!- y ella abrió los ojos.

Frente a ellos se encontraba una pequeña neverita blanca con azul abierta, contenía dentro un pedazo de mantel. Emanaba vapor de dentro. Ella se asomó y el aroma le inundo el rostro, sintiendo como el sabor del recuerdo le llegaba acariciando su alma.

Dentro habían servidos 3 frutos de plátano, con crema, asados y aún calientes; justo como los que había comido aquella ya tan lejana ocasión, en ese mismo lugar, cuando fue feliz por primera vez en su vida.

-Los asé cuando dormías- dijo él- supuse que te gustaría probarlos de nuevo en esta fecha, tan especial para nosotros-

Jasper no soportó más la presión en su pecho y se giró quedando de rodillas para abrazar al chico y llevarlo hacía ella en un poderoso abrazo. Ella se perdió en su cuello mientras el chico se sorprendió al sentir que ella lloraba con total soltura.

-Jasper, no llores por favor- le dijo sintiéndose culpable de pronto – yo solo pensé que te gustaría comerlos de nuevo. Cuando **en el juicio** nos contaste que te habían encantado yo…-

El detuvo su palabra cuando ella lo separó lentamente. Pudo ver el rostro de esa gema tan poderosa bañado en lágrimas mientras sonreía con dificultad.

-Por favor…Steven…por favor –sollozó- tú no te mueras nunca…por favor- Y sus lágrimas cayeron con más fuerza mientras volvía a fundirse en ese dolor que solo el amor puro te brinda.

-No pienses en eso- le respondió el chico – yo estaré contigo siempre Jas. Nunca te abandonaré-

Ella volvió a separarse para verlo.

-Jamás dejaré que nadie te haga daño. ¡Nadie!, ni las mismas Diamantes podrían detenerme si se meten contigo.- le dijo muy seriamente. Luego lo volvió a abrazar mientras la noche seguía avanzando y las estrellas formaban constelaciones que tiempo atrás, habían tenido nombre.

* * *

Steven estaba dormido, pegado a Jasper, ambos tapados por la misma sábana. Se le prendía del cuello y se apoyaba en la mitad de su cuerpo, aún era pequeño con respecto a ella.

Él en ningún otro lado dormía con esa paz.

-Steven- dijo con severidad la gema atigrada –¿no estas grande para esto? Ya no tienes pesadillas-

Él no contestó fingiendo demencia.

-No te hagas el dormido conmigo, sé cuándo estas durmiendo y cuando no, ¡contestas! ¿No te da pena?-

-No- contestó el hundiendo su rostro en la melena albina de la gema.

-Ya pronto vas a ir a la escuela esa "Universidad" que me dijiste, ¿Qué le vas a decir a tus amigos? ¿Qué duermes con tu tía como niño pequeño?-

-Mientras no digan que duermo con mi tía como niño grande- dijo con la cara metida en el cabello de ella, por lo que fue un poco ininteligible.

-¿Que dijiste?-

-Nada- dijo hundiéndose más en ella mientras un fuerte sonrojo se apoderaba de su rostro.

De un tiempo acá, el Gem sentía que no quería separarse de Jasper en ningún momento. Con ella se sentía seguro y amado. Se pegó aún más a ella.

Ella lo abrazó resignada y percibió el dulce aroma de su cabello crespo. Sintió un calor dulce en el pecho. Sonrió inmensamente feliz en aquella privacidad que le regalaba la casa de campaña y lo apretó a sí.

-Solo por hoy insecto de pelo corto. Pero cuando vayas a esa Universidad, esto se acaba ¿Vale?-

Pero nadie respondió.

-Vaya- dijo Jasper al verlo- ahora sí que se durmió-

Y afuera, la noche se dejaba andar presa de historias trágicas, y de corazones inmensamente ingenuos.

* * *

 **Y bueno, aquí tenemos el capítulo enlace con lo que será la secuela de esta historia que narrará las vivencias de Steven y Jasper viviendo solos en una casa cerca de donde va a clases el Gem. Aún no tiene nombre ni fecha pero tiene mi fé en ella.**

 **Pido una disculpa al amigo Tanque por tardarme en darle su one shot como un mes.**

 **-Viejo, ¡se me había olvidado! Apenas ayer me acordé jajaja-**

 **Bueno. he cumplido. Espero esto les haya gustado tiene todo ese dulce que no le di a Jasper en todo el fic. Saludos y dejen comentarios o les saldrá una niña sin cara debajo de la cama.**

 **Lobo -El Maldito- Hibiky**


End file.
